


The Arrangement

by SonicoSenpai



Series: FFVII Time Travel Smut [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aerith is a little vindictive, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bathing/Washing, Collars, Continued from the Kinktober 2020 fic, Discipline, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Fraternization, Hurt/Comfort, Intimidation, M/M, Medical Procedures, Okay okay so it’s crackish, Oral Sex, Out to get Cloud, Power Imbalance, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Sexual Coercion, Somnophilia, Spanking, implied rape, out of the frying pan into the fire, paid sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai
Summary: Continued from my Kinktober 2020 fic, I originally intended to include this after chapter 7, but it could fit about anywhere.Cloud Strife travels through time and space to find himself in the midst of a crisis while enrolled as a cadet for SOLDIER. His mother is ill and an exchange of sex for money goes wrong, landing him in an interrogation room with the General himself.In canon, Cloud is probably underage. But in this fic, he’s been spending years and years traveling from one world to the next to try to defeat Sephiroth.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: FFVII Time Travel Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002099
Comments: 92
Kudos: 148





	1. The Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot has ended up ~~two~~ four chapters long with at least two more coming. So not quite a one-shot, but ~~close enough~~ it is what it is. 
> 
> You don’t have to read the original Kinktober fic, but it might help to provide a little context.
> 
> Also, please do NOT take this as a positive example of BDSM etiquette, and keep in mind this is fiction.

“All right,” Aerith says to me, once I come to—as much as I’m able to come to in the lifestream, anyway, “I’ll take it easy on you in this next universe.”

“Gods, Aerith, _please_ ,” I say. I’m no longer sore or stiff, but the sounds and the feelings of what was done to me in that last world won’t leave my mind. Somehow, because I couldn’t _see_ any of it makes the experience sit even more heavily.

“Cloud—listen, you have access to your existing memories in each world. Use them, for Gaia’s sake. You’ll be much happier.”

She waves her fingertips to send me on my way, but I stop her. A flustered Zack is standing behind her, refusing to meet my gaze.

“What’s wrong with him?” I ask.

“Oh, nothing. He’s just embarrassed. Don’t worry about him.”

“Why’s he—?”

“Don’t argue, Cloud. Now get back to work!” She smiles warmly and waves me into the next universe.

* * *

I wake in a cold, bare room with my cheek resting on a table. When I move to sit up, trying to wipe a little bit of drool from the corner of my mouth, I notice I’m handcuffed to the table.

That immediately brings me to my senses. This is an interrogation room—probably one of the Turks’ in Shinra HQ. An empty chair stands across the table from me. The door is behind me, clearly visible in the mirrored glass. I am shivering with a damp towel around my shoulders.

I look down, and I am dressed only in my boxers. A slimy sensation—wet, drippy, and no longer body temperature—slides between my thighs. My asshole is raw and throbbing as if recently... _used_.

Good Gaia, Aerith! You said this one would be _easy_!

I fidget in my chair, trying to get more comfortable, but I can’t move much. The substance dripping from inside me has soaked through my underwear and is sticking to the plastic chair. My wrists are shackled in metal cuffs, firmly chained to the center of the table. I hear a soft click and the door opens.

I straighten up when Sephiroth steps into the room. He is standing behind me, dressed in his usual indecent leather uniform. The door closes and latches, as he pulls himself to his full height. Casually, he crosses his arms over his chest, leans against the wall behind me, and meets my gaze with bright green eyes in the reflection.

Oh, shit. I’m nearly naked and alone with the Silver Demon, in a Turks’ interrogation room, cum leaking out of my ass and adhering me to the chair!

“Cadet.”

The word drips from his mouth like honey, sending a powerful burst of arousal through my body, followed closely by an equally powerful burst of irritation.

“Sir?” I try to keep my shaky voice low. It's cold in here, after all. I’m _just_ cold, I tell myself.

“Do I need to remind you why you are here?”

“Please, sir,” I start, staring down at my wrists to avoid his gaze. “I j-just want to go back to the b-barracks for the night. Please, sir. I’m exhausted.” I’m surprised to feel the threat of tears in my voice. Whatever world this is, this version of me has _not_ had a good day.

“I don’t doubt your exhaustion, Strife, considering how Fair found you. But Shinra deals with disciplinary matters as soon as they arise.”

“Sir?” My voice creeps up an octave, daring to look up for a moment.

“You interrupted my VR session with this latest scrape of yours, Cloud. Lieutenant General Fair asked me to intercede on your behalf.”

I take a deep breath and glare down at my hands. I’m not enhanced in this world, and my body looks slim and young. My hair is wilder than usual and particularly mussed. It looks almost as if I’ve been rolling around in bed. My cheeks heat up and my pulse races.

“What’s the matter, Cloud?” The way he says my name is so casual. “This is your chance to set the record straight.”

“Sir, _please_ ,” I implore him with my eyes, bowing my head slightly toward the table and looking at his reflection through my lashes. My cheeks feel like they are on fire.

“Please _what_ , Cadet?”

The tall silver-haired man pushes away from the wall, eyes fixed on me.

“Um, sir...” I’m not sure how to answer the question, but I certainly don’t want to return his scowl. So I wrack my brain, trying to remember what happened. I’m _sure_ this didn’t happen in my original timeline, though I hardly remember everything from my time at Shinra.

I close my eyes, lowering my chin. I remember the showers, and it’s after dinner. That I _do_ remember—waiting till just after dinner. It was the only time I’d be assured of privacy. And _why_ would I want privacy in a public, shared shower?

Then I remember. A fellow cadet arranged to meet me there in exchange for some much-needed money I planned to send to my mother. Private Jones isn’t a bad-looking young man, and I can’t deny a mild attraction to him. It was such a little thing I had to do in exchange for helping Mom. It ended up being more than a blowjob, however, _without_ my consent.

A heavy shudder skates down my spine, sending ripples of goosebumps across my skin. I quickly try to push the memory away, but now that it’s here, I shake and tremble, unable to stop the movie playing in my head. This could not have happened in my original timeline! There’s no _way_ I’d offer my body in exchange for money, no matter how much my mother needed it. Gaia! Aerith is _unbelievable_!

“Cadet Strife, you are aware that the regulations are in place for a reason?”

“Regulations?” I ask, hesitant and unsure.

“Regulations prohibiting sexual relationships between squad members. Feeling attraction for another man isn’t the issue. It’s the fact that when the relationship falls apart that unit cohesion may be affected. Flouting this rule is cause for expulsion.”

“Sir—I, um—”

“Strife,” he purrs, “you can’t help physical attraction. However, your cohort has a more concerning story.”

My tremors increase. Just before they flood me with full-blown panic, a large hand grips my shoulder. It feels oddly reassuring—but it’s not quite in time to help me to suppress my sob.

“Cadet.” His voice is softer now—almost affectionate.

“P-please, sir—it’s not what it looks like—”

“And do you know what it looks like?”

I shake my head, my bottom lip trembling like a child’s.

“Please, General, sir—I _can’t_ be expelled. _Please_!”

In the reflection, he raises an eyebrow as he watches me. I look away quickly, self-conscious and nervous.

“Explain,” he says simply, leaning toward me, curving his large body around my back as the towel slips, exposing my shoulders. Since my hands are cuffed to the table, I can’t pull it back up.

“M-my m-mother,” I start. “She is ill, sir. She is v-very ill and can’t afford the required treatment. My home is isolated, sir. She n-needs to travel t-to the next town and c-can’t afford it.”

“Go on.”

“Private Jones offered me some gil in exchange for a, um, s-sexual f-favor.” My ears and chest are red as if the blush has leaked through the rest of my body.

“I see.”

Sephiroth moves his hand too soon as he steps back toward the door. At first, I think he might leave—and I don’t _want_ him to leave. Memories of this version of myself are adamant about staying in Shinra. I just _have_ to be here! I won’t be able to help my mom otherwise! To my relief, the general flicks a switch on the wall by the door. At first, I can’t tell what the switch does, since the lights stay on. After a second, an automatic shade lowers in front of the mirror, leaving us isolated. I can no longer see what he is doing behind me, which sends a shiver of fear through my body. He returns to rest his hand on my now bare shoulder. I feel incredibly vulnerable, sitting alone with him in my underwear.

“Had you considered approaching a superior officer for help?” He asks. It’s a surprising question. “Zack Fair has taken you under his wing, hasn’t he?”

I nod.

“He has, but I didn’t want to be a bother.”

“So you’d rather risk expulsion than ask for help?”

Tears spill from my eyes and I look down quickly to hide them. I feel him glowering over me, watching every expression.

“I-i...”

“Hush,” he urges. “Cadet, are you aware that Shinra has excellent medical facilities throughout Gaia? Including close to your hometown of Nibelheim?”

I shake my head. Of course, I know this, but this version of me doesn’t seem to be aware.

“There are low-income health care options for patients who cannot afford the treatment they need. All you needed to do was ask.”

“Sir, I-i d-didn’t know. I’m very sorry.”

“How much is this medical treatment?”

“Um, 2000 gil, sir. Plus, um, travel expenses.”

“And Jones was going to give it to you?”

I shake my head.

“N-no, sir. He, um, offered 500.”

“500 gil for sex?”

“Um, the a-actual agreement w-was f-for a blowjob, sir.”

“Hmm,” he says. The hand on my shoulder weighs heavily, pressing me into the sticky chair. He lifts my chin to meet my eyes, craning my neck at an uncomfortable angle. “A blowjob. Are you trying to tell me _that_ is what happened in the shower?”

I nod, but he shakes his head in response.

“I don’t think so, Cadet. I smell him on you from here. I hear your skin sticking to the seat of that chair.”

My embarrassment flares up—and anger bursts through me.

“What the fuck, sir?!” I shout, trying to jerk my chin out of his hand. “I said it was our _agreement_! What he _offered_ and what _happened_ were very different!”

“And you—someone like _you_ —thought what you had to offer was worth 500 gil?”

His words incite me to anger.

“Fuck you, sir!” I curse, glaring up at him. To _hell_ with this! “I am worth at _least_ that much!”

He shakes his head again, a soft smile on his lips.

“That is not what I meant, Cadet. Calm down.” He strokes my chin and I glance up at his eyes again. His lashes are long and dark and gorgeous. “I meant to ask if you thought 500 gil was _all_ you were worth.”

“Sir?”

“Have you heard of the Honey Bee Inn, Cloud?” His voice is purring obnoxiously, and he watches with delight as I try to escape his gaze. He won’t release my chin, though.

“Of course, sir.”

“You have been there?”

“No, sir. I can’t afford that sort of thing.”

“I thought not. Are you aware of what Honey Boys charge for sex?”

“Um, no, sir.”

“Many of them charge 1000 gil to _observe_. Oral sex is upwards of 5000 gil, and intercourse over 10,000. To spend the night is even more. And in my opinion”—his eyes skate down the length of my exposed chest and abs toward my lap—“you’re _much_ better looking than any of them.”

I’m not sure what to say and I swallow loudly.

“My point is that you’re selling yourself short, not valuing yourself highly enough. Additionally, Honey Boys _consent_ to any activity and can decline anything they don’t deem comfortable without penalty.”

“Sir,” I say, without anything else to add. A heavy shame hangs over my head, mixing in with something warm, welcome, and flattered. Flattered? What the fuck!?

His fingers caress my heavily bruised throat.

“Tell me what happened, Cadet.”

“I already told you, sir.”

“Tell me the truth. You have left out the reason you’re sticking to your chair. From my experience, that doesn’t happen when you give another person oral sex.”

Pushing the idea of Sephiroth's experience with oral sex out of my mind, I sigh softly and avert my eyes. His hand moves from my throat, skating down to my collarbone.

“If you’re uncomfortable telling me the truth, I will examine you myself, Strife.”

“No, sir! _Please_!” I shake my head—now realizing I didn’t admit to what happened for a reason. I don’t want to be kicked out for being unable to defend myself or for interfering with unit cohesion.

“I am not asking permission. This is an order.”

“Sir, please!” I try again but instead, he pulls me to my feet, letting the towel fall to the ground. I hear the horrible wet sound when my butt lifts off the chair. My arms are still connected to the table, and he pushes me up against it, bending over my back. His body is warm and firm, and his hair spills over my back and shoulders. He smells nice—vanilla mixed with a bouquet of flowers—a surprisingly feminine scent for such a man.

“Strife, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what happened. How did you get these bruises on your throat?”

“Sir, it was nothing. It was just a fight. Jones and I had a disagreement,” I admit.

“ _Strife_.”

“Really, sir. I’m fine.”

“Cloud,” he says again—curling my name around his tongue and whispering directly into my ear. He feels so safe behind me—and he _shouldn’t_. “Perhaps I should be direct. The non-fraternization policy does _not_ apply between departments or outside of your unit.”

“Excuse me, sir?” Sweat breaks out on my body.

“I mean, should you desire a sexual relationship with someone outside of your unit, or outside your division, such as a SOLDIER, that is permitted. Whether money is exchanged is entirely up to you. SOLDIERs make a lot more money than infantry.”

“I could never ask Zack—”

“I did _not_ suggest Fair, Cadet.”

A heavy silence hangs in the room between us, and my damp skin shivers in the chilly air. He’s said his piece for now, and his hands glide down my sides to my waist, stopping above the elastic of my boxers. I stiffen, but I can’t escape. I'm not sure I want to, either.

“Sir!” My tone gets desperate. I can't let him see my arousal, after all.

“Cadet, it’s possible you don’t understand exactly what is happening right now.” He lowers his lips to my ear again and whispers against my hair. “Your cohort is being interrogated in the other room and his story differs from yours.”

“What did he say, sir?”

“He claims you asked to be choked during intercourse. You’d arranged the clandestine meeting because of your mutual attraction and no money was exchanged. He claims it was consensual.”

I shake my head and take a deep breath—noticing the general hasn’t moved his lips. Warm breath puffs against my hair and ear. I sigh, defeated. I have to say _something_ to defend myself.

“I was taking a shower like usual,” I start, clearing my throat to increase my volume and stabilize the tremor. “As I explained, I was in dire need of cash, and Jones knew it. He made his offer at dinner. I accepted. I knew it was against policy, but I was desperate.”

“I see. Continue.”

I keep my lips closed at this point.

“ _Cadet_ ,” the General sighs. His hands slip inside my waistband, tugging my shorts down.

“General Sephiroth! Please don’t!”

His hands are already caressing my ass—and the touch doesn’t feel like an exam. It feels gentle and tender. His fingers glide between my cheeks and I wince when he touches me. I’m still incredibly sore and ashamed.

“I suspected as much,” he murmurs. I turn my head when a soft warmth courses through my body, soft green light shimmering from his fingers and radiating across my skin. I let out a loud sigh of relief as the Cure repairs my body. He brushes his other hand across my throat.

“This looks like someone was trying to hold you down.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Were you attacked, Cadet?”

“I’m no snitch, sir.”

“You’d rather risk dishonorable discharge than tell the truth?”

“Sir, _please_ —”

"I don't want rapists in the ranks of SOLDIER, Cadet."

He bends me over the table, pressing my naked torso against the cold surface. He hasn’t pulled my boxers up, either, so his leather outfit presses against my bare skin.

“Perhaps if I give you a scenario, you’ll confirm its accuracy.”

I nod, frightened, my body trapped and frozen. I subtly tug at the restraints on my wrists, however.

“You and Jones arranged a clandestine meeting—money in exchange for oral sex. You needed the money for your family, and Jones desired your company. You met at the showers and he caught you unaware. The session began and then midway through, Jones requested something to which you had not agreed. He crushed you against the shower tiles and bruised your hips. My guess is there was little prep involved, and you were already vulnerable and unable to fight him off. He took advantage, held you down, and fucked you. How am I doing so far?”

“Sir..."

“I’m displeased you wouldn’t think to approach your mentor for help. Fair is a reasonable and caring man. He wouldn’t have hesitated to help. Even if you weren’t interested in exchanging sex with him for money, he could have pointed you in another direction. He knows someone else who might have interested you. That alone would have saved you from the fraternization charge.”

Tears spill from my eyes, coursing down my cheeks. I try my best to withhold sobs, but I can’t. It’s loud and pathetic, echoing in the room.

“I-I’m s-sorry, sir,” I stammer through my tears, annoyed and frustrated beyond words with my inability to deal with emotion. It happens sometimes when I land in a younger version of myself. I've inherited this version’s lack of ability. In this version, I seem to have _no_ ability whatsoever. “I-i wish I c-could take it back. Sir, I regret my choice.”

Sephiroth waves his hand.

“That’s all I need to hear. Now, however, we have to deal with your punishment.”

I straighten my back and lift my chin, meeting a pair of striking eyes, surprised to see his pupils are wide.

“I-if I c-could have another chance, sir?”

He touches his chin briefly and then moves his hand back to my throat. I flinch, but once I realize he is only stroking my skin, I relax.

“Jones has earned himself a dishonorable discharge. He not only broke the fraternization rule, but he also forced himself on an unwilling member of his unit. He will be charged with rape. He will serve time in prison or the Science Department if he is deemed a viable subject.”

My heart drops to my feet, making me light-headed. I wait breathlessly, waiting for his next words.

“I’ve looked at your file, Cloud. Fair believes in you. He thinks you have what it takes to make it in SOLDIER. I trust him in these matters and expelling you from Shinra wouldn’t be in the company’s best interest. So I will offer you a choice, Cadet.” Carding his fingers through my still-damp hair, he meets my gaze. “You may choose between a dishonorable discharge or...”

When his voice trails off, I strengthen my gaze, begging for mercy with my eyes. A few more tears spill over, sparkling in my lashes, and I take a shuddering breath.

“Or you may finish the year, participate in the upcoming SOLDIER exam, and work out your financial difficulties with another member of SOLDIER. It would be a more lucrative option.”

“Sir?” I ask. Some part of me knows what he is about to suggest, considering Aerith has sent me here. Still, I manage to put on an innocent expression. “Which, um, SOLDIER, sir?”

“Me.”

I am not quite sure how to respond.

“Before you make your decision, you should know my tastes don’t lean in the, um, what did Fair call it? Ah, yes. The _vanilla_ direction. However, in exchange, you won’t have to sacrifice your future.”

“Sir,” I start, but he holds up a hand.

“I’d love to be able to offer you time to decide, Cadet. But I’m afraid Shinra’s disciplinary code of conduct requires a decision now.”

“What, um, w-will you require from me?”

“Hmm,” he hums, and his eyes darken. His gaze also slinks back down my body. “Would knowing make a difference?”

“I guess not. Sir.” I straighten my spine. “I _need_ to stay in the cadet program, at _any_ cost.”

“I understand. Then, let’s keep it a surprise. Understand, however, that while I will _consider_ your pleasure and not hurt you beyond the limits of a Cure, keep in mind that this relationship is for _my_ benefit. Not yours. You may find it suits you well.”

“And when I get into SOLDIER?”

He smiles that hungry smirk I’ve seen while battling him many other times.

“Well. Let’s just say I am the Silver Demon of Wutai. It’s in Shinra’s best interest to keep me happy.”

After another brief pause, I nod.

“All right, sir. Thank you. I choose the second option.”

“Cadet, I need to hear you say it.”

“I’d like to stay in the program, General, _whatever_ it takes.”

“As you wish,” he says, standing up to his full height. “I’ll transfer the funds for your mother’s medical and travel expenses to your account today. I’ll allow you a phone call to let her know if you wish.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“I’ll also have your personal items moved to my apartment. You will finish your training while staying with me. It's more convenient for me that way.”

I nearly balk at his request, swallowing my shock.

“Thank you, sir.” I don’t know what else I can say.


	2. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t resist adding the formal contract that Shinra so helpfully provided for Cloud and Sephiroth. Yes, it’s the second chapter update to this fic today. And yes, I might have a slight addiction, but let me share it with you all as well.
> 
> Again, I’d just like to point out that this is in no way indicative of a well-balanced, sane, safe or consensual BDSM relationship. So don’t use this in real life.

**MASTER/SLAVE CONTRACT**

This contract signifies Cadet Cloud Strife, hereby referred to as the Slave, has willingly entered into a relationship with SOLDIER First Class, General Sephiroth, hereby referred to as the Master until the contract is terminated. By signing this document, both parties agree to abide by the following:

**1.0 Slave's Role**

The Slave agrees to submit completely to the Master in all ways. The Slave also agrees, once entered into the Slavery Contract, that his body belongs to his Master, to be used as seen fit, within the guidelines defined herein. This includes both inside and outside of the Master's living quarters. Living quarters include the Master's apartment and place of work, including but not limited to the Master's office, VR training rooms, meeting rooms, missions, and public or social appearances.

**1.1. Slave's Veto**

The Slave holds veto power over some commands given by the Master, at which time he may rightfully refuse to obey that command. This power may only be invoked under the following circumstances, or when negotiated in advance by both Master and Slave:

  * When a command conflicts with any existing laws 
  * When a command may cause irreversible damage to the Slave's life
  * When a command results in an injury akin to irreversible bodily harm (see 4.0)



**2.0 Master's Role**

The Master agrees to care for the Slave, to arrange for the Slave’s nutritional needs, housing and shelter, clothing, and physical health (including damage suffered from punishment or play) for as long as he owns the Slave. Additionally, the Master agrees to cover any and all financial expenses incurred by the Slave, including the medical care of the Slave’s family.

The Master willingly accepts the commitment to treat the Slave properly, to train the Slave, punish the Slave, love and/or use the Slave as he sees fit. The Master agrees to be firm and clear when giving directions and commands, ensuring the Slave's complete understanding before resorting to punishment.

The first two weeks of the contract period will be considered a settling-in period. During this time, the Master will teach the Slave his expected role. The Slave will be made aware of infractions for each rule, which are subject to the Master’s discretion and whims.

**3.0 Punishment**

As the Master's property, the Slave agrees to accept any punishment the Master determines appropriate. In case of disagreement, the Master's opinion automatically outweighs the Slave's complaint. If the Slave remains unwilling to comply with the Master’s prescribed punishment, the Slave will accrue harder and more humiliating punishment. 

**3.1 Rules of Punishment**

Punishment of the Slave is subject to rules designed to protect the Slave from irreversible bodily harm (see item 4.0). Punishment may include but is not limited to:

  * Drawing blood, bruising, welting, broken bones
  * Branding and other permanent marks to the skin
  * Drastic and extended loss of circulation
  * Piercing, biting, and semi-permanent changes to the body
  * Loss of consciousness
  * Sleep deprivation
  * Denial of the slave’s pleasure
  * Isolation and confinement
  * Use of materia and magic
  * Public humiliation



The Master agrees to act reasonably when punishing the Slave, ensuring that the punishment fits the crime. The Slave agrees to abide by the Master's determination of what punishment suits what crime without argument.

**3.2 Withholding Basic Needs**

The Master will not neglect the Slave’s basic needs, for purposes of punishment or otherwise, for periods extending beyond 24 hours, even in cases of extreme disobedience.

**4.0 Irreversible Bodily Harm**

Since the body of the Slave belongs to the Master, it is the Master's responsibility to protect that body from excessive bodily harm that cannot be repaired by the administration of a Cure or potion, which is hereby referred to as irreversible bodily harm.

Should the Slave come to irreversible bodily harm during the course of punishment or in any other Slave-related activity, whether by intention or accident, it will be grounds to involve the third party noted below. Irreversible bodily harm shall be determined as:

  * Death (unless negotiated in advance, such in the case of Revive materia or Phoenix Down)
  * Loss of limb
  * Loss of hair, except as noted under the Slave’s requirements
  * Damage that would prevent the Slave from pursuing a career in SOLDIER



**5.0 Additional Expectations**

Additional expectations of the relationship are outlined below. Any additional requirements by the Master, whether written or spoken, will be followed daily as prescribed.

**5.1 Appearance**

The Slave is expected to maintain excellent hygiene at all times. This includes brushing teeth, emptying his bladder and bowels before interacting with the Master, and ensuring that all of the Slave’s body is clean and ready for use. The Slave is expected to eat the food and water provided by the Master at the time the Master supplies it. The laser removable of excessive body hair will be provided as a service to the Master, as will the Slave’s wardrobe both within and outside the Master’s living quarters. Outside of the Master’s living quarters, the Slave shall dress as appropriate for the occasion, such as wearing a uniform to training, subject to the Master’s veto.

If the Slave fails to meet these expectations, the Master is free to take control of the matter directly. Methods to control the Slave’s appearance may include but are not limited to enemas, forced tooth brushing, force-feeding, and confinement.

**5.2 Exclusivity**

The Slave may not seek any other lover or relate to others in any sexual, physical, or submissive way without the Master's permission. It is hereby understood that because of the nature of the Slave’s rank of Cadet, he may have to temporarily submit himself to the commands of his immediate superior while at work. However, he will defer to his Master even in public, should a conflict arise.

**6.0 Privacy**

Evidence of slavery is not guaranteed to be kept secret, except when both Master and Slave agree in advance. As the media is excessively involved in the Master’s life, the nature of the relationship between the Slave and the Master may be deliberately disguised for PR purposes, at the Master's and Shinra’s discretion. However, public performances, displays, punishments, or other scenes should be expected and are explicitly permitted.

**7.0 Alteration of Contract**

This contract may not be altered, except when both Master and Slave agree. If the contract is altered, the new contract shall be printed and signed, and then the old contract must be destroyed. Upon the promotion of the Slave’s rank within Shinra, this contract will be updated with his new rank.

**8.0 Termination of Contract**

This contract may be terminated at any time for any reason by the Master, but not by the Slave. Upon termination, all physical evidence of the slavery, including this contract, will be destroyed. The Slave will be provided a severance, including but not limited to:

  * Job and position commensurate to the Slave’s rank and skill, including a promotion if applicable
  * Salary comparable to his current rank
  * Room and board



At the Master’s discretion, additional financial compensation may be offered to cover any costs of reintegrating into society. The Master reserves the right to veto the Slave’s future sexual partners after termination of this contract.

Signed willingly and without duress on this day, October 13, 20XX:

 _Cadet Cloud Strife,_ Slave

 _General Sephiroth,_ Master

Witnessed by:

 _Lieutenant General Zackary Fair,_ Mediator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Cloud got a super-easy, fun world from Aerith this time!


	3. The “Negotiation”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you know when you start a one-shot that turns into two chapters, then three, then more? Well, sorry. I’m such a liar!
> 
> In this short update, Cloud expresses some concerns with the agreement that Sephiroth pulls out of thin air. Thankfully, Zack come in for support. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not take this too seriously. I am really planning to fuck around with consent in this fic, and it’s getting way worse.

“ _Concerns_ , Strife? What _concerns_?”

Still sitting in my boxers, which have thankfully been pulled back up to cover me, I’m still in the interrogation room, shackled to the table. Shockingly, the great General pulled this contract out of thin air just after I agreed to the arrangement. Part of me sincerely believes he _summoned_ the contract, just like he can summon the Masamune. After perusing it, I find myself afraid.

Of course, this isn’t exactly _my_ life. But I consider how this world’s version of me might react if and when he regains consciousness, only to find he's signed away his life as the Silver Demon of Wutai's slave. Although, I’m pretty young in this timeline and it’s likely I still have a major crush on the General. Perhaps I’d be thrilled at the attention. But first, I have concerns with exactly what this contract commits me to do.

“First, sir—drawing blood?”

“What about it?”

“Um, I am not sure I’m into that sort of thing.”

“Well, don’t worry about it, Cloud. First, what you are 'into' is not my concern. Second, if you don’t disobey, you won't be punished. It’s a non-issue.”

I don’t believe that for a _second_ , considering how many times this man has drawn my blood in previous timelines and worlds. It's never occurred to me that he might get off on it. I have to work hard to suppress my scoff.

“But sir, _branding_? Broken bones? I don’t understand the appeal.”

“It isn’t about the appeal. Injury may happen accidentally, however, since I am enhanced and you are not. You should be prepared for anything if you disobey. If you don’t, _none_ of these will be an issue.”

“What about, um, this public clause?”

“Displaying you as mine, you mean? You wouldn’t _want_ to attend me during my required galas and so forth? You find _that_ insulting?” His tone is mocking at this point.

“No, sir. That’s not it. I’d love to accompany you to your, um, social functions. I just am concerned about being publicly humiliated. I mean, you’re not planning to strip me naked in front of my fellow cadets, are you?”

“In that case, Cadet, you ought to consider what you fear more: being humiliated in public or losing your career as a SOLDIER. And I repeat, you have nothing to fear if you obey my rules.”

I swallow, trying to calm myself down. I notice he didn’t answer my question.

“As I said, you won’t have to worry if you are obedient. Plus, you will start your mako injections early—this week if I can get you an appointment at the Science Department. Then you won’t need to be so anxious. Your concern is rather sweet, however. Are you trying to tell me you _plan_ to disobey?”

I shake my head quickly.

“Not at all, sir. I just, um, I don’t know what you expect.”

“We will use the first two weeks to help you adjust. I assure you by the end of the second week, you will understand my expectations. Plus your enhancements will protect you from more extreme forms of discipline.”

“And my training as a cadet will go on as planned?”

Sephiroth nods.

“Aside from being enhanced earlier than your peers, yes. That is intended for your safety and my convenience. Additionally, you will receive additional private instruction by Lieutenant General Fair and myself. I will assist in your education since being admitted to SOLDIER is a benefit to both of us. Additionally, you may attend me on missions.”

That sounds reasonable. So I continue.

“When you said your tastes don’t run vanilla, sir, what exactly did you mean?”

“Would it make a difference, Cloud? Would it affect whether you sign the contract?”

“N-no, sir. Erm, I’m not sure, sir. It depends on what you expect. I’m not excited about you breaking my arm just because I’m not in the mood, sir. Do you _want_ to hurt me, sir?” He has before, after all, even if not in this timeline.

“Cadet _Strife_ ,” Sephiroth sighs, settling into the chair across from me and touching my hands with his leather-encased fingers. “You misinterpret the nature of the arrangement if you believe your ‘being in the mood’ will have any effect on this arrangement.”

“Sir?” I ask, now even more worried.

“It isn’t _about_ my enjoyment of forcing you, Cloud. Well, it’s likely I very much _would_ enjoy forcing you, but that is not the point. This arrangement is for _my_ sexual pleasure, your _financial_ benefit, and your future _career_. It’s a reasonable exchange. Whether you get sexual satisfaction out of the arrangement is entirely up to you.”

“I’m not sure I understand, sir.”

“I’ll give you what I envision as a daily scenario. After a day’s worth of frustrating work in the office, I return to my apartment. You will be ready for me, clean and eager, waiting just as I will show you. We will have relations, regardless of your current mood. If you behave yourself and comply with my demands, no punishment will ensue. End of story.”

That sounds unpleasant. Well, it _should_ sound unpleasant. The idea of him forcing me against my will isn't entirely without attraction. Gods, this is embarrassing! But what if I don’t want to?

“So, you would _like_ to force me?”

“I may if the mood strikes me and you resist.”

I am not sure what to say, so I purse my lips before asking my next question.

“But sir, what if I’m, well, tired or sore or exhausted?”

“Hmm. I _do_ care about your well-being, Strife. And as the contract states, I am responsible for your health and well-being. Perhaps we can come up with a system that will indicate your current mood. I won’t take kindly to a refusal, of course, but I might be interested in knowing what would please you.”

“How do you mean, sir?”

“Cadet, you’re splitting hairs now. It’s late. We both have an early day in the morning. Plus, you've already indicated you'd prefer to remain in the program rather than be expelled. Perhaps it’s best to shelf this discussion and bring it up when it’s relevant.”

“Sir, it is relevant _now_. I mean, you aren’t expecting me to, um, fuck you tonight?”

Sephiroth sighs—unable to suppress his irritation.

“First, let me be clear. This arrangement is _not_ about you fucking me. It's about _me_ doing as I like with you. Are you denying your attraction to me, Cloud? I feel lust simmering beneath your skin. I can _smell_ it. I doubt that feeling is leftover from Jones’ contact with you. I know you didn’t get any pleasure from it.”

I look down, a blush in my cheeks.

“This arrangement is a _gift_ , Cloud. It is a _privilege_.”

“But won’t my fellow cadets assume I’ve slept my way into the SOLDIER program?”

“Do you _care_ what your comrades think of you? Or do you care about what I, the General of Shinra, think?”

“Um...”

“ _Strife_.” At this point in our conversation, his glove touches my chin, urging me to look up and meet his gaze. “I find myself attracted to you, sexually. You should be flattered, considering everything.”

“Considering what?”

“Considering the crush you’ve had on me since you were a boy. Zackary has already informed me. He told me I’d have an excellent chance with you returning my affections. Now you won’t need to hide that recruitment poster under your mattress.”

Good gods, how does he know about that?! How does Zack know about that?!

“Sir, were you waiting for something like this to happen?” I am wary now, especially because he’s already had the contract typed up. Oh, Gaia—I really hope he typed up the contract himself. If he had his secretary do it, I could never show my face in his office again!

I look down, the blush sinking deeper into my skin and down my body. Gods above, Zack can’t keep his mouth shut for shit. My mind wanders to Aerith, wondering if she perhaps had a hand in this world’s Zack spilling my secrets so readily.

“If I had planned ahead, if I had legal type up the contract last week, wouldn’t you be even more flattered?”

“Sir...” Shit, he basically just admitted that other people know about this contract! Gods! The legal department?!

“Whether you get pleasure from our arrangement does not affect my sexual attraction to you. You can enjoy yourself or hate every minute. It would be more pleasurable for you if you have a good attitude, but attitudes are easily adjusted. And once we consummate our union, you won’t be so concerned about your ‘mood,’ either.”

“That seems a bit harsh, sir.” It also seems awfully cocky, but I keep my opinion to myself.

“So I’ve been told. However, I believe in being direct. This is what I desire. You are not required to meet my needs nor sign the agreement. You have a choice before you. The decision is in your hands.”

“Okay. Sir.”

“Once your choice is made, however, I will hold you to your decision. _Ruthlessly_. _Mercilessly_.” His eyes glare across the table at me.

“I understand, sir.”

“Are you ready to sign?”

“I guess, sir.” I can’t help sighing when I say the words.

“You guess? Well, I’m flattered to rate so high in your opinion,” he mutters. Then he speaks toward the door but doesn’t raise his voice, “Come in, Zackary.”

Of course, Zack is waiting outside and enters the room, radiating a lot of energy for this time of the night. I wonder how long he's been waiting out there. Probably doing squats. He bounces on his toes, but he doesn’t look worried. In fact, he looks _thrilled_. He tries to compose his expression when he speaks to me.

“Are you sure this is what you want, Spikey?” He confirms. “You aren’t being forced into this against your will?”

I stare up at my friend. Of course, this is a coerced decision!

“Considering my choice is to sign the contract or be expelled from Shinra, I suppose,” I reply, unable to keep my grumpiness in check.

“Cloud, watch your tone. Zack is your superior officer.”

“I’m sorry, sir.” I look down, reading over the contract one more time. I cannot believe I am agreeing to this. Branding? Broken bones? Public humiliation? Sex whenever the General wants? (And my gods, why is this so hot?! The fuck is wrong with me?!)

“I’ve already moved Cloudy’s things to your apartment, Seph,” Zack says. Jerking up my head, I look between my two superiors. They really _have_ planned this. Zack knew I’d agree. I feel a little out of joint since I just now made the decision, and they've already moved me in! What the fuck?! I can’t suppress my scoff.

“Do you have _another_ complaint, Cadet?” Sephiroth asks as though I am wasting his time.

“Oh, um, no, sir.”

“Good.” He hands me a pen and waits for me to sign the contract. After I do, he signs it and gives it to Zack to witness. Zack doesn’t read it—he just signs it. It might just be how he deals with all his paperwork—it wouldn’t surprise me. However, it’s possible he’s already seen the contract and possibly even helped write it. I quickly push the thought away and can’t even look at my friend.

“Excellent choice, Cadet,” Sephiroth purrs, looking like the cat who got the cream. He stands up from the chair and walks over to me. He releases the restraints on my wrists and covers me with his leather coat. It leaves him slightly more naked than he was since he isn’t wearing a shirt. Only those leather straps cross over his chest, accenting his gorgeous muscles. Gods, he’s an attractive man. I have to keep my eyes down so I don’t stare.

“Come, Cloud. Let’s take you home.”

He doesn’t wait for me to follow him. Instead, he scoops me up over his shoulder as though I weigh nothing.

“Sir! I can walk, sir!” I protest and squirm, but he taps me on the ass gently.

“Relax, Cloud. You’ve had a long day. And there’s no time like the present to acclimate to your new position.”

“Be gentle with the little chocobo, sir,” Zack murmurs as we leave the room. “He’s not yet been enhanced.”

“What do you take me for? A barbarian?” Sephiroth scoffs and heads to the elevator, ignoring my struggle.

I’m making plans on exactly how I might be able to kill Aerith once I return to the Lifestream.


	4. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night at Sephiroth’s apartment.
> 
> CW: mentions of punishment, some intimidation, dub-con touching, bathing, dub-con restraint (inappropriate use of materia),(dub-con-ish) oral sex.
> 
> So I should mention that I believe this one-shot is now extended to six chapters. 
> 
> Also, the dubious consent (due to Cloud’s signing that contract under duress) may be disturbing to some readers.

And that is how I find myself on my knees in the middle of Sephiroth’s living room.

The apartment is luxuriously furnished but spartan. It doesn’t look very lived in, but it’s comfortable and clean, especially the white plush carpet. I don’t have much experience resting on my knees, despite how many times I've heard Sephiroth demand that I beg his forgiveness in this position. That’s about to change.

“Zackary seemed excited for you,” Sephiroth comments from the kitchen. He’s made himself a cup of tea and brings me a mug of something warm. I’d rather have something harder. “He’s been trying to introduce us for ages.”

“Zack must not read _any_ of that paperwork he signs,” I mutter under my breath, burying my comment in the herbal tea.

“What was that, Cloud?”

“Nothing, sir,” I say, straightening my back and wrapping my fingers around the warm mug.

“Good.” He takes a seat on the couch in front of me, his piercing gaze reminding me of how little I'm wearing. “Perhaps we ought to discuss the details of our arrangement before we begin.”

“Just _delighted_ , sir,” I snark softly. Of course, his enhanced hearing picks up every syllable and my tone. I can tell because his eyes are much sharper.

“First, allow me to address your tone. Your role per the contract is as my _slave_ , my _pet_ , if you will. Slaves do _not_ talk back or sass. This counts direct speech and this muttering nonsense.”

“I apologize, sir.” I am trying to be sincere, now the threat has returned to his voice.

“I’m sure you are sorry, Cloud. However, you’re not as sorry as you will be if you do not correct your behavior.”

“But don’t I have two weeks before you issue any punishments? Sir?” I meet his eyes now, and I’m surprised to see them so neutral.

“Is that what you understood, Cadet? I see. I haven’t been clear,” Sephiroth crosses his arms over his chest—and _damn_ , those black gloves stand out gorgeously against his pale skin—and crosses his legs. “The first two weeks are a training period. While I will be lenient, if you disobey or fail to meet my expectations, you will be punished. I expect you to display consistent, appropriate behavior after the adjustment period. Otherwise, expect consequences.”

My skin prickles in goosebumps. So that means...

“That means, Cloud, that I will punish you if you sass me again.”

“I’m s-sorry, sir,” I stammer, thinking clearly about the punishment section of that contract. Would he break my arm? Brand me? Just for talking back? Perhaps it would have been smarter if I’d just elected to drop out of Shinra all together! Gaia, what am I doing here?!

“Now, this is how I want you when I return from work unless otherwise specified. I return at 6 PM, and I expect you in your place on your knees. As far as communicating your desires... hmm. Well. If you’re in the mood for intercourse, appear before me naked. If you’d like some other form of sexual contact, wear only your underwear. If you aren’t ‘in the mood,’ keep your clothes on.”

“Thank you, sir,” I say hesitantly.

“Don’t misinterpret permission to communicate your desires with my acknowledging them. As I’ve already made clear, this arrangement is for _your_ financial benefit and _my_ sexual gratification.”

“So you will ignore my needs?”

“That’s not what I’m suggesting, Cloud. It’s my responsibility to care for you, after all. You need to trust me to look out for your best interests even when they don’t coincide with your current ‘mood.’” He reaches out and strokes my hair. “I have modified your schedule to accommodate me. You will only take the night watch when I am away on missions. Additionally, I expect to see you in the training room on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Friday at noon. I will work you hard and you will benefit from your lessons. Tuesdays and Thursdays you will work with Zackary, also at noon.”

“Yes, sir,” I say softly. How did he already modify my schedule? Did he do it before he even spoke to me and made his offer? I find it slightly ridiculous, but I refrain from speaking my mind.

“I understand it’s late, Cadet, but we need to clean you up. No time like the present to show you my expectations. Come.”

He pulls me to my feet, and I trail after him to the bathroom. There’s a wonderfully luxurious stone shower with a rainfall shower head and a deep bathtub with jets. The toilet has buttons on the side. It looks overly complicated.

“Sir,” I start, once I realize he intends to stay with me.

Sephiroth doesn’t answer. Instead, he opens the drawer beneath the sink and pulls out a toothbrush.

“Start with your teeth. Brush them for two minutes at least twice a day, and also before you see me.”

He puts the toothpaste on the brush as if I’m incapable of doing such a thing myself. It makes me feel a bit like a child. I’m plenty old enough to take care of my own dental hygiene! Worse still, he won’t let me hold the brush. Instead, he brushes them himself. It’s shockingly intimate and intimidating to allow him access to this vulnerable part of my body. He hands me the toothbrush eventually so he can take care of himself. While I brush my teeth, he does as well.

“Floss,” he orders, handing me dental floss. Shrugging slightly, I take the floss from him and floss my teeth, throwing it away once I’m finished.

“There is mouthwash under the sink as well as a shaving kit. It doesn’t look like you shave daily yet, do you?” He brushes my chin to make sure. Even as an older man, my facial hair has always been sparse.

“In addition to your mouth and face, I’d like your body to be clean when I return to my apartment. Be sure to give yourself plenty of time to prepare yourself,” he says. “You’ll find items for internal hygiene under the sink if required.” He glances up at me when he opens the cabinet to show me. I'm too shy to take more than a quick peek. Why does he have so many enemas under his sink?! “Using the bidet function on the toilet will probably do the job appropriately. But I’d like you clean enough for oral contact.”

Oral contact?! I shiver when he says the words, simultaneously stiffening in my pants. The idea he might put his mouth on my cock is more arousing than I can admit. But then, what if he means to put his mouth on my ass? I’m not sure what to think of that. He crosses his arms in front of me again and looks at me.

“Cadet.”

“Sir?”

“Do you need to relieve yourself now?”

I shake my head.

“N-no, sir.”

“All right. Strip down anyway and I’ll show you how the bidet functions.”

“Right now? Sir?” I’m half hoping he will leave me in peace to do my business.

“Right now,” he says.

I sigh, considering what he said about punishment, and slip out of my boxers. I still feel gross from the earlier incident in the showers.

“Cloud.”

“Sir?”

“Are you aware I have sensitive hearing?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I heard that frustrated sigh. Let me once again remind you why you are here.” He leans forward. It’s awkward since I’m naked and he is fully dressed. Although I can’t say it would be less awkward if he were naked as well. “You are here for _me_. Keep your attitude to yourself. I will _not_ warn you a second time. Have I made myself clear?”

“ _Crystal_ , sir.” It just pops out of my mouth and I press my lips together too late to hold it back. I’m sure it sounded sassier than I intended.

“Are you testing me?” He looks down at me, his eyes glowing, but his voice is utterly soft and affectionate.

“N-no, sir. I-i am... I apologize, sir.”

“Better.” He turns me around and presses on my shoulder to make me sit on the toilet. “Eliminate any waste first, of course. Then press this button to clean your insides. Pressing it a second time will oscillate the stream.”

He demonstrates and a gush of warm water startles me when it squirts right into my asshole. He barely suppresses a chuckle. It might feel sort of nice if I were alone to enjoy it. As he is in here supervising, the entire process is _humiliating_.

“I’d like you to get yourself as clean as possible. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes, sir,” I squeak. It’s embarrassing to be doing _any_ of this in front of him. Once the water shuts off, Sephiroth shows me a few more buttons—how to use the dryer and how to use warmer or cooler water.

“All right. Now let’s get you showered.” He leans in and switches on the shower.

“Sir, I can shower on my own.”

“Of course you can. And you will after today. Now, don’t delay. Delayed obedience is disobedience.”

To make his point, he slips out of his coat and steps out of his boots. He slides the leather straps off his shoulders and unzips his pants. I try not to gawk, but I can hardly help it. He’s not wearing underwear under his leathers. Oh, my gods. Has he been fighting me commando all these years?! And fuck, he's attractive. It must just be this world's version of me that harbors a crush on him.

“Cadet,” he says, slightly more sharply.

I shake myself into action and walk into the shower. Sure enough, the water pressure and the massage function of the shower is wonderful raining over my head and back. I startle slightly when Sephiroth touches me. I shouldn’t be surprised, since he stripped. He’s twisted his long hair back into a messy bun. I’ve never seen him so casual. I love his long hair, but having it pulled back frames his face in a lovely way.

“For tonight, let me show you what I mean by ‘thorough.’”

“I’m fine, sir. I can—”

“Do you remember what I said about backtalk, Cloud?” He hums softly, reaching out to rest an open palm on my ass.

“S-sorry, sir—I just—I didn’t—um...” I stammer now, realizing what he intends. I cannot believe that he is considering spanking as a form of punishment! While it’s not nearly as violent as what I expected (like piercing me through with the Masamune or breaking a bone), it’s a humiliating idea. And of course, I remember how enthusiastic he was in those worlds. Somehow, I think it should be more irritating than arousing, but my cock doesn’t seem to feel the same way.

“Shut your mouth, Cadet, and let me help you.”

I snap my lips closed, but I’m not sure what to do from here. I try hard not to shrink away when his hands skate down my back, covered in slippery shower gel. He doesn’t speak, but he turns me to face the shower as he cleans my backside. His touch is gentle and tender, but he’s thorough and careful.

As I’m standing under the water, I am suddenly overwhelmed. A strange feeling comes over me as the memory of what happened in the cadet showers rising into my mind. That was _Johnson_. He’s a fellow cadet in my unit. He took advantage of me without a second thought. I couldn’t do _anything_ in my own defense. My breath picks up and I struggle to calm down.

I’m young and much weaker in this world. Well, it’s probably normal for this period of my life. But I don't remember feeling so _vulnerable_. Tears sting my eyes as I remember details—the cold temperature of the tiles pressing up against my cheek, Johnson’s hand against my neck, preventing me from escape, the helplessness. The more the details surface, the faster my breathing becomes. I start to feel light-headed. A soft sound escapes from my throat, and Sephiroth’s hands stop suddenly.

“Cloud,” he says, his voice gentle.

He touches my shoulder and urges me to turn around to face him. He cups my chin in his hand and tilts it up so I meet his eyes. The wonderful stream of water runs through my hair, which flattens under the water. It will only stay flat for a little while. The moment my hair starts to dry, the spikes will stand up all on their own. His such a tender touch, though, it makes something deep inside my heart ache.

“ _Breathe_ , Cloud. _Breathe_ with me.” He takes deliberately long breaths. “In through your nose, out through your mouth. That’s it. Good boy.”

Each breath floods my nose with the soft fragrance of the shower gel mixed with the humid steam of the shower. It’s different than the cool showers in the barracks and it’s much more pleasant.

“Close your eyes. Imagine the water is the memory of the incident earlier today.” He soaps up my throat and chest. “Open your eyes now.”

I comply, feeling my eyes burning with tears.

“Watch, as the water rinses away that experience. Watch it go down the drain. You will _never_ have to think of it again. I forbid you to dwell on it or let it consume you.”

“Y-yes, sir,” I stammer again, hiccuping a soft sob. A few tears leak from my eyes.

“Good, Cloud, very good. You are safe and you are _mine_. No one will ever touch you like that again.” Without removing his left hand, he deposits a small blob of shampoo onto his right and suds up my hair. He is careful to keep physical contact with me at all times. It’s considerate and sweet and comforting. He feels safe.

“Sir...”

“In my apartment, if you’re not following an order, you may call me by name,” he murmurs, pulling me against his chest. His body is strong and smooth—wet and naked—and his arms feel safe around me. _Safe_?! This is my archenemy! Why do I feel so safe around him? “If you’re following an order, I’d prefer ‘sir’ or ‘master,’ pet.”

“Th-thank you, Sephiroth,” I murmur.

“You deserve nothing less, puppet.”

That nickname really ought to bother me more than it does. I am no longer trembling, and I quite enjoy the rest of the shower. He conditions my hair as well, uses a brush to scrub my nails, hands, and even my toes. He isn’t shy about touching my lower half. It isn’t explicitly sexual, but my body responds all the same. My breath is catching for other reasons, and I’m disappointed when he switches off the water. I don’t hold back a soft, needy whine.

“Good puppet. You’re all clean now.”

He wraps me in a fluffy towel and dries me off. Somehow he manages to get himself dry at the same time. I keep finding myself stepping closer to him and tilting up my chin as if to kiss him. Do I want to kiss him? He doesn’t return the gesture, but he also seems quite pleased.

“This is just how I want you when I return home, pet. Now, let’s get you to bed.”

He guides me toward the large master bedroom, which is painted in a soft gray paint, aside from one wall, which is entirely glass, offering a lovely view of Midgar at night. The room is simply decorated, containing only a large bed, two nightstands, a couple of plush chairs, and a door to a large walk-in closet. A modern fireplace is built into the wall on the side of the bed, but it’s currently dark.

“You will find your belongings in here,” he says, but he makes no move to get me dressed. Instead, he pulls back the luxurious gray sheets and lowers me to the bed.

He slides in behind me, pulling me up against his chest. And he stays there. I’m embarrassed to admit that I’m a little disappointed. For now, I stay very still, but I’m not relaxed. I’m not sure I can say anything—or why I even want to say anything. What would I even say? That I want to have sex? Do I want to have sex?!

“Puppet,” comes the soft voice whispering into my ear. “Relax and sleep.”

A whine escapes my lips in protest, and a hand rests heavily on my waist.

“Sephiroth,” I purr softly. I am trying my best not to beg.

“What is it, Cloud?”

“I-i, um, I want...”

“What do you want, Cloud?”

My shoulder is pulled gently and I’m turned to face him. He cups my chin so I meet his glowing emerald gaze.

“Um...” I don’t know how to ask for what I want. I’m not even sure what I want. Well, I know I want _release_ , but I can't admit that out loud.

“Pet, you’ve had a tiring day. You are scheduled for a doctor's appointment tomorrow. You need to rest. Why won’t you settle?”

“I feel weird,” I say coyly. Then, when he doesn’t respond, I ask directly, “Will you touch me?”

“Cloud,” he asks. “Is that a good idea? Considering what you’ve been through today?”

“Yes,” I insist. “I want—I want something to overwrite that experience. _Please_.”

The large, smooth hand moves from my chin to my jaw, and he meets my lips, encouraging me to open my mouth and welcome him. It feels easy—the most natural thing in the world—kissing him. He starts gently, and I return it eagerly.

“Are you certain this is wise?” Sephiroth mutters against my lips.

“Yes—yes—p-please,” I stammer. “I _need_ it. I need... _you_.”

His lips curve up slightly against mine.

“Let me take care of you, then.”

Sephiroth pulls away for a moment, reaching for a bangle on the bedside table. He slips in on his wrist and he whispers, “Stop,” ever so softly. The status spell flows through my body, forcing me flat against the mattress. My arms sink to the bed as well. I’m trapped now—and I should be terrified. He could do whatever he likes with me. I can’t speak or even protest. But I suppose if I start to panic, I might still make soft sounds with my throat.

He returns to me, climbing on top of me and kissing my unmoving mouth, my chin, my throat, trailing down my chest, caressing my nipples briefly, before sliding his hands down my waist. He is sitting on my legs, smiling up at me. He takes a moment to rearrange my body so my arms are comfortable and next to my sides.

“Comfortable?”

“Mmm.”

“Good.”

He doesn’t say much else after that. Instead, he dips his tongue into my belly button. It sends a wave of shivers through my body and it tickles, making me wish I could curl against the bed. I can’t move and my pulse picks up. That trapped feeling envelopes my entire body and I let out a soft sound. I am not sure if I want to escape, though, once his hands comb through the fine hair just below my navel. I moan quietly, enjoying the touch more than I can say.

I’m already harder than I can ever remember, my heart pounding in my ears, and my body prickling all over. He nuzzles his nose into my pubic bone and glances up to meet my eyes. His pupils are dilated as he scents me. It looks strangely like what an animal might do—enjoying my scent and rubbing his face against my body, leaving his scent behind as if marking me.

He smirks, slipping his hands behind my hips and cupping my ass. His hands flatten, holding as much of my butt in his hands as will fit. I blush when I realize there’s still a lot he isn’t touching. What the hell? He has big hands—but I don’t remember my ass ever being so fleshy.

With both hands occupied, he tilts his chin at me while reaching out with his tongue to lick the tip of my erection. I let out something close to a gasp, unable to help myself. With a wicked smile on his lips, he sinks his lips around my cock. After a sharp inhale, a soft moan rumbles in my chest as I helplessly lie there and watch my body being taken over by Sephiroth.

I am feeling my youth in this world. Maybe it’s because I’m stopped and I cannot move—it feels like being physically restrained, only heavier. What Sephiroth is doing—how his silky hair caresses my thighs, his hands on my ass, his fingertips ghosting slightly over my entrance, how he varies his touch, and how his tongue feels wrapped around my cock, how his soft lips stretch around me. At any rate, my body is heating up much too quickly and I am soon gasping and panting as much as I can. I am beginning to feel dizzy from lack of oxygen since I can’t breathe as deeply as I need to. He hasn’t even been blowing me for five minutes before I approach the point of no return.

About to lose complete control of myself and unable to speak or give Sephiroth any warning, I’m nervous he will be upset if I come in his mouth. But he doesn’t slow down, nor does he take his eyes off me. I press my lips together when I climax, letting a long, low hum escape as my eyelashes flutter and my vision and mind go blank and empty. Pleasure surges through my core and spills out into my limbs, making my fingers, toes, and the tip of my nose tingle.

When I open my eyes, he is licking me clean, sending shiver after shiver through my completely still and relaxed body. It’s overstimulating but incredibly wonderful.

“Good, Cloud. Very good,” he purrs. The praise sends a strange sensation through my ears, tickling and seeping into my neck and spine. “Better?”

He knows I can’t answer, but I hum again softly.

“Good. Now, get some sleep.”

Carefully, he turns me to my side, facing away from him, and he pulls me against his chest. He feels solid and warm—his enhanced body probably doesn’t need blankets even in the winter. But he uses them anyway for my sake, pulling a silky sheet across my sensitive skin and a comforter over both of us. I drift off to sleep even before the status spell has completely worn off.


	5. The Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud wakes in his master’s bedroom with a panic attack. With Sephiroth’s help, he gets past it and starts his day and gets his first mako treatment.
> 
> TW: Panic and angst, non-con/unsafe BDSM and Dom/sub tones, workplace harassment, public humiliation, medical trauma, somnophilia (mostly).

Slightly disoriented when the morning sunlight shines in my face, I blink slowly to figure out where I am. There’s a solid weight on my stomach—my very _naked_ stomach. It’s a muscular arm the shape of which sends a rush of lust mixed with panic through my body.

“Good morning,” Sephiroth says, shifting his body and dumping the sheets on the floor.

I’m _naked_! I’m in bed, _naked_ , with the Silver Demon of Wutai! My pulse pounds in my ears.

“ _Breathe_ ,” Sephiroth says softly, his face covered in concern. What the hell is going on?!

I feel light-headed and dizzy like I might faint despite lying down. The brightly-lit, vivid world fades into white and gray, except for bright green, glowing eyes with slit pupils—an eerie, ethereal beauty.

“Cadet Strife, relax and _breathe_. In through your nose, out through your mouth.” His eyes are worried. “Cadet, that is an _order_. Now _breathe_.”

I gasp heavily, a gust of air filling my lungs and bringing color back to the world. Color—other than piercing green—floods into my vision.

“That's it. Good boy.” His hands relax and he strokes my throat and jaw. I am still eagerly gulping in breaths, trying to calm down. “You’re safe.”

I’m the farthest from safe I have ever been, I try not to remind myself. Naked and in my enemy’s bedroom? What the hell am I doing? When the fuck is Aerith going to get me out of here?! And if I leave, will I be leaving a younger, even more helpless version of myself to deal with the aftermath? Still, my body calms down as soon as I realize Sephiroth isn’t going to hurt me. I swallow and my fear is slowly replaced by embarrassment. The silver-haired man doesn’t mind.

“Get a shower, Cloud. Then we will share breakfast.”

He stands up abruptly, leaving me on the bed, as I take care to keep my breathing steady. I obey the command, stand up, and head to the bathroom. It’s as luxurious as I remember, and my disorientation slowly fades while I watch the soap flow down the drain. After washing my hair and rinsing, I dry myself with a fresh, fluffy towel and pull on my clothes—a cadet uniform that has been laid out for me. I fix my hair and head to the dining room.

It smells wonderful—nothing like the slop from the galley. This is bacon and eggs, pancakes and fruit, with both a tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice at my place. I look over at Sephiroth, who is pulling the pan off the stove and cleaning it in the sink. It's bizarre to see him doing something as domestic as cooking.

“Sit,” he says. “Eat.”

I do, and it’s good. We eat in fairly comfortable silence. I’m unsure as to how much I should talk or what I should even say. After breakfast, I stand up to clear the table of dishes, and Sephiroth waves me away.

“Leave it. Come,” he says instead, gesturing to the living room. “Kneel.”

The command is issued so casually that I almost don’t hear it. Then, when the word registers in my mind, something in my chest rebels against it. I do not _want_ to kneel.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth purrs, watching the gears turn in my head with amusement. “I know you heard me.”

I glare at the man relaxing on the leather couch. He gestures once more toward the floor and nods, knowing as well as I do that I understand what I’m supposed to do. I’m deliberately disobeying him right now.

“Pet,” he says, uncrossing his legs as he leans forward with his hands on his knees. His voice communicates sympathy and understanding. “You have a long day ahead. It will only be longer if you earn yourself a punishment before it even begins.”

“Yes, sir.” The words come from my lips automatically. I don’t remember ever being _this_ indoctrinated to Shinra's chain of command. It’s ridiculous. But to avoid further conflict, I sink to my knees before him as he requested.

“Good boy.” He ruffles my hair and I find it difficult to meet his gaze. He pulls something out of his pocket. “Chin up, kitten.”

I obey, hesitant and nervous but afraid to disobey. I don’t see what he has in his hand, but I feel exactly what it is when he buckles a slim strip of leather around my neck. It’s a collar with a tag on it. I can’t see it, but it dangles against my throat with a soft jingle.

“What the hell, sir?” I mumble, reaching up to touch it.

My chin is nudged gently and I meet his gaze.

“Perhaps you’d like to rephrase that question?” He doesn’t hide the threat behind his voice.

“The collar, sir. Why do you want me to wear a collar?” Why the hell do you want to humiliate me, I don't add. My cheeks are hot and blushing. Sephiroth brushes them with the back of his fingers. The leather is smooth and cool.

“It’s a pet’s designation. It denotes you as my property.”

He pushes my hands down when I reach up to toy with the tag again.

“It looks gorgeous and it pleases me, kitten. Leave it.” He leans back, satisfied, staring at my throat. I just hope to the gods that my scarf will hide it. “Today, we won’t be training. Instead, you have an appointment with the Science Department at 10 am. Don’t be late. I’m taking time from my schedule to assist in administering your treatment.”

Why does he need to be there for my treatment? And gods, does this mean I have to deal with Hojo? I certainly hope not. Aerith wouldn’t do that to me. I just stare at him, until he raises his eyebrows and grabs my chin again.

“Cloud, it would be _wise_ for you to acknowledge my commands.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now, get your boots on and go.”

I obey, lacing up my boots quickly. I don’t get a chance to see what the collar looks like until I catch my reflection in the elevator. It’s black leather with a silver medallion hanging from it, and it stands out boldly against my pale skin.

What am I doing? This entire situation is unbelievable and ridiculous! Maybe Aerith sent me here to get _out_ of Shinra and out from underneath Sephiroth (the very idea of being _physically_ underneath him fills me with a confusing mix of lust and fear) and I’ve already failed. I have no idea how long I will be here or how I’m going to get out of this!

For now, though, I cannot allow this collar to be seen by any of my squad members. I would never hear the end of it! So I swiftly unbuckle it, turning it over in my hands to examine the silver tag. It reads, “Property of Sephiroth.” _Indeed_ , I huff. Thankfully, I’ve finished stuffing the collar into my pocket before the elevator stops to let more people in.

Needless to say, drills go as usual, as far as I remember, though the instructor comments on my marked improvement. (Probably because I’m not the same person as I was on Friday.) However, my squadmates are less than pleased to see me. They won't leave me alone.

“Where’s Jones, Strife?”

“I heard about your tryst. Where _is_ he?”

“Why are _you_ here and _his_ stuff has vanished from the barracks?”

”Where were you last night, Strife?”

I don’t answer their questions, but I can’t exactly avoid them, either.

“I don’t know,” I say vaguely. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Jones told me you’d made him an offer,” a red-haired cadet says, accusation in his voice. "He said you wanted to fuck."

“Did you snitch? You ratted out your squad member, didn’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I repeat, struggling to remain calm and appear unfazed.

“So—you’re saying you _didn’t_ meet him in the showers last night?” Another cadet asks.

“I did not,” I insist. I’m fairly certain no one witnessed the assault, and I’m certainly not going to admit to it. But the others won’t leave it alone. I don’t say anything else, but I can’t exactly avoid any of the comments.

“You ratted him out.”

“No, they probably got caught fraternizing.”

“You know, Jones has had the hots for Strife since day one! I wonder if Strife’s ‘mentor’ walked in on them?”

“Yeah, probably! Fair was probably _furious_ that Strife will spread his legs for anyone!”

“He probably had to fuck the First Class as well to get out of his punishment, leaving Jones to suffer the consequences.”

“Keep Zack out of this!” I insist, unwilling to drag my friend’s name through the mud. Also, I'm upset how close that last comment is to the truth, aside from the fact that I have to fuck a First Class SOLDIER who _isn't_ Zack.

“So am I right? Tell us what happened!”

I work as hard as I can to ignore them, thankful I took that stupid collar off before I got here. Besides, putting my anger into training is useful. It’s difficult to get my unenhanced body to keep up with the physical movements I know, but I do my best. It’s good enough so the instructor comments again on my marked improvement.

My PHS beeps at 9:30 reminding me of an appointment at the Science Department. It strikes me as odd since _I_ certainly didn’t add a reminder to my calendar. I have no desire to ask for permission to leave class early, however. It would only bring more unwanted attention to myself.

At 10 AM sharp, a flash of black and silver enters the training hall. I keep working through the katas we’re learning, despite my classmates' sudden attack of nerves. The cadets seem to forget everything they’ve learned in front of the Silver General.

“Cadet Strife,” Sephiroth’s voice calls out to me. He is standing next to the instructor, who looks nervous with his arms crossed.

Feeling my ears burn, I look up and meet his glowing green gaze.

“What the fuck?” One of my classmates mutters under his breath.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth says again, and I drag my feet over to where he is standing if only to shut him up. My instructor takes the practice sword from my hands.

“I apologize, sir,” he says. “I wasn’t aware Strife had a medical appointment this morning.”

"It was his responsibility," Sephiroth waves him off and glares at me.

“Um, I just thought I should finish the katas, sir. They always make you wait in the clinic anyway—” I start, but I’m interrupted.

“Do you recall that I was taking time out of _my_ workday to accompany you?” Sephiroth asks.

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir.” I do my best to ignore the murmurs of the other cadets and lower my gaze to my boots.

Sephiroth crosses his arms and scowls at me with an appraising eye.

“ _Cadet_ ,” Sephiroth says, and his voice has taken on an icy edge. His gaze narrows at my throat. “It appears you have already misplaced my gift.”

“Sir?” I ask.

“Give it to me.”

“Give what to you, sir?”

“The collar.”

“Sir,” I shuffle from one foot to the other, glancing at the other cadets, eager to get out of the spotlight. “Don’t we, um, have an appointment?”

“ _You_ have an appointment. You are running _late_. But _this_ issue takes precedence.”

He stretches out his hand, palm up, expectantly lifting an eyebrow. I can tell he’s pissed by the tension in his shoulders. I don’t want to give in and I’m running through the options in my head. I cannot _imagine_ what would be worse than him collaring me in front of my squad, especially not after my denials earlier this morning. Sephiroth leans in toward me.

“Do you want me to search you myself?” He hisses low in my ear.

I shake my head and dig around in my pocket. The heat radiating from my cheeks makes me very aware of my embarrassment. I hand him the collar reluctantly.

“Kneel.”

My chin jerks up. He can’t be serious! In front of my squad?!

“ _Kneel_ , Cadet,” he repeats. He sounds indulgently patient, but I know he’s getting angrier every second I delay.

“Here, sir? P-please—I c-can’t—” I stammer as quietly as I can.

“Cloud.” He takes a deep calming breath. “Would you like me to punish you here and now or would you prefer a private setting later?”

“Sir—”

“I said, _kneel_.” His voice is still silky and soft, but the hard edge that has crept into his tone is impossible to ignore.

Discouraged and defeated, I lower my gaze and drop to my knees, ignoring the collective gasp behind me as I comply. I stare at his boots. I’ve never noticed that he has such shapely calves before. I concentrate my gaze on his boots. He leans down to reattach the collar to my neck as my ears burn.

“You are _mine_ , pet,” he murmurs, running a hand through my hair and keeping in there. The action deepens my blush, blooming to my ears and chest. “That’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m disappointed that you removed the collar and that you are so careless of wasting my time. We don’t have time to see to your punishment right now, however. So why don’t you beg for forgiveness?”

“Sir,” I plead softly. I don’t _want_ to do this here—not in front of my peers!

“Cloud,” he murmurs. He waits patiently.

“F-forgive me, sir,” I manage to whisper.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Please forgive me, sir,” I say a little louder.

“Show me.”

“Sir?” I ask, looking up in fear and confusion. He doesn’t reply, but he gestures to his boots.

“Beg for forgiveness.”

I stare down at his boots and lean forward. He hums in encouragement, stroking my hair a little more firmly. When I don’t make any further movement, the glove tightens around my spikes, pulls me forward and down. I wince in pain and lower my face to his boots. Swallowing the last of my pride, I press my lips against the rounded toes—first the right then the left. The smell of polished leather fills my nose.

“Good boy,” he praises me. To my horror, warmth gushes through my body, even as I’m prostrate on the floor before him. _In front of my squad_. Shame mixes with the warm pleasure, and I’m unsure of what to do. In any case, I keep my gaze fixed straight ahead on his boots and hold back tears. “That will do. I will administer your punishment later. For now, let’s get to your appointment.”

He tugs my hair and I climb to my feet, flushing furiously and unable to meet anyone’s gaze. My squadmates are shocked into complete silence. After their accusations this morning, I suppose I would be equally bewildered in their place. Without any other discussion, I follow Sephiroth to the elevator. He glances at me several times with that same appraisal. It makes me nervous, but Sephiroth just hums.

We arrive at the Science Department, dread looming in my stomach. The clock behind reception reads 10:15. The receptionist looks up and greets the general.

“Sir! I didn’t realize you had an appointment today,” she says anxiously.

“It’s fine, Sarah. I’m only here to accompany my pet. This is Cloud.”

The pretty brunette offers me a pleasant smile, but then her eyes slide down my body and then slink to Sephiroth. I don’t miss her knowing smirk and raised eyebrow.

“Your _pet_ , sir? He’s adorable.” She smiles a little wider. “Welcome, Cloud. I’ll let them know you’re here.”

“Cloud, do you have something to say to Sarah?” The general prompts me.

I glance up, unsure of what I’m supposed to say.

“The _time_ , Cadet.”

“Oh. I apologize for my tardiness. I will make sure to be punctual in the future.”

Sarah waves her hand.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure you have an _excellent_ reason for being... detained.” Her sarcastic suggestiveness leaks into her words.

Sephiroth lowers himself gracefully into a chair in the waiting room, and I try to flop into the seat next to him.

"Ah, ah, ah," he tuts at me. When I meet his gaze, he gestures at the floor. He can't be serious! "Kneel."

Further revulsion sinks into my guts, but I'm walking a tightrope as it is. I don't protest. I simply obey, dropping to my knees next to his chair.

“Good boy.” I wish I didn’t feel such pleasure at the soft words of praise! It irritates me!

His hand rests gently in my hair, the squeaking of the leather oddly loud in my ears.

My stomach turns over uncomfortably. I hate doctors and scientists. Even after all these years, I have never once gotten used to them. I've experienced Hojo's perfected form of torture time and time again, and it _never_ gets easier.

Within a few minutes, a nurse calls us back. I lower my head—mimicking shame about my late arrival to cover my anxiety—and follow him into an exam room with my new master at my heels.

“Remove your clothing and sit on the table,” the nurse says.

He leaves without a second glance.

“Wait,” I say. “Sir, why do I have to strip? Aren’t these simple injections?”

Sephiroth shrugs.

“There’s nothing simple about mako injections. It’s to save your uniform wear and tear. Do as you are bid.”

He’s seen me naked before, but I still don’t want to strip in front of him. Sephiroth isn’t moving and he looks displeased. So I get to work, starting with my boots. I remove my clothes efficiently and fold them up neatly, ending up naked (except for the damned collar) and shielding my privates as well as I can with my hands. Sephiroth’s gaze burns against my skin and it’s intimidating. I cast my eyes around the room.

“What is it, pet?”

“May I have a gown?”

“It’s unnecessary,” he replies. “You don’t need it. There is no need to feel shame. You’re beautiful. Lie back on the exam table like a good pet.”

I do as I’m told with a bitter taste on my tongue. Once I lie back on the table, the door opens and the nurse enters, pushing a cart. He doesn’t say anything as he approaches, but he frowns at my hands, which are doing the best to keep myself covered.

“These are your first mako injections, Cadet Strife, so we don’t know how you will respond,” he says. He pulls leather restraints from under the table and buckles them around my ankles. I feel ill at the sensation and a frightened whimper escapes my lips.

“Please,” I beg, again surprised by how easily tears come to my eyes.

“It’s for the best,” the nurse says. “Don’t worry. Your master will be by your side the entire time.”

While scolding me, the nurse attaches a blood pressure cuff, pulse oximeter, and a heart monitor for my vitals. He takes my temperature and makes a note of it on the chart.

The shadow looming over my shoulder comes closer, and Sephiroth gazes down at me. He looks at me fondly as he flattens my arms against the table while the nurse buckles the wrist restraints. There’s a strap that goes across my chest as well.

“ _Please_ ,” I beg. I haven't felt this frightened in a long time.

“Be brave, puppet,” Sephiroth says. “This will be painful but it is better for both of us in the long term.”

He has to steady my trembling arm so the nurse can inject the green liquid into my vein. A gradual burn at first, the injection heats up to severe pain when it reaches my heart. I’m gasping, tears running down my face, and Sephiroth strokes my hair kindly. He touches my collar and the tender skin of my throat and whispers, “Hush now. _Sleep_.”

I’m shocked when the spell forces my consciousness away. Darkness coils around me and all my senses fade. It feels a little like sinking into the Lifestream. I am both thankful and stunned that Sephiroth bothered to take care of my pain this way. It almost feels like he cares.

Sleep spells aren’t quite like dreaming. You can sometimes hear what is happening in your surroundings—especially if you’re in pain. Time passes differently, so I don’t know how long I’ve been under when I hear two voices. I recognize Sephiroth right away. It must be this version’s memories that cause me to stay relaxed and calm when I hear it. However, a shudder courses through my body when I recognize the other voice in the room. It’s unmistakably Professor Hojo.

“It’s the most efficient method for introducing your cells to him. We’ve discussed this.”

“He’s unconscious!”

“That’s because you cast the spell.”

“It was intolerable to see him suffer.”

“Don’t raise your voice to me, boy. You know what you have to do. And you only have about fifteen minutes to get it done. If you don’t finish, his body will process the mako too quickly and his immune system will react poorly to your DNA. After a successful donation of your cells, the next round of his injections will be much more efficient. Right now is the best chance of absorption.”

I hear a sigh of resignation.

“Good luck,” the professor says. "I'll check his vitals in fifteen minutes." Footsteps recede and the door opens and closes.

The restraints are removed and I am turned onto my stomach. The large hands handling me are gentle and tender. It _must_ be a dream, I think. Hojo rarely left me alone before and Sephiroth has no reason to handle me gently. The table shifts beneath me, both ends dropping lower so my back is bent and my ass is slightly raised in the air. I can barely make out the temperature of the room because the mako rushing through my veins is so warm. Still partway under the Sleep spell, however, I’m not in the amount of pain I would expect.

“Puppet,” Sephiroth murmurs against my ear. “This is not how I imagined our first time. Forgive me. I’ll make this as painless as possible. Try to relax.”

My legs are parted as he sighs softly. The creak of leather gloves being removed fills my ears. A finger slick with warmed lubricant slides over my entrance. It’s startling, but I can’t move. Sleep feels similar to a Stop spell, except my body feels heavy and relaxed rather than restrained and frozen. When the digit slips inside my body, it moves carefully and efficiently, working my muscles open and waiting for my insides to stop fluttering before moving deeper.

The invasion of this private part of my body isn’t painful—possibly because of the spell or the injection. My body isn’t even sore from yesterday’s assault, and I’m very thankful for the Cure I was given last night.

Once two fingers easily scissor inside me and slide in and out unimpeded, my heart clenches. I suddenly realize _exactly_ what is happening. A mako injection was just administered to me. I’ve been placed under a Sleep spell. And now my new master is stretching my body with his fingers. I can only assume he is about to fuck me. Nothing makes sense but it no longer feels like a dream. My state of consciousness is bordering on awareness, but I can’t speak or consent to any activity. Horrible vulnerability and helplessness pulse alongside the mako, strong enough to force tears from my closed eyes.

I’m not aware enough to speak, so I can only lie here. I’m reminded of how gentle he was with me last night—but even then, I was restrained with a Stop spell. So when he climbs up on the table, straddling me with his leather pants pressing against the outside of my thighs, I can’t help panicking.

But panic is a different animal when you’re under the influence of a status spell. And a mako injection, too, I suppose. My senses are more aroused—but I can’t see anything or move, so all sensation feels amplified. Three digits are exploring my insides. Each knuckle bumps my inner walls, and Sephiroth’s remaining fingers caress my puckered, relaxed opening. When he deliberately strokes my prostate, a shudder of pleasure wracks my body and a soft sigh spills from my mouth.

Am I asleep or awake? I can’t quite tell—but since I can’t move or prevent anything from happening, I decide to submit. I don’t have another choice, after all. Besides, it’s not exactly painful. It’s more confusing when combined with the effects of the mako.

After a few minutes, the fingers pull away entirely, leaving me weirdly empty. I hear the slick sound of lubricant behind me. The hot, firm head of his erection presses into me. It’s slow and steady—larger than the fingers but not an entirely unpleasant sensation. When the head pushes against that sensitive bundle of nerves, it’s enough to stimulate my body to respond and my dick hardens against the metal beneath me. It feels icy against my hot skin but not unpleasant.

Once he is fully seated inside me, hands caress me from the top of my head, combing through the spikes, down my neck to my back and shoulders, skating along my sides to my hips. Fingers tickle across my ass to my lower back, massaging more firmly before returning to my hips and slipping underneath my body to my cock. A pleased hum sounds in my ears.

“Hmm. The mako is already affecting you, pet. I’ll make this pleasurable for both of us—even if we are in a bit of a hurry.”

His voice drips with confidence, making my pulse race. I don’t have much awareness of the depths of my hero worship for this man, but being here, now, pinned beneath him and unable to move, with him inside me, lights me up with lust. Even though (or perhaps even _because_ ) I can’t respond except passively, pleasure grips me and my breath starts to catch with each hard thrust of his hips.

“Don’t worry, we have plenty of time opportunity to make it up to you later,” he purrs, his voice laced with arousal. He must have leaned down to get closer. The vibration of his voice tickles deep inside my ear like a physical touch. “I can’t wait to see you fall apart under my hands while you are aware of your surroundings. I want to fuck you until you can’t see straight.”

Those words—combined with the persistent, strong thrusts that force my hips into the hand surrounding my cock—heighten my arousal faster than I could ever expect. Once again, I am made aware of my youth and utter lack of sexual experience and stamina. Within a minute or two, I am close to climax, shivering each time his thumb presses into my slit.

Somehow, though I am unable to move or vocalize more than a hum, Sephiroth can tell and shows me mercy by picking up his pace. As I spill into his hand—a flash of heat bursting through my core that rivals the chemicals in my veins—his breath catches and I am filled with his release. I'm left shivering in a strange, hot afterglow with a persistent mako burn rushing through me.

He trails kisses from the cleft of my ass to my nape, tracing my spine, before he pulls out of me and lifts off. I feel a strange sensation as something harder and smaller than his cock pushes its way inside my body. Is that a plug? What on earth—?

“Good boy,” he whispers, giving my ass a gentle pat. My skin prickles with gooseflesh at the praise. “We need to keep my release inside you as long as possible. You did very well, puppet. Now Sleep.”

The numbing warmth of the spell brushes across my skin and a deep sleep takes over once more. I barely have time to register his words or why he fucked me right now. What does any of this have to do with the injection? This time, the spell is strong enough to cancel the effects of the injection, and I’m thankful when I’m wrapped in silent darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no promises that I will be able to finish this fiction with the next chapter!


	6. The Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK, people. This chapter is finally here—and I’ve split it into two, because 20 pages is WAY too long for an update. I’ll post this first and as soon as I edit the second half, I’ll post it right away.
> 
> Cloud is adjusting to his enhancements. He also asks Sephiroth about what happened in the lab. He’s given specific instructions.
> 
> There’s some mild mentions of masturbation in this chapter.

The next 24 hours pass unpleasantly. I wake up in Sephiroth’s bedroom, stripped down to my boxers and covered in slick, sticky, green-tinged sweat. I feel sick to my stomach and achy as if I have the flu. Of course, I vaguely remember how sick mako exposure can make a person. This world is no different. I’m surprised to see it’s dark outside and Sephiroth is home. 

The silver-haired man makes sure I get a shower and a light meal, letting me know the side effects I’m having are expected. He says I should start feeling the effects of the mako in a few days, but I won’t have a chance to get used to it till I restart my training program. I’ve been given two days' leave and expected to return Wednesday afternoon. He suggests we can start training then.

He strips the bed and replaces the sheets before it’s time to call it a night. He asks if I’m in pain and if I’d like another Sleep spell. At first, I decline. But after a full hour of trying not to wake the larger man with my inability to get comfortable, when he offers again, this time I accept gratefully.

For a while, I am not sure if I’m awake or dreaming, but the next morning my mind is a little clearer—I wonder about the sex in the lab. Did I imagine that? Monday evening when I first woke, I did not have that plug inside me, nor did I experience any soreness or evidence of penetration, so I am curious as to whether I was dreaming. I’m unsure how to ask, but by breakfast Tuesday, before Sephiroth heads to the office, I gather my courage.

“So, um, Sephiroth,” I start. He looks up, pleased when I use his name. “During my injections, I seem to, um, remember some stuff. My memory is fuzzy.”

“Yes, that is understandable. You were under a Sleep spell. What do you remember?”

“Well, I overheard the professor and you.”

“And?”

“And I think we, um, had sex.” I am using a much quieter voice.

Sephiroth nods and shifts in his chair.

“It wasn’t how I wanted our first time to go, but it was necessary. I spent time preparing you and making sure you wouldn’t feel pain. Your body seemed to enjoy it.”

“Why was it necessary?” It seems an odd choice of word.

“As you know, you have qualified for early enhancement as my companion. It will keep you safe from harm—enabling you to protect yourself from over-zealous fans or those who seek to harm me, should our relationship become public knowledge. Also, I don’t have much experience with unenhanced partners. I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.”

That is a surprise to me—especially because I clearly remember the details of the contract I had to sign. Apparently, the surprise shows on my face and Sephiroth smiles.

“I don’t wish to harm you. That is not to say that I will not discipline you when required. But I’d like any pain I inflict to be intentional, not accidental.”

“Oh,” I say. “So I will be safe if I don’t disobey?”

“For the most part. However, you will remember your earlier disobedience. You are due for punishment.”

“What?” I _have_ forgotten. I shift uncomfortably in my chair.

“For wasting my valuable time when you failed to show up in a timely manner for your appointment,” he reminds me, his voice still soft. “And also for removing your collar.”

“I’m sorry,” I whisper.

“I’m sure you are. And we discussed this.”

“But I’m still _learning_!” I whimper.

“And a physical punishment will help the lesson sink in,” Sephiroth says. “Don’t worry, though. I will wait to administer any punishment until you have recovered from the first round of enhancements.”

This talk of punishment sends a shudder of fear through my body, and I nearly forget why I brought up the subject in the first place. I shake my head to try to get a hold of myself and take a sip of orange juice.

“I understand. And thank you for your mercy,” I say. “But back to what we were discussing, why in the science department?”

“Why what?”

Part of me feels that Sephiroth knows _exactly_ what I am asking. And even _he_ should know that fucking someone who is under a Sleep spell is _weird_. I persist.

“I mean, why did you fuck me in the procedure room?”

“Oh. It wasn’t meant like that. I was simply transferring my DNA to you.”

“Transferring your DNA?” I stiffen at the thought, remembering very clearly what it's like to be under this man's control.

“Yes. S-cells are heavily present in my sperm.”

 _S-cells_? I am extremely uncomfortable now. I remember something about these cells from my time in Hojo’s lab—in my original universe.

“As you may or may not be aware, the mako injections are infused with J-cells, which are absorbed into your DNA. They are what is responsible for the additional power SOLDIERs have. The mako weakens your body’s immune system and allows the J-cells to be absorbed.”

“All right,” I say, unable to hide the suspicion in my voice.

“S-cells are from me, obviously,” he continues. “They will prevent degradation.”

“Is that _all_ S-cells do?” I know very well that isn’t all Sephiroth’s cells will do. I just didn’t know I could absorb them through his cum! I’m starting to get frightened now.

“It isn’t. Hojo predicts they will allow us a unique connection.”

Gods! This is what I was afraid of! I shove down the panic rising in my chest with a deep breath.

“What sort of connection?”

“I’m not exactly sure. The professor suggested it would be useful for our arrangement.”

“But it’s _permanent_!” I exclaim. “I can’t ever get rid of them, can I?”

“Well, that was technically in the contract you signed,” Sephiroth says calmly. “SOLDIER injections work the same way, and you wanted to apply for SOLDIER. I’m not sure why you’re so anxious about this.”

“You’re not sure why I’m— _fuck_!” I breathe out, loud and long. “Sir, are you trying to _control_ me?”

“Excuse me?”

“Control? Like—use me as a puppet? Take away my free will?”

“What on earth gives you that idea?” The look in Sephiroth’s expression tells me he doesn’t realize the full effect that his cells have on others. Of course, it might not be as extreme as it was in my original timeline. The cells were definitely not administered to me in the same way—at least, not that I remember. But what if they were and I just blacked it out? It’s possible that Hojo did something like artificial insemination rather than mixing them with mako, and I just don’t remember!

“Cloud, you need to calm down. Take a few deep breaths. This isn’t as big of a deal as you think it is. Come on. Deep breath in, deep breath out.”

I try to even out my breathing. I cannot _believe_ this, though. Was the entire point of the contract basically forcing me to consent to be Sephiroth’s puppet?!

“Better. Good boy,” he reaches across the table and ruffles my spikes. I try to ignore the warmth that flood my chest at the sound of his praise. “Now, can you tell me what specifically is worrying you?”

“I don’t want to lose my ability to choose.”

“Do you think you might?”

“Well, isn’t that the point of that connection?”

“You realize you’ve given up a lot of choices already,” Sephiroth reminds me. “The contract spelled all of this out.”

“Yes, but I still want to be able to _choose_ to submit!” I protest. “I don’t want to be turned into some mindless clone!”

Sephiroth huffs a soft laugh.

“A clone? What an interesting concept. Cloud, listen to me. This is the first time the professor has tried anything like this. We know that the current SOLDIER serum has the side effect of cell degradation. This experiment is supposed to counteract that degradation. If it’s successful, Hojo will be able to make a vaccine for the existing SOLDIERs to keep them protected from degrading.”

“Wait,” I say suddenly. “Zack? He is going to degrade?”

Sephiroth shrugs.

“We aren’t sure. Did you meet Fair’s mentor Angeal?”

I nod slowly—but I’m unsure if I actually have met him in this timeline.

“Angeal and Genesis were my close friends. They both suffered from degradation. They went insane and their bodies aged and became unpredictable.”

“But didn’t they use G-cells?” I ask.

Sephiroth's eyes narrow suddenly, glowing brighter than I have ever seen.

“How do you know about G-cells?”

Shit. Maybe I _don’t_ know about them in this timeline. How could I? Unless Zack told me?

“Um, Zack told me? He was torn up when Angeal died.”

“He told you Angeal died?”

I really don’t know how to answer that question. I know that Zack ended up killing Angeal and that he did it because Sephiroth declined the mission. But I have no idea of what this version of me knows. So I just nod.

“I see.” Sephiroth leans forward and meets my gaze again. “Knowing that the latest introduction of both S- and J-cells might save your friend, does that ease your fears?”

After a moment, I nod.

“I would like to be able to help Zack if I can.” Then, another thought occurs to me. “Does this mean you will have to, um, infuse all the SOLDIERs in the same way?”

Sephiroth laughs at this.

“If I did, would you have a complaint?”

“Um, it’s not my business,” I say, but I can’t suppress the slight tinge of jealousy in my tone.

“Pet, you’re _very_ sweet to feel possessive of your master. Honestly, why is such a connection abhorrent to you? Do you trust me so little? I’m responsible for your health and well-being, after all. I’d never do anything to hurt you for the sake of injury.”

I am not sure I believe that. Of course, I can’t say it. Part of me wants to believe it, though.

“So you don’t want a mindless puppet to do your bidding?”

“I don’t. I desire your submission—but submission requires a willingness on your part to trust yourself to my care. That is what I want from you.” Sephiroth reaches across the table to take my hand. “You’re trembling. Is this still not enough to soothe you, kitten?”

“Um, that’s, um, I don’t know. I think I am still not feeling well from the injections.”

“Well, taking it easy today should help. If I can’t leave my office for lunch, I will send Zack to check on you. Now, pay attention, Cloud.” Sephiroth waits a moment, taking the time to carefully fasten both of his tall boots. “You may experience some sexual side effects from the mako. It’s important that you don’t indulge until I am here.”

“Excuse me?” I look up again, startled.

“Don’t touch yourself without permission,” he clarifies, voice low. “It will be good practice for your new role. You won’t touch yourself with my permission. If you do—”

But really, how would he ever know if I obey him or not?

“—I will find out and I will add to your existing punishment.”

“Existing...?”

“As I reminded you before. I am waiting until you’ve fully recovered from the side effects and will deal with your discipline issue then. You need to understand that my time is valuable. When I ask you to do something, it must be timely. Also, you are to wear your collar at all times unless otherwise instructed.”

“I am sorry, sir,” I murmur. I’m not really sorry, but the way he is talking about punishment has me concerned. I kind of just want him to leave.

“You will make it up to me later,” he says confidently. “Now, I’ll be in my office if you need anything. Don’t hesitate to contact me.” He pulls a new PHS out of his pocket and hands it to me. Then he ruffles my hair in a way that reminds me a little of Zack, only a lot more gentle. “Rest and sleep today, my cadet.”

He leans down and kisses me on the lips—making me blink in surprise—but it stays chaste. He smiles fondly at me and drops a last kiss on my nose before he releases my chin, then leaves the apartment. I hear the door click and realize I’ve been locked inside. Sighing, I head back to the bedroom. I’m tired and worried and wishing I’d get out of this world soon. To _hell_ with leaving this world’s version of me in such a position! As long as I don’t have to deal with it!

After a few minutes in the soft bed, I drift off to a restless, mako dream-fueled sleep.

* * *

“Hey, Spike,” Zack’s voice is oddly soft, as is the hand stroking through my hair. “Lunchtime, kiddo. Let’s get you another shower and some food in this flat little tummy. How’re you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a truck,” I groan, pulling the comforter over my head. My skin is slick and slimy, and I don’t resist when Zack laughs and pulls the blankets off me.

“Shower, Cloudy. You’ll feel better.”

I do as I’m asked, noticing Zack hovering outside the bathroom. I don’t think I could hear it before today—it seems like a fast response to the enhancements, at any rate.

“Zack, I’m fine,” I holler from underneath the stream of hot water. “I’ll call if I need help.”

“All right. You were real wobbly, is all.” I hear his steps leave and return five minutes later. At least I’m drying off at this point. I don’t say anything, however, just pull on a fresh set of clothes and comb through my hair.

Zack has brought sandwiches for lunch. He has two giant ones, and I struggle to eat even half of what he’s brought. He wheedles and bribes me to finish, teasing me as he usually does.

“Is it everything you’d hoped for, Spike?”

“Lunch? Yeah. But to be honest, since it’s you, I made sure to keep my expectations low,” I snark softly.

“You _wound_ me, Spike!” Zack laughs. “No, I mean— _here_. You are here now. With _him_.”

“And?”

“This is astounding. I thought you’d be more excited! I mean—he’s _all_ you ever talk about!”

My cheeks flood with heat at his bold comment.

“I don’t know what you mean,” I insist.

“Come on, Cloudy. I know you better than that!” He leans in and ruffles my hair. As he leans in, I’m sure I detect the sound of his nose making a soft snuffling sound. Is he... _smelling_ me? “Oh. I understand. I’m sure he gave you some instructions, didn’t he?”

“Instructions?”

“You were warned about some of the side effects of mako infusion, weren’t you?”

I nod. And then my cheeks get even redder. He can smell my _arousal_? What the actual fuck?!

“Be sure to follow them to the letter. He’s a tough son of bitch when he issues an order. You would be wise not to disobey.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I repeat, pulling away. “I’m going back to bed. I’m exhausted.”

“Cloud, just _call_ him. Call him if you need to.”

I sigh and wave my hand, not even looking over my shoulder as I head back to the bedroom. What’s ailing me isn’t anything that sleep won’t take care of, I think. When I crawl into bed, my skin shivers with goosebumps. The remains of Sephiroth’s scent lingers in the sheets. I swap my pillow for his and inhale deeply. It isn’t helping my situation—as my dick swells and my balls start to ache.

After tossing and turning for an hour, I sit up and glance at the PHS Sephiroth left me on the bedside table. I pick it up, scrolling through the contacts. There are three: Zackary (and his name is not Zackary!), The Office, and Master. I slam the phone down on the table in frustration and disgust. He is _not_ my master!

That alone is enough to make me continue suffering alone. I run through the options in my head. First, what I _should_ do is call Sephiroth. It’s what he asked me to do. Second, I could deliberately disobey and take care of the issue myself. However, if Zack could tell I was aroused while I was sitting at the table, surely Sephiroth must be able to as well. He could probably tell whether I had taken care of my needs on my own, too. On the other hand, I’ve already earned his punishment for showing up late for the appointment with Hojo as well as taking off my collar. I still don’t know what the consequences for those infractions might be.

Now, my brain helpfully reminds me of the “punishment” section of the contract I signed. Wasn’t “denial of the slave’s pleasure” included in that list? For some reason, the idea that is what he has in mind for me is more terrifying than him breaking my bones.

Sighing heavily, I reach for the PHS and press on the Master's contact. I connect to Sephiroth’s number.

“Pet,” he answers, his voice rumbling low. “Is everything all right?”

“Um, I’m fine—I just—um...” Now that I’m on the phone, I’m not sure what to say.

“What’s wrong, puppet?”

“Not wrong, exactly. Just, um, some unpleasant side effects from the mako.”

“Hmm?”

I’m sure he knows what I am talking about.

“Zack may have mentioned?”

“Mentioned what?”

I sigh heavily into the phone.

“Are you rolling your eyes at me?” Sephiroth asks, barely suppressing a chuckle.

“Not even you could hear that,” I murmur.

“Cloud. You did well to call. Now tell me what you need.” The praise takes me by surprise. It warms up something in my chest and also floods my groin with heat. What the fuck is wrong with me in this world?!

“I... um. I’m not—I don’t know.”

“You don’t know why you called?”

“I know—I just, um, kind of don’t want to say.”

“Kitten, I can’t read your mind. So tell me what you need.” That statement sends a little shiver through my body. Because soon enough—once his cells start to work—I have a feeling he might be able to read my mind.

“Th-the mako, it’s, um, giving me some unpleasant side effects.”

“I am aware.”

“No, not that kind. I, um, I just need some physical attention, I think.”

“Physical attention?” Sephiroth’s voice fades out for a second.

“Are you in your office right now?”

“Does it matter? I can go where I like, can’t I?”

“N-no, um, well, yes, of course, you can. I just... Well, before you left, you told me not to, uh, touch myself?”

“Yes. And?”

“I kind of want to.”

“Well, you’ll be punished if you do.”

“B-but I, um, I _need_ to. I could take care of it in the shower, b-but I thought I’d call and, um, ch-check with you first?”

There’s a pleased pause at the other end of the line.

“Good boy, Cloud. You did well to call me. Strip off your clothes and wait for me in your spot in the living room. Do _not_ touch yourself. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” I say. The line clicks out and I leave the phone on the nightstand. Immediately, I strip off everything except the collar, leaving my clothes in a mess on the floor and then going back to scoop them into the laundry. My skin is still slightly slick with mako, and I don’t like wandering around the apartment naked. But I do as he requested.

As I wait, I wonder how long he will leave me here. I suppose he could just want me to wait here—on my knees, naked and vulnerable. It would be cruel, but in character with the man I know. But is this Sephiroth the one I know and killed so many times?

“Goddess, Aerith. I sure hope you know what you’re doing.”

I wait as instructed. The more minutes tick by, the more ridiculous my discomfort feels. Would it hurt _anyone_ if I just touched myself a little? Just to ease the edge off my desire? And what’s taking him so long? I never thought I’d feel anxious to be in the general’s company, but I certainly am impatient now.

After waiting on my knees for 45 minutes, I breathe out heavily. This is fucked up. I know he’s working. But I have needs, for Gaia’s sake! Keeping my eye on the door, I reach down between my legs and ghost my fingers across the tip of my erection. I shudder strongly, surprised at the amount of precum that spills out and the painful pleasure that shoots through my groin. I am also slightly surprised at the vulgar sound that escapes my mouth.

Maybe this isn’t a good idea after all. I’m taken aback by how strong my desire is—and touching myself really isn’t doing anything except making it worse. Sephiroth didn’t tell me not to masturbate. He told me not to _touch_ myself. I’m well aware I’m disobeying him right now—but he still isn’t here. He said he would come, but it’s been nearly an hour.

I use a gentle touch and continue stroking myself, wincing every so often with the pain and moaning with the pleasure. I don’t plan to finish myself off. Even with mako enhancements, he will probably be able to tell if I’m not uncomfortably aroused by the time he gets here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly go wrong?


	7. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the chapter that’s taken me forever to write, posted on the same day, OMG go play the lottery. For those of you new to my writing, please note the whump-iness of this chapter. Sensitive readers should probably avoid this fiction all together.
> 
> This chapter switches to Sephiroth’s POV. I hope he comes across as in character, but it’s kinda how I see him, I guess. There is punishment (impact play) and some comfort in this update. Cloud has dug himself in a deeper hole after all. And yes, Sephiroth totally objectifies Cloud in this chapter.

I’m pleased the little cadet dared to call. He did as I asked, and I plan to reward him for his good behavior. Only I have to finish this pile of paperwork before I leave for the day.

Glancing at the clock, I realize it’s been close to 45 minutes since he called. Surely, he is desperate by now. I am well aware that he probably didn’t call right away. He’s been uncomfortable for hours now. My body has gone through the side effects of mako again and again. And he is much smaller than I am. I shift in my chair slightly, feeling myself stiffen in my leather pants. I’ve been excited to have him recover and it thrills me to be able to take his pleasure (and his discipline) into my hands.

I have to confess that as much as I assured the blonde that I don’t wish him pain, I’m awfully excited to discipline him. It makes me as close to giddy as I can get, in fact. 

Finally, I wrap up my work and pull on my long coat, leaving the office. I bid my secretary a good day as I leave, walking toward the elevators. She looks up, shocked to see I'm leaving early. First Class Fair is also leaving his office. It’s only 1530, so I know he must be sneaking out.

“Leaving so soon, Zackary?” I hum, startling him. The way he jumps when surprised is _excessively_ amusing to me. I’ve never let it on, but whenever I see him, I deliberately lighten my footsteps so I might have the chance to see his reaction. He has enhanced hearing and senses, just like me. He just ignores them, I think. I suppress a smile when he relaxes and puts a hand on the back of his neck.

“Oh, hi, Seph. Yeah, I finished early today.” He grins at me. "You've got a little chocobo waiting anxiously for you."

“You finished _all_ that paperwork.” I cannot withhold the doubt from my tone.

“Well, at least the stuff that was due today. I, um, got called out to the slums.”

“I heard of no mission in the slums today, Zackary.”

“Well, it’s not exactly a _mission_. But my girlfriend—well, you see, she misses me. And she has some issues with Turks.”

“Aerith, her name is?” I met the green-eyed brunette once before Angeal and Genesis defected. She's enchanting, really.

“You remembered!” Zack bursts out, clapping me on the shoulder. I’ve seen him do this to the small blonde—no, to _my cadet_ —on several occasions. He must be much sturdier than he looks. “Yeah,” Zack continues dreamily. “She’s just great!” After a soft sigh, he looks at me and wiggles his eyebrows. “But you’re off early, too, I see.”

“I received a phone call requesting my assistance.”

Zack laughs.

“I bet you did! You’d better be nice to Spike, Seph. You’re a great fit, you know.” He gives me a hard look.

“What? If you’ve got something to say, spit it out.”

“You’ve fucked him already, haven’t you?”

I press my lips together before answering.

“It’s what our contract specifies,” I clarify. “I still don’t understand why you waited so long to introduce us.”

“I planned on it. Just—you’re busy all the time—”

“Zackary, we have our movie nights on Friday. He could have joined us at any time.”

“I used that time to whet your appetite for him first. I _knew_ you’d like him. He seemed weirdly uncomfortable when I saw him today.”

“Mako enhancements do that, you know.”

“Yeah, but a _different_ kind of uncomfortable,” Zack says, looking at me.

The elevator dings and the doors open. No one is inside, so I hold the door and let Zack in first. He presses the button for his floor and mine.

“He actually called you for help?” Zack asks, suddenly interested.

I nod.

“With _that_ issue?”

“It’s what I asked him to do,” I say plainly.

“But—Seph—he’s such a shy kid! He’d blush so prettily and get all cute whenever I’d even mention your name! He’s all grown up now.”

“I should hope so, considering I plan to ravish him when I return to the apartment,” I say, deliberately provoking his big-brother attitude toward my cadet.

“ _Seph_!”

“ _Zackary_.”

“Just go easy on him. He can be a bit stubborn at times.” Zack covers his eyes with his hand. “I can’t _believe_ you just used the word ‘ravish.’”

I chuckle softly despite myself. I kind of can’t believe it, either, but he doesn’t need to know that. I have an image to maintain, after all.

The doors open on Zack’s floor.

“Enjoy your flower girl,” I say cheekily.

“Enjoy your little blonde trooper,” Zack replies, as unfazed as ever.

The doors close and I take a moment to adjust my pants. They are unpleasantly constricting. Thankfully, I am almost home.

Once the elevator arrives, I walk down the hall to my apartment. It uses a key and biometrics to open. The moment I enter, I smell the blonde’s incredibly seductive scent. Even headier than before his mako injections, he smells like a sweet summer evening. I glance into the living room, seeing him startle when I come in.

I’m pleased to see him kneeling obediently on the plush carpet in my living room. Gorgeously stripped to the skin, a soft sheen of sweat shimmers in the natural light, only slightly tinted with the lime green mako that is still seeping from his pores. It’s much better than this morning—he should be ready to return to training tomorrow. And now, I have the pleasure of dealing with his earlier infractions.

After stepping out of my boots, I hang my coat by the door and place the Masamune on the rack on the wall. I have a habit of carrying the sword with me even when alone in my apartment. I have a second rack in the bedroom, easily within reach of the bed. Old habits die hard, I suppose.

“Good afternoon, Cloud,” I purr, walking over to where he is kneeling. He lowers his gaze to the hands resting on his lap. I don’t miss the lovely flush on his cheeks. It matches the flushed erection jutting up proudly between his legs, even as he tries to hide it. He glances up and returns a soft greeting.

“Welcome home, sir.” He has the _softest_ voice—it’s truly gentle and magic to my ears.

As I examine him more closely, I notice his cock is shimmering. Not just a few drops of pre-cum have gathered at the tip, either. There is no way he obeyed me and ended up this way. I can tell from the scent that he has been touching himself.

I sit down on the couch, opening my legs and resting my elbows on my knees, leaning forward to get in his space. Tendrils of my hair skim over his bare legs, and I watch him struggle to stay still and not to shudder.

“Cadet,” I start gently. “Is there something you’d like to tell me?”

“Sir?” He glances up from his hands to meet my eyes, shrinking away slightly when he meets my gaze.

“Do you have something you’d like to confess, Cloud?”

He shakes his head in vehement denial.

“No, sir.”

“No? Are you quite sure?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Yes, you have something to confess, or yes, you are sure you have nothing to confess?”

“The second, sir.”

“Hmph,” I hum softly, leaning back a little on the couch. The black leather creaks underneath my pants. How to go about this, I wonder? “Cloud, are you aware that SOLDIERs have enhanced senses?”

“Of course, sir.” He won’t meet my gaze. He's so cute when he's guilty!

“Are you aware that smell and taste are also enhanced?”

“Um, yes, sir.”

“Then you won’t mind giving me your right hand?” I hold out my hand expectantly, waiting for him to comply.

“ _Why_? I mean, why, sir?” He balls up his hands into fists and presses them firmly into his thighs. It’s cute—that he thinks he’s gotten away with anything.

“Humor me,” I suggest, waiting patiently for him to willingly place his hand in mine. I could easily grab it, but I’d like him to choose to obey.

He meets my gaze with gorgeous blue eyes, and I don’t miss both his hands opening and subtly rubbing on his thighs before he gently places his hand in mine.

His hand is oddly delicate for an infantryman. I know he’s been putting in hours of training with Zack, but the callouses from holding a sword are barely developing. His skin is baby soft and smooth—flawless, really. I stroke his fingers and his palm gently before bringing his hand to my mouth. He gasps softly when I push his fingers between my lips. I also lick the palm of his hand, smelling and tasting pre-cum there. He shudders at the touch, his fingers trembling. I know he hasn’t finished himself off, but I am well aware he disobeyed my order to wait for me. I hum thoughtfully.

“Sir?” He asks, now nervous.

“Cloud, are you familiar with the concept of ‘obeying the law to the letter’?”

“Of course, sir.”

“Do you recall what my words were to you this morning?”

“Um, I think you told me not to indulge myself without you.”

I did use the word “indulge.”

“That’s correct. I also told you not to touch yourself while I was away.”

“Yes, sir.”

I narrow my eyes at him and release his hand, folding my arms across my chest.

“I _didn’t_!” He exclaims suddenly. “I _really_ didn’t! I mean— _look_ at me!” His cheeks redden even further when he gestures at his erection.

“I realize the effects of mako can be uncomfortable,” I go on. “But _I_ am responsible for meeting your needs. _You_ are responsible for doing as you are told.”

“B-but I d-didn’t—”

“Perhaps instead of arguing with me, you ought to shut your pretty little mouth and listen.” I keep my tone even and calm, even as he raises his voice.

“I _didn’t_!” He insists. “I even called like you told me to!”

“If you intend to disrespect me, we will continue this conversation at another time.”

“I’m s-sorry, sir. B-but I c- _called_ you! Sir! I w-waited...”

“And yet, you still touched yourself.”

He lets out a soft sound of irritation, which I secretly find adorable.

“Even if I did, it’s m- _my_ body. _Sir_.” He doesn’t hide his rebellious tone.

“Not anymore. Perhaps we'd better examine that contract again.”

I rise from the sofa and walk to my desk. I have a small working area in my apartment. It’s seldom used, but there’s a computer on the desk as well as office supplies in case I want to work from home.

Opening the top drawer of the filing cabinet, I pull out the contract.

“Unfortunately, we will have to deal with your earlier infractions—your tardiness, your disobedience in removing your collar—as well as this one. Cadet, please fetch the wooden spoon from the kitchen and join me at the table.”

“S-sir...”

“Don’t make this worse for yourself,” I say. “Every second you delay will add to your existing punishment. I must take care of any discipline issues before seeing to your needs.”

The blonde sulkily rises from his position, keeping his gaze on the carpet. He makes his way to the kitchen as I’ve asked—more slowly than I would like but at least I can admire his ass on the way—and returns with a spoon.

“I plan to go easy on you for the first two weeks. However, I will _not_ tolerate disobedience. It’s a habit I intend to break.”

Carding my hands through his blonde spikes—they are so soft under my fingers—I grab a handful of hair and maneuver him to stand directly in front of the table. I lay out the contract before him and push him over, bending him at the waist. As if correcting his position in sword training, I nudge his feet slightly wider than shoulder-width apart.

“Sir,” he whines softly. “I—I am s-so sorry. I know y-you told me n-not to touch myself, and I t-tried my b-best—”

“Hush,” I whisper. “Keep quiet and listen. I know you are trying your best. But I need you to understand that my word is final. I told you I would punish you if you disobeyed. I believe I was generous in withholding discipline until you’d recovered from the injections.”

“But sir!” He cries out. He’s obviously uncomfortable, but I presume this will make the discipline session stick a little better.

“Stay still,” I whisper into his ear. His ears are cute, too—easily as cute as his toes, digging into the carpet. “I expect you to remain in position, with your elbows and forearms on the table. Don’t move your legs. I’d hate to damage you accidentally.”

I move the contract before his eyes and flatten it out on the table. His cheeks are flaring, but he’s just gorgeous like this. My hand slides down his neck, tracing the bumps on his spine as I skate down to his nicely rounded ass. It’s really quite perfect. I’d prefer to keep him bare all the time so I can admire it. Even Zack has noticed his perfectly round ass—and those cadet uniforms don’t do anything for him. I scoop up the wooden spoon from the table, flexing my fingers around the handle. It should do for the first discipline session, I think. It will leave a lasting impression.

“ _Please_ , sir,” Cloud tries again, but I shush him.

“Listen to me, Cadet,” I purr into his ear, still stroking him, watching goosebumps trail behind my fingers. “You will read our agreement out loud. Your role should sink in better that way. Do you understand why you are being punished?”

“Yes, sir,” he replies miserably, his voice shaking.

“Tell me.”

“F-for, um, t-touching myself when you told me not to. F-for being late to my appointment and f-for h-hiding my collar.”

“Good boy,” I say softly, letting my fingers slip underneath the soft leather collar. It stands out gorgeously against his skin, somehow making him look even more naked than if he weren’t wearing a stitch of clothing at all. “Understand that I don’t want to hurt you, but you must take your position here seriously.” That is a little bit of a lie, but he doesn’t need to know that.

“Yes, sir,” he says—nearly in a sob. I haven’t even begun the punishment, and the sound of his voice is so soft and sad. “I-I’m s-sorry. I p-promise to d-do better.”

“I know you are sorry. And you will make it up to me now. All will be forgiven.”

He gasps when I take my hand off his body and press the surface of the spoon right at his sit spot—where his upper thighs meet his pert little ass. He takes a deep breath in, struggling to remain calm and still, and starts to read.

“Master/Slave contract,” his soft voice begins. It really does tickle my ears and it sends a burst of arousal through my body as he reads. I’m so distracted I nearly forget to start the spanking as he reads with a mostly-even voice. “This contract signifies Cadet Cloud Strife, hereby referred to as the Slave— _ah_!”

I take a moment to land the first strike. It’s extraordinarily precise—hitting his right cheek right where it meets his leg. He jerks, licks his lips, and then continues reading.

“... Has willingly entered into a relationship with SOLDIER First Class, General Sephiroth— _gah_!”

The second blow is on his left, and I’m pleased with how well he is doing in maintaining his position. I assumed I’d have to help him stay still. My right hand is at the ready, waiting for him to squirm, eager to press him down against the table.

“... Hereby referred to as the Master— _shit_!”

I keep the spoon resting on his ass for a moment when I hear the expletive from his lips. I hadn’t considered what I’d do if he swore. Do I want to punish him extra for swearing?

“... Until the contract is terminated. By— _fuck_!!”

Even louder this time, I realize. I read a research paper while still under Hojo’s care stating that swearing can decrease physical pain. He has no other recourse at this point. So I decide that during punishment, as long as he remains respectful, I will allow it.

“... By signing this document, both parties agree to abide by the following— _ah_!”

I increase the strength behind each swat with the spoon, pleased to see the bruising appear on his skin. It should deepen to a darker hue and last a week without a Cure. It will be hard to hide in the locker room, but the other students should see proof of my ownership of him.

Probably a dozen swats in, I hear tears in his voice. I’m shocked he managed to last so long. I know the spoon is painful, and he’s been doing well in maintaining his position. I’m _more_ than happy with his performance. Zackary was right about Cloud being compliant and obedient, eager to please despite his stubborn attitude.

“That’s fine for now,” I say. “You are doing exceptionally well for your first punishment, Cadet.” I lavish him with praise and he flushes brightly, struggling to keep his eyes on the contract. I see him lower his face to his arms so he can wipe his tears without straying from the position.

“Th-thank you, s-sir,” he hiccups softly.

The skin of his ass is hot to touch. It feels nice—alive and warm—and all mine. I caress him gently, not quite enough to rub out the pain but not hard enough to cause more. To my surprise, he’s even harder now than he was when I first came home. I’ve seen this before. I had another sub who enjoyed spankings. He explained that because the blood pools in the lower body, it can cause a strange mix of pain and arousal. I’m pleased that Cloud seems to be equally so inclined. Although, he gasps in embarrassment when he feels my hand on his dick.

“Shall we continue?” I ask.

“ _Please_ , sir,” he starts, but then he doesn’t say more when my hand wraps around his cock. He lowers his upper body almost flat against the table and suppresses a moan.

“No, don’t do that. I want to hear your voice—whether in pain or pleasure. And don’t worry. My walls are soundproof. Only I can hear you.”

“Th-that d-doesn’t make it better, sir,” he replies in a soft, snarky tone. I can’t suppress my smile, pleased to be able to punish him for the sass as well. Or at least threaten him with it.

“Cloud, your tone borders on disrespect,” I warn him. He lowers his face to his arms. “Do you want me to add to your punishment?”

“N-no, sir. I—I, um, apologize.” He bites out the apology, but I can tell he’s in pain.

I set the spoon down on the table, and he glances up at it, looking straight ahead. For the next portion, I decide to use my belt. He can hear my clothes rustling as I remove it, and I hear a soft drip on the carpet. I am beyond thrilled that he’s this aroused. His lower back relaxes and arches a little, as though expecting me to fuck him right here in this position.

Maybe that’s not such a bad idea, I think.

“Don’t move,” I whisper. I leave him there at the table while I head to the bedroom for a small toy and a bottle of lubricant.

He hasn’t moved when I come back, and he doesn’t even look up at me. The sweat covering his body is wonderfully fragrant—almost all traces of the scent of mako have dissipated. I squirt a generous amount of lube on my fingers and, without warming it, ghost over his entrance. His head twitches, but he struggles to stay still. I watch his toes curl into the carpet beneath his feet and he sighs softly when I press a single digit inside of him.

“Hmm,” I hum. “Perhaps we ought to have you prepare yourself for me during the day. It will be more comfortable for you.”

A soft sound escapes his lips when I press a second finger inside of him without waiting for him to adjust. He doesn’t struggle or move away. It looks like he’s trying to stay relaxed.

“Good boy,” I whisper, stroking inside of his silky insides and spreading the lube around. He is, in fact, a _very_ good boy. He seems to enjoy the praise, too—I notice him shiver every time I compliment him.

Within a few minutes, he’s stretched enough to fit the small glass plug inside his body. It will feel cold when inserted. I cover it in lube to make it more comfortable, but he winces at the stretch and temperature.

Once I’ve worked it inside his body, he seems to relax a little. The soft sounds he’s making are so incredibly arousing that I have to unbutton and unzip my pants to relieve the pressure. I don’t take out my erection, but it feels much better than being restrained and pressing against my zipper.

“Shall we continue?” I ask.

“C-continue?” He sounds unsure and frightened now.

“Your punishment. That first portion was for being tardy to your appointment.”

“Sir!” He groans in protest, but he doesn’t move from his position.

“Go on,” I suggest, taking my belt in hand and folding it in half. I don’t want to injure him with the buckle, after all. His skin looks gorgeous—pink, red, fading to deep purple. The belt won’t be as painful as the spoon—at least not to start. But the leather will warm his skin and radiate heat as the spanking goes on. “Continue reading, Cloud.”

“2.0 Master's Role,” the cadet reads carefully. He’s nervous and stiff now, waiting for the first blow from the belt to land. “The Master agrees to care for the Slave, to— _mmm_!”

The sound the belt makes is much more satisfying to hear than the spoon. His voice changes a little as well—sounding more aroused than in pain, I think. I’d guess that having the glass plug inside him brings out even more attention to what is happening to his body.

“... To arrange for the Slave’s nutritional needs, housing and shelter, clothing, and physical health (including damage suffered from punishment— _ouch_!” He twitches a little more than usual during that blow.

“... Or play) for as long as he owns the Slave. Additionally, the Master— _fuck_!”

The next satisfying slap of the belt against his upper thighs leaves a bright pink welt behind. He’s gorgeous!

“Um... The Master agrees to cover any and all financial expenses incurred by the — _ah_!—Slave, including the medical care of the Slave’s family— _fuck_! _Shit_!”

He performs very well—not moving an inch and being careful not to let his tears drip on the contract. I’m enjoying watching the blossoming shade of his skin and I can’t wait to fuck him senseless. I’m slightly astounded (and maybe even impressed) by the young blonde’s pain tolerance.

After about a dozen lashes with the belt, I give him another breather. I put the belt down on the table next to the spoon, and he exhales a stuttering breath. His face is damp with tears, which he wipes carefully on his arm. I let him rest for a few moments, considering what to do next.

“You did very well, Cloud. I’m pleased.”

“Th-thank you, s-sir,” he whispers.

He just _thanked_ me—for the punishment, I wonder? For the praise? It sends another wave of desire through my body. I move my hand from stroking his ass and thighs and slide it around his hip, touching his erection. He’s rock hard—painfully hard, it seems, since he moans when I squeeze him gently.

“P-please, sir,” he mutters against his arm. “I c- _can’t_...”

“Hush. You’re doing so well. And we’re almost finished.”

“Please!” He begs loudly. “I will _never_ disobey you again, sir! _Please_!”

“Cadet, you ought to know better than to make promises you have no intention of keeping,” I say, keeping my tone soft and continuing to stroke him gently. His cock jumps in my hand—enough to make me wonder if he could actually come from a spanking. “Wait here for a moment.”

I head back to the bedroom, wondering if I ought to invest in a paddle. I’d like to finish his punishment with something memorable. In the bathroom, I consider my antique, wooden hairbrush, but that would be a lot like the spoon. I think I want something with a broader surface. So I grab the bath brush instead.

He doesn’t look up, but I see him shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. He is dying to rub out the pain in his ass, but he is resisting his urges. I can tell from how his fingers claw at the table. He gasps again when I press the back of the brush against his burning ass.

“P-please—sir— _please_ —”

“I do love to hear you begging,” I reply, gently rubbing the cool wood against his butt. I turn it around to let the bristles agitate his skin. He flinches when the brush touches his skin and moans in pain. Or is it arousal? Perhaps both. “But let’s finish this up.”

“Sir—I’m getting—um, I’m feeling a little strange, sir.”

“Yes? Is this the first time you’ve been aroused during a spanking?”

He is oddly quiet for a moment, and I see him biting his lower lip as if to hold back a disrespectful answer. I’m proud of him when he finally opens his mouth to speak.

“Yes, sir,” he replies. His cheeks are blushing, the pink color flooding down his neck to his chest. Even his ears are red.

“How about this, Cadet,” I murmur into his ear. I lick it gently, enjoying the entire full-body shudder that courses through him. “If you get to the point of no return, I won’t punish you.”

“Sir!” He sputters softly.

“What? You’re incredibly hard, Cloud.” To remind him, I caress the tip of his dick softly.

“M-may I t-touch myself, sir?”

“No,” I say easily, standing up and bringing the bath brush into position. “Stay in position and continue reading.”

Obediently—enticingly so—the blonde starts reading again. I love how his voice feels inside my ears. It’s as if his soft, spiked hair is invading me physically.

“Punishment of the Slave is subject to rules— _ouch_!”

He nearly screams with the first blow of the brush. I’ve aimed it cruelly at his upper thighs, watching the muscles tense at the blow. It will be some time, I suppose, before he realizes that tensing his muscles only makes the pain worse.

“ _Mmmm_ —designed to protect the Slave from irreversible bodily harm (see item 4.0). Punishment may include but is not limited to— _Gaia_!”

I speed up the spanking now, leaving a trail of precise, circular impressions against his pale skin. There is a ring of white just outside each blow. It’s tempting to cover his entire ass with these marks and I do my best, taking the spanking further than I’ve gone so far.

“Drawing blood— _ah_!—bruising, welting— _shit_!—broken bones— _fuck_!” He cries out after each strike and his words are becoming less coherent. “Branding and other— _mmm_ —permanent marks to the skin— _hnngh_ —Drastic and extended— _mmm_!—loss of circulation...”

I can’t help noticing his cries getting more desperate. And they change from swearing to softer moans, despite the dark bruising the brush leaves behind. His toes curl into the carpet and he struggles not to push himself against the table.

Showing him a little mercy because he is being so well behaved, I lower my right hand to his groin and grab his cock. It’s dripping wet—utterly aroused and sexy—and he moans instead of reading.

“Sephiroth— _please_ —sir...”

“Be a good boy and finish reading, Cadet,” I purr, continuing to land blows on his backside.

“Um, Piercing— _ah_ —biting, and— _mmm_ —semi-permanent— _oh_ —changes to— _please, sir_!—the body— _Sephiroth_ — _please_ —loss of consciousness— _hah_ —“ His cries change to gasps of pleasure and when I land the twentieth stroke on his ass, he spills into my hand with a gut-wrenching cry.

I spank him through his climax, nearly hard enough myself to come untouched. But I wait till he has gathered himself and relaxed, sagging against the table, breath wild like he just ran a mile. He is shaking all over, trembling with a mix of pain and pleasure—and once I stop the spanking, I grab his chin to meet his eyes.

His blue eyes have the thinnest rim of mako green on the outer rim. Pleased that the mako has taken effect so soon, I pull his lips to mine in a kiss. He returns it, softening his body fully, like the true submissive I know him to be. He tastes a little salty—most likely from his tears—and his breath hitches.

When I pull away, he lowers his face to the table, resting his cheek against the smooth surface. He stiffens slightly when my hands caress his ass and his thighs—and jerks a little when I reach between his cheeks to remove the plug. He doesn’t resist. And I don’t wait. I slather myself with lube and push into him.

He is warm and smooth and wet inside—and his inner walls flutter around my intrusion—and he sighs low and deep in his throat. Surely, he must be feeling overstimulated and confused, but I’m pleased with how relaxed he keeps his body.

I’m not gentle when I fuck into him, however. I aim specifically for that secret sensitive place inside his body—and I deliberately brush against it again and again. Listening to the soft sound of his voice, he gasps and sighs and starts to struggle. His ass and thighs are burning against my hips and he feels amazing.

“Mmm—too _much_ —I can’t— _please_!” A string of begging, desperate sounds escapes his plush lips, but I don’t wait.

“You _can_ , and you _will_. You _are_ , in fact,” I say, between my own ridiculously winded pants. Gods—he is so perfect!

And I’m right, of course. The other sub enjoyed overstimulation as much as Cloud seems to, and he’s already hard again. Perhaps a side effect of the enhancements, but he’s young enough so he shouldn’t have a long refractive period anyway. When I feel him clench up around me, I know he’s already coming again. I let out a deep, pleased moan and spill deep inside him.

Already, connecting sexually with him feels different. Hojo said it might. It was good before. But now, it feels even closer. It seems I can feel his arousal when I’m inside him, and I feel his climax a second time. It’s nothing short of incredible. Perhaps he can feel my lust and it helps him come again so fast.

“What a pretty picture you make, pet,” I mutter, exhausted, into his ear. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, sir,” he says, his voice soft and taken and exhausted.

I’m tired now, too, but I scoop him up in my arms, enjoying his soft yelp of surprise and the way his body melts against me. Not wanting to waste time, I carry him to the bedroom and lay him facedown gently in the sheets.

“You did very well, my Cloud,” I praise him, reaching into the nightstand to pull out a bottle of soothing lotion. “You maintained your position and pleased me. I will treat your skin with lotion, but I’d like this lesson to sink in fully. So you will not receive a Cure. I’d like these marks to heal on their own.”

“Thank you, sir,” he murmurs submissively from the bed. He gasps in relief when the lotion touches his reddened skin. I also take the time to clean him up—not thoroughly, of course. It serves my purpose to keep my seed in him for as long as possible.

I’m delighted to watch him relax and drift off into a sound sleep. His eyes move back and forth beneath his lids, while his lashes fan out on his cheeks. He murmurs when I climb into bed next to him after stripping off my clothes. Ignoring the soft protest, I pull his naked body up against my chest, enjoying the feeling of his body—the cooling skin, how he relaxes against me. I don’t fall asleep, however. I’m too distracted by the enchanting creature I’ve managed to obtain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was fun. Poor Cloud, though. Right?


	8. The Zack Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud wakes the next morning to Zack, who demands an explanation of the state of his bruised body. Zack thinks he knows what’s best for his friend (and he probably does, to Cloud’s chagrin).
> 
> Heavy references to abuse and non-con activities in this chapter.

The next morning, I am gently shaken awake—and it’s not Sephiroth. Zack is standing next to the bed, a puzzling look on his face.

“Cloud—what on earth...?”

“Huh?” I ask incoherently, rubbing my eyes and blinking. I’m still groggy, but I have to go to class today. I have training later as well. I look up at Zack and ask, “What’s wrong?”

But as soon as the question leaves my lips, I realize _exactly_ what the problem is. I’m naked— _completely_ naked—and have been sleeping on my stomach, my backside open to the air. Zack is examining my ass and thighs and looks incredibly troubled.

“He was pretty serious, wasn’t he? _Fuck_ , Cloud,” Zack growls, running a hand through his hair. “I _told_ him to treat you kindly!”

“It wasn’t anything I didn’t deserve or that I hadn’t earned.” The words spill from my lips in a rush. I hadn’t even thought about speaking—and _those_ are the words that came out? I’m _appalled_.

"Nothing you didn't _deserve_? What the _fuck_ does that mean?!"

"Zack, really, I'm fine."

“Let me cure you,” Zack says. “You’ll never live these down in the showers. You’re already attracting unwanted attention and you don’t need this!”

“No!” I say, quickly pulling the sheet up over me to cover myself. “You _can’t_! He didn’t cure me afterward because he wanted the lesson to sink in fully.”

“Lesson?! What lesson?! What lesson could warrant this level of abuse?!”

I’m shocked by Zack’s anger. He read the contract, after all. He signed it!

“Why are you so surprised, Zack? I mean, you saw the contract. He didn’t do anything irreversible, and the contract permits him to much worse. He didn’t break any bones. He didn’t even break my skin.” I don’t mention that he also soundly fucked me afterward, and I really enjoyed it. Zack doesn’t need to know the details.

“What? _No_!” Zack grabs at the roots of his hair, frustrated. “Um, I actually _didn’t_ read it. Sephiroth is my friend. I trust him. He knows how much I care about you and value our friendship. He even encouraged me to continue and increase our training regimen. But I had no idea he was planning to _abuse_ you!”

“It’s not...” I am defending Sephiroth and am wondering why this is so important to me. “It’s _not_ abuse, Zack. I signed a contract and agreed to his terms, his training. He was punishing me for three separate infractions. He didn’t brand me or do anything to me that was life-threatening or would demand a cure. It wasn’t unreasonable.”

“Not unreasonable?! Then surely you won’t mind if I do this.” Zack runs his hand down my ass and thighs. Even over the blanket, I hiss in pain. “Like hell, you don’t need a cure!”

“He said—he said he wanted me to think about my actions,” I say lamely. I know how bad it sounds.

“What did you even do to deserve this?”

“I took off my collar on Monday, hiding it from my fellow cadets. Then, I was late for the medical appointment. And then I, um, touched myself when he told me not to.”

“You didn’t _call_ him? I specifically _told_ you to call him!”

“I _did_!” I am raising my voice now. “I _did_ call him and ask for what I needed!” My cheeks flare in a blush. “He was just so long in returning and I thought he wouldn’t be able to tell...”

“Spikey. _Why_ are you doing this? Why did you agree to that contract? This isn't anything like what you told me you wanted with him! You’re just—you’re just a _kid_!”

“It's not about what I want, Zack. I would have been kicked out of the program if I hadn’t agreed. I can’t return to Nibelheim and I need money for my mother’s medical bills—”

“Your _mother_ is sick?! Cloud, what the _fuck_?! Why didn't you _tell_ me?! I would have helped you!” Zack is really angry now, but then he looks thoughtful. “Wait a second. Were you in the showers Sunday night for the reason the rumors claim? Were you really exchanging sex for money with that other cadet?”

I sigh loudly and look away. It won’t help to lie.

“Zack—”

“No, I deserve an answer! I’m your mentor and more importantly, your friend, Cloud! _What_ did you agree to?”

I sigh again and can’t meet his eyes. In a small voice, I reply as honestly as I dare.

“Jones offered to pay me for a blow job,” I whisper. “He's teased me mercilessly about it since the year started. I really needed the money and I agreed. But when we got there, he changed his mind and tried to force himself on me.”

“Cloud—this whole thing is _ridiculous_!” I flinch from Zack’s anger. He’s right to be angry, of course, but I’m already ashamed. It wasn’t even _me_ in the showers—it was the me of this world—and I’m still ashamed. “You could have just talked to me! I have money I could give you, and I wouldn’t have asked for anything in return! Hell, you didn’t even _offer_! I’d have been kind and subtle about it, at least!”

“Zack,” I say firmly, after waiting for him to calm down. “I _know_ that. I just—I grew up without anything. I know you can’t get something for nothing in this world, and I didn’t want to burden you—”

“You’re _not_ a burden, Cloud! And now—because you wouldn’t come to me, I mean— _look_ at you!”

“I _know_ , Zack.”

“No! I’m going to make you see what I see!”

Zack grabs my arm and yanks me out of bed. I’m still naked, of course, and flushing in embarrassment as he drags me to the bathroom. I try to use my free hand to cover myself. The wall in front of me and behind me are mirrored, and he stands me in front of them. My eyes are red and swollen. My hair looks properly sex-mussed. Worst of all, in the mirror behind me, my ass and thighs are covered in vicious bruises and welts.

“ _Look_ at yourself!” Zack grabs my chin and forces me to lift my gaze. I flinch again in his arms, truly frightened of his anger. The flinch makes him soften. He lowers his voice. “Cloudy. Please. Just look at yourself.”

I do as he asks, only getting more embarrassed and red. Tears of shame fill my eyes. I have no idea how to calm him down.

“Zack. _Please_...”

“This is _serious_! I _care_ about you! I don’t want to see you hurt!”

“He didn’t _hurt_ me—”

“So _this_ doesn’t hurt?” He deliberately smacks my ass—right where my thighs reach my butt, and I yelp in pain. “Sorry, Cloudy. But you need to understand this!”

Tears spill down my face.

“Please, Zack! This is _none_ of your business—just let me get dressed—”

“Not until I understand exactly what you’ve gotten yourself into!”

Anger shoots through my chest at his words and his possessive treatment of me. I meet his eyes in our reflection.

“I read the contract and signed it. I knew what I was getting into and it was, and still is, my _best_ option. This has _nothing_ to do with you! Hell, you couldn’t even be _bothered_ to read the contract! You just signed it! So why the fuck won’t you leave this alone?!”

Zack looks shaken at my words and he releases my arm. He’s been holding it hard enough to leave a bruise. I rub it and turn on the shower. I don’t say anything else for now.

“Cloud—I’m sorry.”

“No, Zack. I’m fine. This is what I want. I earned this. I knew what was coming and how to avoid it now.”

“Do you, though? What will you do when he sets you up to fail?”

“He won’t! He cares about me!” I yell, startled by my vehemence.

“I care about you, too! God damn it.”

Zack stalks out of the bathroom to leave me to shower in peace. It feels nice, the hot water on my skin—but it hurts to soap up. It doesn’t burn—my skin isn’t broken, just bruised. But even that isn’t so bad. It is weirdly arousing—reminding me exactly of that final portion of the punishment—and how I came so hard. _Twice_. Do I enjoy pain? Maybe after my time in those other worlds, I've gotten used to it? But I never remember being so turned on. Gods, this is fucked up!

Once I’m finished, I climb out of the shower to find I’ve forgotten to bring in my uniform. So I wrap the towel around my waist and head back to the bedroom. Zack is waiting there with his arms crossed. He has a bangle in his hand with materia slotted in it.

“I’m not asking. Get over here.”

“Zack—I really shouldn’t—”

“You know I don’t like to pull rank. Cadet Strife. Get over here. _Now_.”

I straighten my spine and walk up to him. I’m shocked by the violence he uses to push me face-first into the mattress, letting out an indignant squawk when he rips off my towel, exposing me to the air. Almost immediately, I feel the cool, soothing tingling of a cure flowing through my body, repairing the bruises and welts—even the recent one he left on my arm. I am struggling to withhold tears, hurt by his violent treatment, his anger, and scared to _death_ of what Sephiroth will do when he finds out.

“Get dressed. Then come and eat breakfast.” His voice sounds deflated and defeated, but it doesn’t quiet my fear.

I sob softly but manage to mumble, “yes, sir,” into the mattress. After pulling on my clothes, I wander to the kitchen, unwilling to meet Zack’s gaze. I sit down at the table woodenly, allowing Zack to push a plate toward me. It is piled high with pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I also am given a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice. I eat without speaking or looking at my friend. He _is_ my friend, I tell myself. He’s trying to help me and he doesn’t realize he’s made everything worse.

“Cloud. Gods, you look like a chocobo who has disappointed his trainer.”

When I don’t reply or look up, I feel his fingers on my chin. I startle away from his touch, glaring up at him, and I’m surprised to see the hurt in his eyes.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you. I’m sorry, kiddo. I'm not angry at you. I'm not disappointed. I just—I can’t _stand_ seeing you in pain. I cannot _believe_ Seph did this to you!”

“Zack, this _isn’t_ your business. He wanted to teach me a lesson in discipline and now...”

“Now you’re afraid he’s going to punish you again. Don’t worry. I’ll speak to him after I get you to class.”

The heavy breakfast settles like a stone in my stomach, turning over unpleasantly. I push the plate away in irritation, then head back to the bathroom to take care of my hair and brush my teeth. Flouncing back into the living room, I shove my feet into my boots at the door and wait, holding my backpack.

I can’t leave without Zack. My biometrics won’t open the door. Zack is just waiting, his arms crossed over his chest, but I won’t meet his eyes.

“Cloud, it will be _fine_. I’ll talk to him. He needs to know he can’t leave you so exposed to the other cadets. He needs to understand he can’t hurt you.”

As if _anything_ Zack could say would influence or change his behavior, I think mockingly.

“Zack, he didn’t _hurt_ me—”

“I don’t want to hear it, Strife. I’m your superior officer and you will trust me with this. Understood?”

Zack rarely takes that imperial tone with me—not in any world do I ever remember hearing it. Maybe once—when we first escaped Hojo’s lab in my original world, when he insisted we would both make it, that we’d both be fine. Now, I've heard it twice within the hour.

“Sir, I will be late if we don’t go soon,” I say, uncomfortably standing at the door in parade rest.

“I asked you to acknowledge my command. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” I concede if only to escape this damned awkwardness.

“Good.” My hair is ruffled, making me jump again. I look at Zack’s troubled face. “You’re going to be fine, Spikey.”

* * *

Training goes much better than usual, though several cadets continue to give me a hard time for having attracted such another important mentor. I’m not limping which many cadets notice. I hear their remarks about me earning enhancements on my back. Somehow, the news of my mako injections has gotten into the rumor mill. It’s just as well since my instructor notices my drastic physical improvement.

“Cadet Strife, we may just need to bump you up to train with the Thirds. Those enhancements suit you,” he says proudly—as if my improvement has anything to do with his teaching.

“Thank you, sir,” I say. I glance at the clock, and it’s already 11:45. _Shit_. I’d forgotten about training with Sephiroth. The instructor notices my twitching.

“Strife, do you have somewhere you need to be?”

“Yes, sir. The VR training rooms at noon.”

“You’re dismissed, Cadet. Great work today.”

“Thank you, sir.” I snap a salute and rush toward the training rooms.

The elevator won’t come fast enough—but it's only a ten-minute trip, so I run into the training area with five minutes to spare. Unfortunately, the general is already there, waiting for me, and he glances up when I arrive.

“Do you habitually arrive after your superiors, Cadet?” He doesn’t sound particularly angry, but I flinch just the same.

“Sir, I left right after class—which ended a few minutes late, just ten minutes ago. I ran,” I huff.

“I can see that. And I understand. Please choose your weapon.”

I jog over to the weapons rack, drop off my backpack, and choose a sword. I feel the general watching me as I look over each weapon—I am choosing one that feels right, though nothing feels like Zack’s broadsword or First Tsurugi.

Following his lead, Sephiroth shows me his warm-up. I recognize many of his basic movements from our many battles in other worlds and timelines, and I am easily able to follow. Then, we start with some new katas, ones he claims I will find useful, “unlike what they teach cadets.” He corrects my stance, invading my space, and several times, he looks at me as if he’s trying to discover something about me. It’s unnerving.

When we finally start the spar, I’m delighted that the mako injections already make a difference. I don’t stand a chance to beat him as I am now, but he watches my moves with approval. He still disarms me again and again, but compliments my movements.

“I expected you’d fight more like Zack, but you seem to have your own style.”

I thank him, but I try to remember not to show too much progress too fast, less I give away the bit about time and world travel. I’m distracted between thinking about this and managing my body, and I don’t manage to dodge before he disarms me again and throws me to the floor on my ass. A breath of air whooshes from my lungs, the clank of my sword skidding away, but he stops the spar suddenly.

Holding out a hand to help me up, he asks, “Do you have something you’d like to tell me?”

“Sir?” I ask, confused.

Though his voice is even, I can tell by the glow in his eyes and the straight line of his lips that he is upset. I accept his hand nervously and he pulls me to stand before answering. Instead of clarifying the question, however, he pulls me against his chest, his other hand gliding gently over my ass and thighs.

“ _Cadet_ ,” he says, his voice sharp.

Without missing a beat, right after I meet his gaze with a startled expression of my own, he walks me back against the wall of the training room, turning me around to face it. I hold up my hands and brace myself, a shudder of fear coursing down my back when he pins me in place with a hand on the back of my neck. I know it _has_ to be fear. It can’t _possibly_ be desire. I hardly understand my feelings when I sense his hand unfastening my belt and pants, yanking them down my hips. A deep blush creeps up into my cheeks and ears, sending heat prickling across my scalp and a rush of unwanted desire to my groin. We are alone in the training room, but anyone could walk in or peer in the observation window. I cringe to think of who might witness this.

It’s only when I hear a thoughtful hum and Sephiroth’s glove caressing my smooth skin that I realize exactly what this is about.

“I believe you have something to explain, Cadet.” The words are murmured roughly in my ear.

“Ah—sir— _please_ ,” I start, trying to contain myself. I pause for a moment, wondering what would happen to Zack if I threw him under the bus.

“Did you cure yourself this morning? After I expressly forbade it?”

“N-no, sir,” I stammer.

He tilts my chin, making me meet his gaze. His usually striking eyes are glowing brightly, pupils narrowed to slits. His face is an icy mask and I can feel displeasure rolling off him in waves.

“ _Explain_.” His voice is low and smooth, and it sends shivers down my neck and spine.

“ _Please_ , sir,” I try to turn away but he refuses to let go. When he won’t release me, I childishly squeeze my eyes shut.

“ _Cadet_.” His tone leaves nothing to chance. A gloved finger slides beneath the leather collar around my neck, tugging it softly. “ _Look_ at me.”

I refuse the order, knowing it will come back to bite me in the ass. Or more likely, spank me.

“Cloud,” his voice curls around my name just like I remember. “Where did you get the cure? When did you learn to cast materia? You shouldn’t even have this skill yet.”

“S-sir,” I stammer, opening my eyes when my lashes and cheeks are brushed slightly. Fear boils up into my mouth and pushes out the following words, “I tr-tried to _stop_ him, sir. He was furious and wouldn’t listen! I told him _not_ to—I told him you wanted the lesson to sink in! He wouldn’t have it and cured me against my will! He d-didn’t come talk to you?”

“Who, Cadet?”

“Z-zack,” I say, and then I quickly correct myself. “Um, First Class Fair, sir.”

“He’s been sent out on a mission in the slums, watching over some of the Thirds. _Zack_ cured you?”

“I’m sorry, sir,” I say, unable to hold in my tears. “I tried to stop him but he—”

“Hush, pet. Thank you for your honesty.” He pauses to wipe away anxious tears my young self can't hold back. “It seems I will have to speak with him upon his return. And...” His hand sweeps over my ass again. “Unfortunately, we may have to repeat the lesson.” Cold steel brushes my backside. Gaia—that’s the _Masamune_. He’s about to spank me with his sword!

“ _Please_ , sir!” I beg. “I will do _anything_! _Please_!” I don’t think I can take the humiliation—not in this public place.

“Anything?” Sephiroth asks.

“Anything you want, sir. _Please_.”

“I meant what I said about having the lesson sink in. You are aware, Cadet, that after your next enhancements, your skin will heal on its own within a day. It only heals faster after that. That is why it is so important that these lessons sink in now.”

“Yes, sir.” I’ve squeezed my eyes closed again, and a mix of fear and desire flood my body. Part of me almost wishes he’d take me back to the apartment, work me into a frenzy with a spanking, then hold me down and fuck me against the table. My desire shocks me, and I’m not sure what to do.

Taking advantage of the brief silence, I drop to my knees in front of him. Certainly, the Sephiroth I’ve met in the past is _always_ eager to see me on my knees. Turning to face him, I lower my mouth to his boots, huffing a heavy breath against his toes, hoping the warmth will spill through the leather.

“Forgive me, sir. I will make it up to you.”

When he doesn’t reply, I try again, wetting his boots with fresh tears.

“Please, sir! Please— _Master_.” The word tastes sweet on my tongue and sends a wave of gentle peace through my body, mixing with disgust for having gotten to this point.

A sharp intake of breath hisses above me when he hears the word. I get the hint and try again.

“Master, _please_. I beg your forgiveness, sir. My _master_.”

A heavy, warm hand comes to rest on my shoulder.

“Very well. Let’s return to the apartment for now. I appreciate your contrition and I will speak to Zack before I determine what if any punishment to mete out.”

“Thank you, Master!”

He huffs again and doesn’t wait for me to get up. Instead, he simply throws me over his shoulder, my ass bare and exposed to the air. As he walks toward the door, I balk.

“Please—sir—won’t you please allow me a modicum of modesty?”

“Modicum? That’s an expensive vocabulary word for you,” he mumbles, amusement in his tone. His glove strokes my ass gently. “Pet, you _belong_ to me. Surely, you have no objections to being seen how I wish you to be seen.”

“No, sir. Um, no, Master.” I don’t have any choice but to agree as he carries me to the elevators. I keep my eyes shut tight, ignoring all input around me and concentrating on the soft, floral fragrance of his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for my one-shot. I am such a liar, and I’d like to “sincerely” apologize to dragging you all into this mess. ;)


	9. The Consequences of the Zack Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth brings Cloud back to the apartment and prepares him for a fresh discipline session in front of his friend and mentor.
> 
> TW: Humiliation, spanking/impact play, edge play. This chapter may read as disturbingly consensual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I cannot believe this is chapter 9 of a one-shot. I’m so sorry for tricking you all.

When we return to the apartment, Sephiroth puts me down in the living room. My pants are still in disarray, and I want to pull them up. Sephiroth gives me a sharp look that makes me rethink my actions.

“We need to see to your discipline and also deal with the Zackary issue,” he says. He opens up his phone and scrolls through the contacts.

“Sir, please,” I start. “Zack only did what he thought was right—”

“Pet, I’ve allowed him to remain your mentor on the condition that he keeps out of our arrangement.” He holds up a finger, indicating I should shut my mouth. I obey to avoid digging my own grave any deeper. Then he speaks into the phone. “Fair. Yes. Report to my apartment once you’ve returned from your mission. Really? Then I look forward to answering your questions. Thank you.” He hangs up and stares at me. “We’d better get started, pet. Come.”

He walks toward the bedroom and I follow.

“Wait there.” He indicates the bed. I am having a hard time understanding his tone. His voice is oddly flat. “I’ll give you a choice.”

Biting my lip, I try not to fiddle with my clothes while sitting on the bed. Sephiroth comes out of the walk-in closet holding two garment bags. He lays both on the bed and gestures toward them.

“Choose one of these and put it on. Then come out to the living room.”

“Yes, sir,” I say reflexively. I cringe inwardly that the acknowledgment of his order came so naturally. He leaves me alone with the mysterious garment bags.

The first bag, once unzipped, reveals a black, full-body latex catsuit with convenient cutouts. It’s form-fitting and covers my toes and fingers—but the cutouts include a large heart-shaped opening at the back that would leave my ass mostly bare. My thighs would be covered, though. So if he plans on spanking me again, at least my legs would have a thin layer of protection. Also, there are small heart cutouts around each of my nipples.

The second garment bag is mostly lace and straps—also black. I can’t quite tell what it’s supposed to be until I take it out of the bag and hold it in front of my body. Glancing in the mirror, I realize it’s a one-piece teddy made from stretch lace with more cutouts than coverage. It leaves my nipples open and my crotch barely covered with sheer lace. The back is fully open as well—styled like a jockstrap instead of a thong, leaving my ass in the wind.

I sigh and throw the lingerie back on the bed. Sephiroth hasn’t closed the door and I hear him in the other room.

“You have five minutes, Cadet.”

Fuck! I heard him call Zack, so I’m sure he intends to humiliate me in front of my friend. Surely, the latex bodysuit has got to be more modest than the lace! So I quickly strip out of my clothes and leave them hanging over a chair while I struggle into the latex.

I’ve never dressed myself in anything this tight before—although, in one of those worlds I visited, I’m sure I can remember the feel of it on my body. As I recall—maybe powder would help? I look in the master bathroom and find talcum powder, which I smooth over my legs and ass. I’m not looking forward to whatever my master has planned, and yet my body seems to believe otherwise.

Gaia—the crotch is open as well. I hadn’t noticed at first, but there’s an easy-access point right between my legs, extending the heart beneath my body and exposing my dick. Maybe I’d be better off in the lace? Somehow, it feels more exposing than being completely naked.

Maybe it’s the smell of the fabric—it reminds me of condoms, to be honest. And also, when I see how nice my legs look with latex stretched tight around them, I’m a bit surprised. The bodysuit zips up the front to my neck, leaving a sliver of bare flesh between the suit and my collar. The dark color makes my skin look even paler and smoother. My shoulders are bare (thanks to additional heart-shaped cutouts) but my arms are covered down to my fingers. It feels weird—slightly squeaky—when I walk, but it’s not unpleasant.

Catching my reflection in the mirror, the suit brings out my shape a lot more than I would have expected. And the size feels custom-made for me. I wonder if this garment was made with my measurements—and if so, where (and when) did Sephiroth get those measurements?

I fluff up my hair, shake my head, and clear those weird thoughts—like, what if Sephiroth has been pining for my company? He could have checked my medical records to get my latest measurements. And then he had this custom-made for me? It couldn’t have been cheap. Or, maybe it’s just a standard size that happens to fit me. That’s far more likely. Isn’t it?

Once I’m finished, I hurry to the living room where Sephiroth is waiting. I don’t miss the contract on the table—just like it was last night—nor do I miss the paddle and riding crop resting beside it. My body jolts suddenly—with an electrical sensation—and I glance up to meet the green gaze taking me in.

It’s a familiar sensation—but not one I’ve experienced in this world before. This feels weirdly good—euphoria laced with desire and lust. They feel like my own feelings, but I know they aren’t. I’m actually frightened out of my mind. Being invaded by these other thoughts is strange and unnerving. I’d complain if it didn’t feel so nice.

“Pet,” Sephiroth says. “It suits you.”

The words are on my lips—the question as to how and where and when he got my size—and I can’t decide whether to form the words or stay in the dark.

“Let’s get you prepared. Come.”

I obey and approach him. I move to kneel beside him in my usual place—the fact that I consider the spot on the floor “my usual place” boggles my mind—but he stops me.

“On my lap, pet, facing me. You look absolutely delicious.”

When I obey, he praises me, sending a delightful anticipatory shudder down my back.

“I forget how sensitive you are to praise, Cloud. Let me explain what will happen next.” He touches my chin and encourages me to meet his gaze. My eyes have been wandering toward the slim toy next to him on the couch and the bottle of lube. “This afternoon, I intend to demonstrate to Lieutenant General Fair how our arrangement works and that you’ve entered into this arrangement of your own free will.”

His hands travel up and down my sides and then sweep around to my back. His fingers trace the outline of the heart, skimming across my skin—but even through the latex, I feel a strange, muted sensation from his touch. It’s hypnotizing and sends another electrical impulse surging through my body. He hums in response, meeting my eyes with a flash of confusion.

“Hmm,” he purrs. “When Zack arrives, I will punish you in front of him. It will be painful, but he needs to understand how our relationship functions. It will serve both his interests and yours. If you behave, I will reward you—like I did yesterday. I expect your complete obedience, Cloud.”

“Yes, sir,” I say, letting my eyes drift over to the toy on the couch.

“I want to try something different today,” he says, still petting me gently. “Up on the couch, next to me, on your knees.”

I climb off his lap and onto the couch cushion, lowering my butt to my calves. He taps my bare ass impatiently.

“On your knees, Cadet.”

After I raise myself as requested, I grab onto the back of the couch as if my life depends on it.

“Relax, pet. I won’t hurt you or begin the discipline session until Zack arrives.”

“Thank you, sir,” spills from my lips—and again, I shudder inwardly in horror at how easy it is to slip into this mindset. It reminds me of when I originally gave him the black materia—as if _this_ is the point of my entire existence— _he_ is the point of my entire existence.

I rest my head on my hands, which are now gently holding the back of the sofa. Sephiroth moves behind me and ghosts his chilly fingers over my entrance. I shiver slightly and he hums in response.

“So sensitive. I had no idea how responsive you’d be. I enjoy your pleasure response as much as I do your response to pain. It’s a delightful surprise.”

A cold trickle slips down my spine—I think it might be a mix of dread and lust—and I’m unused to the combination. At this point, I can almost hear Aerith giggling and mentioning there must be something wrong with my level of introspection. I should be well aware of exactly how my body responds to sexual stimuli. She’d be right, of course. I enjoyed many other painful experiences in other worlds before this one. I just don’t like to _admit_ to my masochism. In a way, it’s oddly freeing to _not_ have a choice.

Sephiroth, in the meantime, cradles my balls ever so gently while sinking a finger into my hole. He doesn’t force his way in and takes his time, making sure to get me well and aroused along the way. Once the second digit enters me, his fingers curl and brush my prostate, surprising me with a rush of pleasure that shoots up my spine and floods my stomach. The sensation loosens something in my chest—something that has been rattling around in there for a while now—but I cannot deny the sensation and I don’t bother holding back a sigh.

He doesn’t spread his attention to my erection—which is prominent and pressing urgently against the leather cushion. But he easily brings out the same pleasure, again and again, while cupping my balls with his other hand. I’m quite enjoying the touch and I don’t understand how this is a punishment in any way.

Within a few minutes, he pulls both hands away from my body, and I turn to watch him. He gives me a sly smile and whispers, “You’re being a very good boy.”

I flush with pleasure—and the shame of being so turned on—and look away. I hear him slicking up that weird, curved toy and warming it in his fingers. Then, he spreads my cheeks and pushes it inside, ever so gently. It’s almost torturous.

My emotions start to run wild—overwhelmed and submissive and eager to please—and something else creeps its way into my heart. It almost feels like his will—his desire to see me come undone and desperate, begging for his touch, but I feel it as one of my own desires. It’s the strangest thing. Later, it will occur to me that it might be because of the introduction of his cells in the lab, but for now, my mind can’t make sense of it.

The toy feels good. It stretches just a little, but the best part about it is that it’s shaped to specifically stimulate my prostate. I sigh, basking in the pleasure of the touch, and relax even more. Then—I hear a small click and the toy starts to vibrate.

Being struck by lightning would be the only other thing that comes close to this sensation. I’m not suppressing the sounds escaping my mouth, but I do have my face lowered against my hand. My back arches slightly as if I’m offering myself to him.

“Feels good,” I coo, despite myself. And part of me is now actually looking _forward_ to the corporal punishment I know he has planned. I saw the paddle and riding crop waiting for me at the table, and I don’t fear it now. In fact, I want to know what the implements will feel like. I remember that other world clearly—the one in which I was a student being punished in Sephiroth’s office for writing dirty notes—and I clearly remember how aroused I was. I will surely climax if he leaves the toy vibrating inside me while he spanks me. The riding crop is another thing altogether. Part of me hopes he might snap it against my erection—and my inner thighs. Suddenly, I wish I’d chosen the lingerie set instead of the latex.

“You are doing very well, pet.” He continues barely shifting the toy inside me, making me shudder with pleasure as he works me into a frenzy. Then, he slows down and continues. “When Zack arrives, I will punish you as I did last night—at the table. I expect you to obey me to the letter and remain in position.”

“Y-yes, s-sir,” I stammer helplessly. My limbs are starting to lose control, and my body trembles and shakes.

“Come sit on my lap, kitten.”

Eager to obey, eager for pleasure, eager to please him, I comply with his command. Straddling his lap, he taps my ass again to get me to lift off for a moment. Then, he kisses me, his tongue invading me as if my mouth is his to do with as he pleases. Still, it’s surprisingly gentle and tender, completely unexpected. A keening mewl escapes into his mouth and I let him do as he likes.

I love the feeling—of letting go, letting him decide to do whatever he likes with my body. I want to please him and I want him to touch me. He casually bumps the vibrator at the base and then moves his hand to my cock. I can’t hold back a cry when he wraps his fingers around my shaft and starts to stroke.

My eyes burn with tears of pleasure, and I try my best to stay still on his lap. His ministrations feel so good—so utterly amazing—and I don’t want to come too soon. I’ve completely forgotten the point of this exercise, too, as I cant my hips forward when he starts jerking me off in earnest.

“Please—Master— _please_ —” My voice sounds strange in my ears and echoes in the room.

But I cry out in pain and frustration when his hand suddenly clamps hard around my erection, preventing my orgasm.

“I said I’d reward you if you behaved well, Cadet,” Sephiroth purrs, running his hand through my hair. “We’re not there yet. You need to learn patience.”

“But _sir_ —”

He interrupts me with a sharp spank on my ass, which does the job, shutting me up in an instant. It is painful—but it’s a weird kind of pain. It’s warm and affectionate, not brutal and violent—a warning instead of a punishment. I struggle not to become more aroused from it, especially once he releases my cock.

Giving me a moment to recover, he trails his fingernails down my back, sending shivers and shudders through my body. After a few more minutes, he starts to move the toy inside me again, this time while kissing my lips, my mouth, my jaw, and my throat. His free hand pinches my nipples and caresses them in turn. He even lowers his lips to each, licking and sucking and kissing. It feels so good—there must be a direct line between my nipples and my groin—but the vulgar slurping sounds are embarrassing.

I forget my embarrassment when the toy’s vibrations are suddenly cranked up a notch. My legs feel week and I tremble on my knees, trying to lean forward and rut against his stomach, but he prevents me from moving.

“Stay still, pet. Good boy.”

Again—the praise feels _amazing_. It’s so sweet and wonderful and lush—and it makes me wonder what it says about me that I so enjoy being told I’m a good boy. Do I really have that of low self-esteem? Or is it just that I don't know how to handle a simple compliment?

The train of thought is derailed, however, when the new vibrations hit my prostate and stay there. It feels like my entire body is vibrating with pleasure, and my erection responds.

“ _Please_ —please, sir...” I whisper and beg, much to my master’s delight.

“Patience, pet,” he reminds me softly.

Just as I think I’m about to climax, his fingers curl around my balls and pull down. It isn’t a sharp or violent moment, but it’s firm enough to stifle my impending orgasm. I let out a sharp wail, frustrated, but I don’t pull away. Instead, I lean forward, resting my face against his chest.

That chest is currently open for my perusal, the straps that hold his sword crossing in front. His skin is so pale it’s nearly white and smoother than any warrior’s ought to be. No scars in sight, the muscles clearly defined—it’s an enticing combination of soft and firm. And Gaia, he smells _delicious_. He makes my mouth water, and I struggle not to drool.

The larger man shifts under my body as he gives me a few minutes to cool off, turning down the vibrations on the toy. But he gives me this strange, heated glance. It isn’t strange because it’s sexually loaded. It’s strange because there’s a slight look of confusion in his gaze.

“What’s wrong, sir?” I ask in a whisper. I reach up to touch his cheek.

“Hmm. This feels different somehow.”

I nod, eager for him to continue.

“I feel connected to you. I can feel your arousal.”

“Is that a bad thing? Sir?” I think to add the honorific at the last moment. I’m glad I did because he smiles.

“Not at all. Only unexpected. Back up on your knees, kitten.”

I obey and he brings me as close to the edge as he did before—and he keeps me there for a few minutes, gently squeezing my shaft when I get too close and then working me up again. My brain starts to feel muddled and fuzzy—and this time, I’m _sure_ he’s going to let me come. But he doesn’t. He clamps down hard, killing another perfect climax.

I groan miserably, but he praises me again.

“You’re doing so well, pet. I love to watch you.”

We continue in this way to the point at which I can barely contain myself. I’ve completely forgotten my outfit or the purpose of this session—at least until there’s a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Sephiroth calls.

When Zack enters, I quickly lower myself down to Sephiroth’s lap to hide my indecent outfit. My cheeks are already flushed with arousal, but now the blush creeps into my ears. I lower my face so I don't have to look at Zack.

“Take your place, pet,” Sephiroth says.

I almost miss the order but comply as soon as the words make sense. I crawl down to the floor into a kneel, staying next to Sephiroth as he showed me. I also place my hands on my lap, hoping to hide the erection between my legs.

“What _is_ this, Seph?” Zack asks. He hasn’t sat down, hands on his hips, and he’s glaring between Sephiroth and me.

“Lieutenant General, take a seat.” Sephiroth indicates a chair, and Zack takes a moment before he lowers himself into it. I don’t meet his gaze, feeling awkward and embarrassed.

“Seph, I know you’ve told me your tastes aren’t exactly vanilla. But Cloud is just a _kid_!”

“He’s well past the age of consent. And you both signed the contract I had written up.”

That phrase—that he had the contract written up—sends a spark of fear through me. Who else has seen that document?! But I can’t concentrate on that when I hear Zack’s outburst.

“Sephiroth! I _trusted_ you! Cloud is my _friend_ —and I saw his state this morning! He was beaten black and blue! You didn’t even offer a cure!”

“I didn’t. Not this time. That lesson was specifically intended to leave a physical reminder over the next week. A lesson which now must be repeated.”

“You’re kidding,” Zack says.

“I’m not. It’s essential that you understand the nature of my relationship with Cloud, Zackary, and that you keep your nose out of it. You signed the contract as well. Your harsh judgment leads me to believe that you didn’t read it before signing.”

“I trust you, Seph—I consider you a friend. I never thought you’d contract my best friend into a coerced, abusive relationship!”

“I see.” Sephiroth stands up, and I alert instantly. “Let’s get on with it. Come, Cloud.”

I follow the subtle gesture of his finger, guiding me to the table. A startled sound escapes Zack when he sees my outfit from behind. At least—I _hope_ it’s startled and not aroused.

“Do you like it?” Sephiroth asks—and I know he’s talking to Zack about the latex bodysuit. “You had a good idea when you suggested checking his medical records for his measurements.”

“This is fucked up,” Zack says. “Cloud, you don’t have to do this.”

I don’t reply. I just bend over the table, in front of the contract, leaning on my elbows and forearms. My ass is facing Zack—and he should have a clear front-row view.

“He _does_ , actually,” Sephiroth says. “He wouldn’t, had you not interfered. So I’d like this lesson to sink in—to both of you. You see, Zackary, your actions affect others. Once you understand, let me know and the punishment will end.” Sephiroth picks up the riding crop.

“You’re fucking _kidding_! Seph, don’t do this! You can’t punish _him_ for something _I_ did! He begged me not to cure him—which I thought was crazy at the time—”

“I’m glad he was trying to obey. But I _do_ indeed have to discipline the actions so you will both learn from it.”

“Come _on_ , Seph—let me pick up some of your paperwork or something. You don’t have to go this far!”

“I certainly do. And Cloud agrees. Don’t you, pet?”

“Yes, sir,” I say from my position at the table.

“Then let’s get on with it. Start from section 3, please.”

I clear my throat and locate the section on the contract. I try hard not to think about Zack watching this and what he must think of me. But I have little choice— _no_ choice. Well, the choice I had I’ve already made. A part of me seems to enjoy this—feeling helpless but controlled makes me feel oddly safe.

“3.0 Punishment,” I start—and I hear the hiss of the riding crop whizzing through the air. When it connects to my right cheek with a thwack, a shudder goes through my body. It’s such a precise hit—and painful—but the leather leaves behind a warmth that I didn’t expect. I let out a small yelp, and I hear Zack shifting in his chair.

“Seph—please, this isn’t necessary. You don’t have to—”

“Zackary,” Sephiroth says smoothly. “Would you like to perform the discipline in my place?”

“What? _No_! Of course not! I was just saying—”

“Then shut your mouth and listen. Cloud is being kind enough to read the contract he signed and you witnessed. The sooner the reality of our agreement sinks in, the sooner this punishment will be over.”

“Seph—really—”

“Read, Cloud,” Sephiroth says.

“As the Master's property, the Slave agrees to accept any punishment the Master determines appropriate— _ow_!” I nearly squeak the second time the crop comes in contact with my skin. I collect myself quickly and continue reading. “In case of disagreement— _gah_!—the Master's opinion automatically— _mmm_ —outweighs the Slave's complaint. _Shit_!”

Each successive blow from the keeper sends a burst of bright, sharp pain through my ass and hips. It also pools heavily in my groin, which intensifies my erection. I struggle to keep still and keep my hands from shielding my ass.

“Seph, come on—this is enough—”

“ _Listen_ , then. Once you understand the contract, we can be finished with this punishment.”

“If the Slave remains unwilling to comply— _mmm_ —with the Master’s prescribed punishment— _nnngh_ —the Slave will accrue harder and— _shit_!—more humiliating punishment,” I continue, keeping my elbows and arms pressed to the table.

“Seph, please—I mean, Cloud, you can’t _want_ this!”

Even as my knees tremble, I continue reading.

“3.1 Rules of Punishment— _mmm_ —Punishment of the Slave is subject to rules designed to protect the Slave— _ahh_ —from irreversible— _ow_ —bodily— _shit_!—harm— _fuck_!—(see item 4.0).” My body is behaving very strangely now. That weird electrical impulse is flooding me once more—and this time, I’m sure it’s Sephiroth’s desire flooding me with desperation. The way it combines with the pain and my existing lust feels _so_ good and weirdly _right_ —as if _this_ is where I belong. These feelings slowly overpower the embarrassment of being whipped in front of my mentor and friend. My mind gets fuzzier and my words start to slur.

“Sephiroth!” Zack exclaims, but he does not move from the chair.

“Punishment may— _mmm_ —include but is not limited to— _hah_ —drawing blood, bruising, welting, broken bones— _fuck_!”

“Seriously—broken _bones_? What the _fuck_?”

“Branding and other permanent marks to the skin— _shit_!—drastic and extended loss of circulation— _mmm_ —piercing, biting, and— _ah_ —semi-permanent changes to the body— _please, sir! Master!_ ” I interrupt suddenly. To my shock, Sephiroth stops and rests his open palm on my burning ass. It feels so nice and soothing that I let out a moan.

“What is it, pet?”

“M-may I please address the Lieutenant General, sir?” I wipe my face and clear my throat so I’m more easily understood. My tongue feels too big for my mouth.

“Go right ahead.”

“Zack,” I say, not turning or moving from my position. “Please just listen. I read the contract and I entered into this arrangement of my own free will. I know you think me young and inexperienced—but this is what was _best_. For me, for my mom, for Sephiroth. Please let me make my own decisions.”

Zack is stunned into silence.

“Nothing to add, Zackary?” Sephiroth asks, his hand still resting on me. “Then let’s continue.” And he does.

“Loss of consciousness— _ouch_ —sleep deprivation— _mmm_ —denial of the slave’s pleasure— _ow, fuck_!” I suddenly feel nauseated when I read that section. I try my best to stay in position, though my voice is shaky and covered with tears. If Sephiroth decides to do so, he may withhold my climax.

“Go on, puppet,” he says, still pleased with my performance. I’m surprised he didn’t add another blow when I stopped reading. So I continue.

“Isolation and confinement—” That also sounds unbearable, so I struggle to continue reading and to stay in place. “Use of materia and magic— _mmm_ —and public humiliation— _fuck_! _Please_ , sir! Zack— _please_!!”

Zack shifts in the chair again, and for the life of me, I can’t figure out what he’s doing. He won’t say anything or acknowledge his interference, but that only draws out my punishment.

“The Master agrees to act reasonably— _ah_ —when punishing— _mmm_ —the Slave, ensuring that— _ouch_!—the punishment fits the crime— _ow_!”

“Do you understand, Zackary?” Sephiroth asks, before landing another blow on my backside. This one is hard enough to make me jump.

“Seph—”

Before he spanks me again, I continue my task. “The Slave agrees— _shit_ —to abide by the Master's— _please_ —determination of what punishment— _please_ , please!—suits what crime without argument— _shit_!”

“Okay! Enough!” Zack finally shouts. “This is _crazy_! You _both_ are crazy! I shouldn’t have to watch this!”

“You wouldn’t, had you refrained from interfering,” Sephiroth points out, resting his hand on my ass again. I let out a strained, tearful breath, feeling my chest hitch. “You’ve done very well, pet,” he whispers in my ear. Gods—the praise sends another almost violent shock through my system.

“I was only looking out for a friend!” Zack exclaims.

“You should have looked out for him when you had the chance and before you witnessed the contract.”

“Fine, I _get_ it. I understand. Now, can you please just stop this?”

“Of course,” Sephiroth replies. “But I promised my pet a reward if he behaved himself.”

I cringe suddenly with fear. I hadn’t realized he planned to give me this reward in front of Zack! I’m sure I don’t want to let him watch Sephiroth fuck me, and I’m scared shitless that’s exactly what is about to happen.

Sephiroth lowers the crop to the table and picks up the paddle instead. I am not sure I want to feel that heavy thing on me, at least, not while Zack is watching. But before I feel it press against my skin, there’s a hand at my entrance, clicking the toy gently and shifting it inside my body. He’s turned up the vibration and pushed it against my prostate. It feels so amazing and overwhelming I can’t hold back a cry of pleasure.

“As before, pet, if the urge to climax overtakes you, feel free. This is your reward.”

When he moves his hand, the vibrations stay steady but the toy shifts away from my prostate. However, with the first loud clap of the paddle, the vibrator shifts perfectly into position and I let out another yelp—this one filled with pleasure rather than pain. Of course, the heavy wooden paddle hurts, but he’s not spanking me as hard as he could. His intention is my pleasure—and holy shit, is it working!

“You did very well reading, Cadet,” Sephiroth murmurs. “Just enjoy yourself for now.”

He spanks me again, shifting the toy to stimulate my prostate, and I arch my back like a cat in heat. It’s utterly _ridiculous_ —how aroused I am, how aroused I am from a paddling, and how aroused I am with my friend watching me get off! But all of those embarrassing thoughts melt away into pleasure.

My climax builds quickly—after the fourth swat of the paddle, I’m right back at the edge of where I was on Sephiroth’s lap. I’m shaking I’m so close, nervous he will stop or he will interrupt my pleasure once more. It feels so good that fresh tears spill from my eyes and down my cheeks, and I boldly spread my legs a little wider, in offering him better access.

At this point, I would be _perfectly_ happy if he fucked me in front of Zack, to be honest. My ears are ringing with the thumping of my own heart, and within another two swats, I’m coming, releasing all the pent up energy from earlier. It feels so good—and _right_ —and weird. Intense sensations flood my entire body to the tips of my fingers and toes, warming my ears and my nose.

But I can’t even begin to think about the weirdness of this. Instead, I ride out my orgasm with a few more swift spanks of the paddle—calling Sephiroth’s name, calling him sir, begging him, and pleading with him. I’ve coated the underside of the dining room table in my cum and my knees are powerless. My legs feel like jelly, and my body is warm and fuzzy.

“Good boy,” Sephiroth whispers, and he pushes something into my mouth. I open it willingly, letting the taste of rich dark chocolate spread on my tongue. It sends another wave of delight through my body—another kind of pleasure, but pleasure nonetheless. I’ve completely forgotten my surroundings, but I stay in place as I enjoy the treat as I've never enjoyed chocolate before.

“ _Thank you_ , sir—thank you for the lesson and for letting me come.” The words spill from my mouth in that reflexive way that should bother me more than it does.

“You’re so gorgeous, Cloud, and you did so well,” Sephiroth replies. “Let’s get you cleaned up so you can rest.”

I’m so out of it that I don’t even realize when Sephiroth scoops me into his arms and carries me to the bedroom. I am drifting off to sleep before he leaves the room after he strips me out of the latex. I miss the last of the conversation between him and Zack.


	10. Will Sonico Ever Learn the Art of a One-shot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud wakes the following morning to a smugly cheerful Sephiroth. He runs into Reno while on an errand to the Turks' floor.

Much to my surprise, I end up sleeping away the afternoon and evening. I don’t wake until the next morning. I wake to my stomach growling—in fact, I think it’s the noise that wakes me. A soft chuckle sounds in my ear.

“You sound hungry, Cloud.”

I turn to face Sephiroth, who is lying next to me, curled around me in bed. I’m naked—he must have removed the latex outfit from yesterday. He is naked, too. But I hardly have a chance to notice when the memories of yesterday—what was done to me and what I did, _all_ in front of my best friend Zack—come flooding back. I want to crawl into a hole and die.

A pathetic groan falls from my lips, and Sephiroth chuckles again. He has a nice chuckle. Even when I know he is mocking me, it rumbles in all the right ways inside my head like a physical touch.

“Don’t worry, pet. Why don’t you take a quick shower, and I’ll make you breakfast.” He doesn’t phrase it like a question, so I take it as a command.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy,” he murmurs, watching me as I climb out of bed. I try to ignore the little shiver of pleasure that particular praise causes.

I enjoy the hot rainfall of water in the luxurious shower, though my ass is sore from yesterday. I’m not as bruised as I was from that first punishment, though, and that surprises me. The entire incident feels a little weird when I think about it. I know Sephiroth punished me to teach Zack a lesson, but he went easier on me than I expected. _And_ he let me sleep away the entire day. It feels like kindness. I missed training, classes, and dinner, just so I could rest and recover. It’s confusing.

A deeper, more experienced part of me realizes that Zack probably has _not_ learned his lesson and will attempt to interfere again. Today I have one-on-one training with him, and I’m not looking forward to his lecture. Also, I will be pissed if he insists on healing me again.

I forgot to bring in a change of clothes with me—but when I climb out of the shower, letting the steam flow through the room, Sephiroth has left my uniform on the counter. It’s odd—having the Great Silver General fetch me clothes and fix me breakfast.

Once I’m dressed, I fix my hair—as much as it can be fixed, anyway—and head to the kitchen. I’m thrilled to see a full hot breakfast waiting for me—my plate already prepared, stacked high with pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and fresh fruit. I sit in my designated chair and wait for him to join me at the table.

We eat in comfortable silence. Sephiroth seems to be in a mellow mood today. When I ask if he has anything interesting on his schedule, he barks a sharp, bitter laugh.

“If you think an executive meeting is anything _other_ than torture, perhaps,” he says. After a soft hum, he adds, “Maybe you could assist me.”

“Assist?”

“Yes. You’re my mentee, after all. I could request your presence.”

A vision crowds my thoughts: me, kneeling naked on the floor at the foot of his chair, surrounded by the president, Heidegger, Scarlet, Hojo, Reeve, and Palmer. A shudder courses down my spine, and I _truly_ hope it is a shudder of fear (but I know it probably isn’t). I shake my head to clear the image and glance up to meet Sephiroth’s direct gaze. His pupils have expanded to wide ovals, and his lips are quirked up in a subtle but genuine smile.

“Interesting, _Cadet_ ,” he purrs. “I think our bond is deepening. I so appreciate your vivid imagination, and I hate to disappoint you. I'd merely require your presence to take notes and keep me entertained.”

“What?” I ask, struggling to fight the blush rising in my cheeks. It’s hopeless at this point. It really feels like he can see right through me.

“We have a mental connection because of the introduction of my DNA.”

“You can read my thoughts?”

“Not exactly. But I do catch glimpses of vivid imagery floating in that head of yours. I had no idea how active your brain was.”

I look away, considering his words carefully. Is he calling me an airhead? I fail to stop the annoyed huff that escapes my mouth, and he chuckles again.

“Have no fear, pet. I wouldn’t want to expose you to those leches anyway.” He shifts in his seat—a casual movement, but I suspect he may be subtly dealing with the physical effect of arousal. I push away that thought the second his eyes narrow. “Does the connection work both ways?”

“I wonder,” I say noncommittally.

“Well, I’m not taking public discipline off the table, but I’d rather not display you in all your glory in front of the red bitch-queen.”

I look up sharply at the nickname, surprised to hear something so casually insulting flowing naturally from Sephiroth’s tongue.

“I think you’d be her type. There is little doubt in my mind that you'd fulfill many people’s fantasies. This brings me to the next issue: your training with First Class Fair this afternoon.”

I wait for him to continue, inwardly denying that Zack holds _any_ physical attraction for me whatsoever. I know for a fact that he is dating Aerith in this timeline. There have been worlds in which he and I have connected sexually, but this one is _not_ one of them.

“I hope he has learned his lesson. I expect you to be on your best, most compliant behavior, even when I’m not around to enforce it. Don’t let him heal you. Or touch you.”

“He will be _training_ me, though—sword training…”

“Exactly. He is _not_ teaching you unarmed combat for a reason.”

“I understand, sir.”

Sephiroth gives me a pleased smile.

“Good boy,” he murmurs, reaching across the table to ruffle my hair. I am embarrassed to admit how much I enjoy the praise. “Please come to my office once you’ve completed training with Zackary today.”

“Sir,” I venture softly. “Without intending impertinence, may I ask you a question?”

“Certainly, pet.”

“Why do you insist on calling Zack ‘Zackary’? His full name is Zack Fair. It isn’t Zackary.”

“Oh,” Sephiroth smiles. “He has an annoying habit of using nicknames as I’m sure you are aware, ‘ _Cloudy_.’ The one he has for me shortens my name, so I have done the opposite in retaliation.”

 _Weird_ , I think. I wonder if Sephiroth really believes that would _bother_ Zack. It's sort of cute to see this petty side of the general. It's almost childish.

“You don’t like being called ‘Seph’?” I ask.

“Not usually, and _not_ from your pretty lips, pet,” he says. I don’t miss the warning in his voice. “However, as you are aware, I took over for his mentor after his death. I put up with his antics solely for his former mentor’s sake.”

“I see, sir.”

“All right,” he says, standing up from the table. “I’ll be heading to my office, and you’d best go to class. On your way, would you drop off some paperwork at the Turk offices? Please place it in Tseng’s hands directly.”

“Yes, sir.”

After I slip on my boots, Sephiroth brings me a folder stamped “confidential.” I take it and smile up at him. He catches my chin in his fingers and leaves a soft, sexy kiss on my lips. I’m still blushing when I head out the door to the elevator. I have to admit that Aerith was spot on when she sent me to this world. I'm constantly surprised at how much I'm getting off on Sephiroth's attention.

It’s early enough in the day that no one else gets on the elevator down to the Turks’ offices in the basement, at least until I reach the ground floor. Reno steps in and gives me a crooked grin. I’m not sure I know him in this timeline, so I don’t say anything. I also don’t return his creepy smile.

“Morning, Blondie,” he purrs, once the elevator doors slide shut. He pushes the button for B3 several more times as if that will make the elevator arrive more quickly. He's as impatient and annoying in this world as he is everywhere else.

“Good morning,” I say, trying to be polite.

“Why is a cute guy like you headed to the Turk floor? Are you a new recruit, kid?”

 _Fuck you_ , I think but don’t say. Once I unlock my gritted teeth, I reply, “I’m just making a delivery to your boss.”

“Oh?” His eyes drag up and down my body ( _so_ unsubtly) before landing on the envelope in my hand, then he exclaims, “ _Oh_! _You’re_ Sephiroth’s new plaything, aren’t you?”

“ _Excuse_ me?”

“Yeah. I helped out with that little project. He’s been planning it for _weeks_. I was wondering if he ever got a chance to use that contract we worked up for him. I'm glad to see the effort wasn't wasted.”

I’m stunned into silence. First, because Sephiroth was _planning_ to contract my “services,” so to speak, _weeks_ ago, if I can believe the words from Reno’s mouth. He'd never even met me! Second, because my worst fears have just come true, and Sephiroth _did_ have help in writing up that dreaded contract, and Reno (the gossip) knows about it!

“I’m surprised you’re able to stay upright, kiddo,” Reno says slyly, staring at my crotch. "The man can't possibly be gentle if he needed a contract like that."

“You know, I wouldn’t complain if you would shut up and mind your own business.”

“Aww, _cute_ , Blondie! You got some lip! I bet the general is going to have a fun time breaking you.”

“Fuck you,” I say casually.

“I think I might _love_ you, Blondie.”

Thank Gaia, the elevator dings. Reno waves his hand while holding the door for me, to let me out first. I don’t think anything of it—at least, not until I’m in the hallway and I happen to catch a glimpse of him over my shoulder. He’s eyeing my ass as if it were a piece of prime-cut steak. Fucking creep!

“Fuck you, Reno,” I mutter under my breath.

Worse, he reaches out and gropes me the moment I face forward. It hurts my sore skin and I wince out loud. I think nothing when my elbow reflexively jabs his stomach. Reno makes a muffled groan.

“Damn, kiddo! You got some strength in that lithe figure. I bet you're a _firecracker_ in the sack. Did you get bumped up for enhancements so you can take _all_ the punishment your ‘master’ dishes out?”

“Fuck you,” I repeat, picking up my pace and worrying about having assaulted a Turk. I sure hope Sephiroth doesn’t take that as disobedience.

“Are you sore? You’re limping a little. Don’t get me wrong—it’s a _good look_ on you.”

I roll my eyes so hard it’s painful, barely managing to restrain my tongue.

“How the hell does a young thing like you know the way to Tseng’s office, anyway? I'd call you innocent, but I know you're not, considering what was in that contract.”

That is an excellent question, considering how old I am in this universe. I come up with a lame answer.

“The general drew me a map.”

“Right. If you say so.”

Thankfully, we reach Tseng’s office quickly—and I slip inside the door after knocking. I’m annoyed that Reno hangs out in the hallway, keeping his eyes on my ass and that lecherous look on his face. More than anything, I'd love to slam his fingers in the door, so I'm proud of my restraint.

“Good morning, sir,” I say to Tseng.

“Ah, good morning, Cadet Strife—or have you been promoted to Third Class?” I'm only partly surprised Tseng knows my name.

Obviously, I _haven’t_ been promoted. My outfit is the standard cadet uniform. But it unnerves me that Tseng knows there is a promotion for me on the horizon. When you show up on Tseng’s radar, it’s _rarely_ a good thing.

I place the envelope on his desk, explaining myself in under fifteen seconds, and then I excuse myself, heading back to the elevator.

“ _What_?” I snap sharply. I dodge Reno's next grope by inches.

“You got good instincts for a cadet, Blondie. Maybe you’d consider joining the Turks? We could use a cute—er, a _smart_ kid like you.”

“Goodbye, Reno,” I say, the moment the elevator arrives.

“See ya.”

I take the elevator to the ground floor and head outside for today’s drills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short update, but I felt the need to add a certain redhead to the story, specifically to fluster the little blonde guy.


	11. Training with Zack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud completes his morning training and then confronts Zack during their one-on-one session. Reno makes another annoying appearance, and Sephiroth has a surprise for the cadet when he returns to his office.
> 
> CW: Cloud flustering/bothering/harassment, dub-con object insertion, etc.
> 
> Also, a teeny, tiny shoutout to xpaperplanesx in this chapter.

Morning drills pass easily and quickly—my superior officer lets me off to Zack’s training fifteen minutes early because he is so impressed.

“I’ll contact the General about getting your classes changed. You need to train with your peers, after all. Excellent work, Cadet Strife.”

I thank him and head to the VR training area, arriving a few minutes before Zack. I’m unsure as to what I might say to alleviate his concerns—and then I find myself irritated by the entire situation. Why should I have to justify anything? I’m a cadet and he’s a First Class. He had a chance to read the contract, so what right does he have to complain about the arrangement? What business is it of his?

“Spikey! Hey,” Zack says, rushing up to me to pull me into a hug. I stiffen immediately—I’m not sure if I’m afraid he will jostle me enough to hurt my butt or if it’s because I’m angry. Only part of me feels petty for taking away the affection he so clearly adores. “Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?”

“I _feel_ like I’m ready for sword training. _Sir_.”

Zack’s face falls and he glances away, looking sheepish and embarrassed. I’m not willing to discuss the issue further, but he runs his hand through the back of his hair and rubs the back of his neck. Then he turns to me with his over-used puppy dog eyes.

“You’re not mad at me, are you, buddy?”

I purse my lips, refusing to answer. He waits, placing his hands on his hips, though, so I have to say something.

“I’d rather we just train, sir.”

“What’s with this ‘sir’ bullshit, kiddo? We need to clear the air.”

“If you wanted the air clear, _maybe_ you should have _listened_ to me when I asked you not to heal me!” I snap.

“Spike—”

“No, _you_ wanted to clear the air, so I’m _clearing_ it,” I insist, unable to keep the anger from my tone. “You poked your nose in where it doesn’t belong—and you were too fucking late. You disrespected my request and ignored what I truly needed. And then...”

“Then what, Cloud?” My friend has been nodding to everything I say, agreeing with me. “Come on. Finish it up. Get it out.”

“Gaia, I’m not about to cry, Zack!”

“Still, this is good for you. You know, talking about stuff instead of keeping it all bottled up inside. Shocking, but good progress.”

“Why the _fuck_ do you have to mother-chocobo me, Zack?! I’m _not_ a kid!” Right after the words fly from my mouth, Zack’s eyebrows lift nearly to his hairline.

“Oh? How old are you again, Cadet?”

In _this_ world? Shit. I don’t even know!

“I don’t fucking know. What year is it?”

Zack barks out a sharp bit of laughter, but he doesn’t say anything. He quickly forces his face back into a neutral expression.

“I’m old enough to sign my life away to Shinra. I’m old enough to sign contracts that are too boring for my best friend to read. I’m old enough to make my own decisions.”

“That is _all_ true, Cloud. And I _apologize_. I know my intentions won’t make a difference in the outcome at this point, but I was _worried_ about you. I’m _still_ worried about you.”

“Not so worried that you’d bother to read a contract, though?” Part of my stomach churns traitorously at the mention of the stupid contract. Because _Reno_ knows about it. He’s seen it. _Every_ Turk may know about my situation and what I am to Sephiroth. I take a deep breath and try to calm myself. “Whatever,” I say. “Let’s train.”

“Do you forgive me? And are you okay today? If you want, I can take a look and heal you—”

“Don’t you _dare_ , Zack! Don’t _touch_ me, don’t come _near_ me, don’t you _dare_ cast any spells! I would like to get through a _single_ day without a sp-” Of course, my voice decides to falter at this point. I can’t even say the word "spanking" without thinking of (not the painful welts burning my ass at the moment but) the immense surge of lust that sinks into my hips. What the _fuck_ is wrong with me? Do I _enjoy_ spankings? Am I so touch-starved and eager to please that I enjoy even _violent_ handling?

“I admit it, Cloud, I was wrong to interfere. I am sorry I healed you. At the time, I thought it was the right thing to do—I hate seeing my little chocobo in pain.” He takes a step closer and ruffles my hair. I let him. I like it when he does that. It feels friendly. (Sephiroth has been doing it, too, and it doesn’t feel as friendly when he does it. It feels incredibly sexy and possessive when the General does it. I’m kind of confused by this.) “When I was ordered to appear in the apartment, I was, um, _beyond_ shocked. I’d been expecting a dress-down. Not… _that_. I never meant to get you in trouble. I feel terrible about it. I am sorry.”

There’s a small pause and Zack finally meets my eyes, looking sincerely apologetic. I feel the pull of his gentle, friendly gestures on my heart, and I can’t stay angry. I nod, a single quick jerk of my chin. Then Zack continues.

“Then, I was surprised at your interaction with Seph. I mean—I knew he was punishing you for my sake—but when I saw his face, and oh my gods, _your_ face... I mean, you _liked_ it. I didn’t know you _enjoyed_ it.”

“What?” I say, feeling my cheeks warm.

“And he made sure you enjoyed it. I’ve never seen you lose it like that, Cloud. And the way he looked at you— _gods_. I mean, yeah, you look _great_ in latex. But I know Seph—and have for _years_ —and he’s been in lots of relationships. But he has never been serious about any of them. He’s got it _bad_ for you. It’s like—I don’t know, you _belong_ together. You fit together like puzzle pieces. It almost made me a little jealous.”

Zack speaks quickly, pressing his words out as a single thought. He has to stop to take a breath and then he continues.

“He cares for you—and your pleasure—and he rewarded you for, well, being the good boy you are. Seph has never had someone like you before. I thought it was hero-worship on your part, but now, I think you see him for who he is and want to meet his needs. I had no idea. I’m sorry. I won’t interfere again.”

I’m shocked at his revelation, but I’m pleased. I do wish Zack would stop talking about being “a good boy,” my pleasure, and that punishment. I want to train—and training with a boner is distracting.

“Thank you. I appreciate it. _Zackary_.”

Zack runs his hands through his hair and then pulls me into a hug.

“You asked him about the nickname thing, didn’t you? He’s a real riot under that facade! And so fucking _petty_. _Pettiroth_. I _love_ that guy! And you too, you know.”

“ _Zaaaack_ ,” I whine, trying to escape his iron grip.

He drags me over to the swords and helps me choose the best one. We get to work—and though I wince every time I land on my ass—which is often enough to make me wonder if Zack is doing it on purpose—we get in a great workout. I even last for the full hour—which has never happened while training with Zack to this date. I’m sure he’s still holding back, but he managed to work me hard and I kept up.

“Good job today, Spikey. I’m glad we’re still friends. Can I ask you one favor, though?”

“Sure.”

“Just—you can _always_ come to me. If something weird happens, if you feel trapped—please _come_ to me. I will do whatever it takes to get you out of that situation, okay?”

Gaia, he really _hasn’t_ read the contract. But I just smile and nod my head. I need to get my ass up to Sephiroth’s office—he asked me to stop in once I was finished. I’ve only spent part of a single world as Seph’s secretary—and damn it, why do I have to remember that now? Just the thought of being bent over Sephiroth’s desk—and then him sucking me off, feeding me chocolate—oh my gods— _fuck_.

I’m distracted in the elevator, so I barely register when it stops. It’s not my floor, though, so I stand back. Reno waltzes in, grinning from ear to ear.

“Well, you look a real _mess_ , not that it's a bad look on you. The general give you another good fucking?”

I huff—which sounds way more immature than I expected.

“Should I share our calendar with you?” I ask Reno. “That way, you could just show up to peep every time the General bends me over his desk.”

Shit—I hadn’t meant to be _quite_ so specific, and Reno’s eyebrows lift higher than I’ve ever seen. I've managed to shock him. And then, a smug, satisfied feeling floods my chest and I cannot keep the corner of my lip from quirking up, no matter what I do.

“ _Gods_ , Blondie. I think I really _do_ love you! _Shit_ , you’re fun.” He takes two steps closer to me to invade my space. Touching my chin, he leans down and murmurs, “If he ever leaves you less than satisfied, I’m _happy_ to offer my services. Spanking, branding, piercing—hell, _whatever_ gets you off—and fucking, of course, _fucking_. I’m your guy.”

A shiver of what I really, really hope is disgust oozes down my neck. If it’s physical attraction (for Reno?!), I might actually consider killing myself.

“Not interested,” I say, pushing him out of my way as soon as the doors open again.

“Don’t forget to practice safe sex, Blondie!” Reno calls loudly from behind me as the doors close on him.

“Fuck you,” I mutter—and the secretaries all look up. They heard what Reno said and my response. _Gods_. This is _not_ my day. “Oh. Um. Hi.”

I scratch my neck self-consciously and try to smooth over the awkward first impression.

“My name is Cadet Cloud Strife and I’m here for—”

Several women’s mouths drop open, and one, a gorgeous energetic brunette, jumps up from her chair.

“ _You’re_ Cloud! Oh my god, you are _adorable_! We were all wondering who you were and when we'd finally meet you—and some of us were a little, um, jealous, but now that I see you—oh god, it _all_ makes sense now!”

So much frivolous giggling and laughter fills the room, and I feel nothing but a humiliated, mortified blush spreading across my cheeks and nose.

“You’re welcome, Cloud. The General is expecting you. He’s in the office right over there. I’m CeCe, by the way. It’s a _pleasure_ to meet you!”

She points at a door beyond the secretaries’ area. As I walk past their desks, an older woman pats my arm gently.

“You are _such_ a dear. And we owe you _so_ much. I’ve worked for the General since he first got an office on this floor. And I’ve never seen him so happy. So thank you for making our lives easier. My name is Maggie.”

“Nice to meet you, ma’am,” I say politely—and I’m answered with more screaming.

“Oh, he’s so _cute_!”

“I just want to pinch his cheeks—you _pervert_ , not _those_ cheeks—but then again...”

“He has the _cutest_ freckles!”

“He is _so_ young and _so_ innocent—this makes _perfect_ sense!”

“Stop, ladies, you’re flustering the poor boy. No need to make him even more anxious. Go on in, honey. He’s expecting you.” CeCe waves me toward the door. I try to ignore the waggling of her eyebrows. “Yeah, he has asked several times within the last hour if you’d arrived.”

I duck my head—having no clue how to deal with the attention, and I approach the door and knock. Before I can announce myself, the door opens. I am pulled inside by the scarf around my neck, and then the door slams behind me. I’m pushed up against the wall and Sephiroth’s mouth crashes down hard enough to send a flash of pain through my lips.

But holy shit—it is a _hot_ kiss! It stirs up a fire in my loins that I’ve been trying to ignore all day. The kiss gets deeper, with more tongue, and his hands come out to grope me, shoving their way under my uniform to touch my sweaty stomach and chest.

I pull away nervously.

“S-sir—I, um, I just finished training—I’ll get you dirty—sir—”

“You smell _delicious_ , Cloud,” he whispers before kissing me again. He licks up the side of my neck, making me shiver.

“B-but if you want me to, um, a-assist during your meeting, I should change.”

“Of course. You may use my facilities.”

Sephiroth moves and indicates a door next to the left of his desk. His office looks a lot like what I remember from that other world as Seph's secretary—the same black leather couch he pushed me into for my reward, the door I wanted to slam so many times, and that desk that he bent me over to—ah, _shit_! I have to _stop_ this!

“What are you imagining, Cadet? First, come and eat some lunch. Then shower and change. I will join you for the meal to discuss my expectations for the meeting.”

He guides me over to the couch and pushes me into it. He has been manhandling me since I walked in, and part of me feels like I _should_ resent it. Physically, I am smaller and lighter than him. It should be embarrassing to be handled so roughly. But it isn’t at all. No, this feels _arousing_. It worries me, just a bit.

Lunch is Wutaian food—not from the cafeteria. Perhaps he had it brought in, or perhaps he has a personal chef employed in the building. Either way, the food is amazing—flavorful, mild, spicy, sweet, the meat dissolving in my mouth and combining deliciously with vegetables and rice. It’s sinfully rich, which surprises me. I’d always thought he’d be more of a health nut.

I try to stop making pleased moans—which I realize about fifteen minutes into the meal must sound much more sexual than I intend, once I notice Sephiroth’s pupils dilating.

“ _Cadet_ ,” his smooth voice tickles deep in my ears, “today’s staff meeting is a monthly affair. Nothing important will be discussed, yet much will be said. So I’d like you by my side to keep me entertained.”

Nodding, I reply, “Of course, sir.”

“Zack kept his hands off you, didn’t he?”

“Yes, sir. He did not cure me.”

“He ruffled your hair?”

“Um, he almost always does, sir.”

“I see.”

I glance up at the short answer and Sephiroth looks partly displeased.

“Sir, I apologize. I didn’t know if I should have tried to stop it, but he’s taller than me and he’s very fast and he just touches everybody—”

“Hush, Cloud. _Relax_. You’re not in trouble. I’m pleased. You did well. You are my good boy.”

That’s all he says on the matter, and he does seem to drop it. I’m still worried, though—but now I’m worried about how that phrase, "my good boy," sinks into my chest.

“Go ahead and take a shower. Take your time.”

Complying immediately, I stand up.

“Shall I clean up the leftovers?”

“That’s not necessary.”

“Oh—I don’t have a fresh uniform—”

“Ah yes, there’s one waiting for you inside. Go on.”

“Yes, sir.”

The bathroom in Sephiroth’s office is as luxurious as the one in his apartment—only without a tub. The shower is huge and wonderful, hot water rains down on me—and I use his shampoo, which smells sinfully nice. I hope it’s all right.

Once I’m clean and rinsed, I grab a fluffy towel and pat myself dry. My hair is already sticking up as usual, and I look over at the garment bag hanging on the side of the wall. When I unzip it, I’m shocked to find a Third Class SOLDIER uniform waiting for me. My heart skips a beat. I cannot _believe_ it.

Third Class wears a blue uniform with black elbow and knee guards, black leather gloves that are almost as soft as Sephiroth’s, combat boots, and a leather stomach guard with attached straps that cross in the back to hold a weapon. The pauldrons are heavy and remind me of what I used to wear so many years ago in my original world.

More than anything, when I see it, my eyes burn with nostalgia and pride. I finger all the pieces carefully, admiring everything about the uniform. My original desire to become a SOLDIER has come true in this reality—and I’m taken aback at how much this version of me longs for it. It’s like a dream...

I hang up the towel and pull the shirt overhead, looking around for underwear. When I unzip the cargo pants, something tiny flutters to the floor. It’s pale blue silk—and it’s a men’s thong. It feels slick in my fingers and utterly sexy.

It takes a moment to register than Sephiroth brought this uniform for me to wear—and he left me these little panties, too. Mortification rushes through me, leaving a flush behind. At least, I hope I’m mortified, but once again, it could easily be mistaken for arousal. But I tug them on—delighted more than I think I should be about how sexy they feel against my skin. When I glance up in the mirror—seeing my young body, slender but with excellent muscle definition—particularly my developing abs—the thong brings out the blue in my eyes and accents my sharp pelvic bones, accenting the V-shape like an arrow pointing toward my crotch.

I look hot. And I need to stop looking before I think too much about this. I’m a little nervous I might come in my underwear before I’m even dressed! Ridiculous.

Even the uniform pants are perfectly fitted to my hips and ass, and they are much more flattering than my cadet uniform. Their texture feels rougher than the silk—making me feel and remember and notice the welts from yesterday. But it’s a huge turn-on to walk in them, having the fabric as a gentle reminder. It feels like I am _valued_ and I mean something—I am _useful_ for something—I am the General’s Good Boy.

Ugh. I try not to think about that too carefully. _Gods_.

I manage to put the whole uniform on, missing only a sword, and then I open the door and come out. Sephiroth immediately looks up.

“It suits you. And it’s a perfect fit. Come.”

He pats his lap and I approach. He pulls me down into it, facing the desk.

“This is for you,” he whispers. He follows his words with his tongue, licking my ear in a soft tease.

On the desk, the paperwork promoting me into Third Class waits for my signature. It’s already signed by him—and it grants me a significant wage increase—which Sephiroth suggests I can do with as I like. I plan to send more money to my mother. I sign it quickly, after smiling up at him, flushing in pleasure.

“Third Class also qualifies for upgraded housing. However, as you will be living with me, the housing allowance will be added to your paycheck.”

“Th-thank you, sir,” I say, gratefulness spilling over despite my best efforts to stay professional.

“My good boy.” He drops another kiss on my cheek. I'm starting to really enjoy being his good boy. “Now, a few final preparations for the meeting. Stand up and place your hands on my desk.”

“Sir! Did I displease you?” I’m alarmed—since I clearly remember the last time he bent me over his desk and spanked me with a ruler.

“Not yet, Cloud.” He waits for me to obey, and I do, but nervously.

“Please, sir. I’m sorry—”

“Hush, Cloud. Don’t worry. You’ve been a good boy today. This is how you will serve me during the meeting.”

Sephiroth swiftly unbuckles my trousers and tugs them down. He caresses my warm, welted skin and the silky thong, fingering the fabric and pushing it aside.

“Hmm. This does suit you, pet. Take a deep breath in.”

Unsure if I’m feeling terrified or so horny I can’t stop trembling, I gasp a deep breath of air into my lungs.

“Let it out slowly.”

As I do, a pair of lubricated fingers slide into my hole. They stretch me open gently and slowly, occasionally brushing across that spot that makes me see stars and makes me moan and grunt out loud. I am too distracted to worry about the General’s office being soundproof.

Then, Sephiroth inserts an object—something that feels smaller than the vibrator he used last night and smoother in texture. He ghosts his fingers across my dick—which is now swollen and dripping, before tucking me back into the panties. He grabs me by the shoulders and turns me to face him, letting his gaze openly wander from my face to my crotch.

“ _This_ is your color, kitten. You look gorgeous.”

Then, he pulls up my pants and buckles my belt, adjusting my uniform and brushing off imaginary dust.

“Congratulations on your promotion, Third Class Strife.”

“Thank you, sir.” My voice is slightly uneven. He didn’t make me come, and I am worried about his plans.

He pulls a small device out of his pocket.

“The toy inside you is smaller than what you’ve taken before. However, its unique shape should feel quite nice when it’s moved in a particular way. This is the remote.”

To show me an example, he clicks it. The toy jumps to life inside me, making me shiver and shudder with pleasure. It’s very quiet—I can’t hear the vibrations but I certainly feel them. He dials it up—which makes me painfully hard and loud—and dials it back to a whisper, which just reminds me that it is there.

“I believe the afternoon meeting will pass much more pleasantly in your presence, puppet.”

Oh—I think— _oh_! He’s going to be using the remote _during_ the meeting? _Oh_.

“Um, sir...”

“You will be fine. You are professional and most importantly, you want to please me. What’s the worst that could happen?”

I could come in my pants in front of every director at Shinra! That’s probably the worst! I could be very loud, I could sigh and gasp and moan—

And the vibrator suddenly dials up, forcing several barely restrained sounds from my mouth. Sephiroth chuckles—and it doesn’t even sound evil or sadistic. He sounds genuinely happy like he is having the time of his life. It’s so weird that I am a part of this. And that I _want_ to be here. My heart lurches in my chest at the thought. If I had done _any_ of this in my original world, would everything have worked out the way it did? Could I have saved my original world?

“Perhaps making those sorts of sounds during the meeting _would_ be distracting. But I’ll dial it back should you get too loud. However, SOLDIER Strife,” he leans forward and mouths my ear, “I wouldn’t punish you if you couldn’t hold back during the meeting.” His casual mind-reading escapes my notice until I'm in the elevator.

“ _Sir_!” I sputter, but I can’t suppress my smile.

“You don’t have to remind me of my tactical genius. Now. Please fetch me a cup of coffee with two sugars and one cream and meet me in the executive meeting room two floors up. Help yourself to coffee if you’d like. It's going to be a long meeting.”

“Thank you, sir.”

He turns the vibrator down so it’s subtly buzzing, just enough to remind me it's there—and I worry that others might hear it. It’s still almost silent. Plus, so the fuck what? If someone hears or notices me squirming, to hell with them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up splitting this chapter into two--it was too long for one sitting. The next chapter should be up after I finish messing around with it and editing it. Happy weekend!


	12. The Staff Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth has plans for his new assistant and enjoys a Shinra staff meeting for the first time in his life.
> 
> CW: dub-con(ish) public sexual situations, Reno (snarky and flirty), Scarlet harassment, and graphic consensual sex. Also, praise kink and some manhandling.
> 
> NOTE: This chapter was actually inspired by a staff meeting scene in chapter 31 of CloudStrifeIsMySpiritAnimal’s fic, [Telling Time with a Broken Watch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354790/chapters/71442102%E2%80%9D)  
> Please read it!

After escaping the smiling secretaries—and realizing that the General’s office is _not_ as soundproof as I might have hoped, based on their expressions—I locate the coffee station and prepare two mugs. I carry both cups carefully and take the elevator up two floors to locate the meeting room. To my dismay, Reno is leaning up against the wall when I arrive. _Fucking stalker_. He gives me an evil grin and examines me from head to toe.

“Wow, Blondie. A promotion. That was quick! Third Class _already_. Suits you.”

I don’t say anything. I try not to even _look_ at him.

“So I just gotta ask—”

“Please don’t.”

“You don’t even know what I’m going to ask!” Reno sounds insulted.

“Just _leave_ it.”

“But I wanna get to _know_ ya better, Blondie.” He leans into my space while I struggle to prevent the coffee from sloshing over the lip of the mugs. “I just wanted to know... Well, can I _see_?”

“Can you see _what_?”

“You know—the welts and bruises, and if he’s branded you and where. You know. The _usual_ stuff.” He cackles softly.

Sputtering my indignation, I take another two steps back, but Reno follows, lowering his voice.

“You’re _so_ cute when you’re mad, Blondie. Makes me wanna haul you into that meeting room, bend you over a table, and—”

Reno’s suggestive rant is suddenly interrupted. My confusion clears when I notice a black-gloved hand wrapped around Reno's neck, cutting off his airway, right before he is slammed into the wall next to me. Sephiroth does _not_ look pleased. And _shit_ , the man can move silently when he puts his mind to it. I didn’t even hear him coming!

“Are you _aware_ , Reno, that Shinra discourages sexual harassment among employees, even when they aren’t working in the same department? The concept may be hard to grasp for you, _Turk_.”

“G-general—s-sir,” Reno gags out breathlessly, both hands struggling to dislodge Sephiroth’s hand from his throat.

Sephiroth puts on his maximum-intimidation face and leans in close. (I remember this expression clearly in the Turk investigation room, right before he pulled that contract out of the company’s ass.) It's impressive to see when I'm not on the receiving end of that glare.

“Are you also aware that Third Class Strife is off-limits? To anyone in this company. He is _mine_ , exclusively. I am aware he is easy on the eyes, especially in his new uniform. But if I catch you touching him again, I will toss you out this window faster than your bald partner can replace his sunglasses.”

Reno clutters to the ground, landing in a heap on the General’s boots.

“Yes, sir. I understand. I apologize.”

“I have made myself clear?”

“ _Crystal_ , sir.” 

Reno glances up at me, rage flashing across his expression. I have no idea why he is mad at _me_. I did _nothing_. Well, except _possibly_ for the self-satisfied smirk I am wearing, like the cat who got the cream. I have to struggle not to laugh, but there's a wicked part of me that enjoys seeing Reno suffer.

“With me, Strife,” Sephiroth says, pushing open the meeting room door. I follow him inside.

A soft breath of disgust huffs from the General as he pulls me toward the opposite side of the table, guiding me into a chair as far from President Shinra as possible. I set the mugs of coffee on the surface when I notice a strange noise. There’s a rustle of clothes from the President's direction. Within a few seconds, a blonde head pops up from under the desk. It’s Scarlet, sitting in the chair next to the President. Maybe she dropped a pen? I’m confused since her lips look slightly fuller than usual and her usually-perfect hair is mussed.

“It _wasn’t_ her pen, kitten,” Sephiroth mutters. Then he speaks up, addressing Scarlet and Shinra in an imperious tone. “I hope we didn’t _interrupt_ anything.”

“Of course not,” Scarlet replies. “And _you_ could be in this place, too, if you’d only arrived a little earlier.” Her cold eyes wander toward me, her lips curling into a leer. “My _gods_. Who is _this_ precious young thing? Sweetheart, you’re _more_ than welcome. In fact, if you stay after the meeting, I’ll give you my number. I’d _love_ to give you a more personal welcome, perhaps in my office—”

“Scarlet, shut up,” Sephiroth interrupts coolly. “He’s already spoken for.”

Her brows raise, but she looks disappointed and clicks her tongue.

“I _see_. I guess I can't blame you. Hell, I'd peg that cute little ass.”

I successfully suppress my horror at her crass remark, staring down at the coffee. I don't even know what I _thought_ she was doing under the table. I feel a little stupid, as well as grossed out.

The other department heads enter, while Sephiroth takes out a legal pad and a pen from a briefcase (Sephiroth carrying a briefcase? It's plain odd. The man should be carrying the Masamune. Never a briefcase!), placing it in front of me.

“For your notes,” he offers by way of explanation.

I recognize the others—Palmer, Heidegger, Reeve, Tseng (who gives me a casual nod and obviously notes my new uniform), Hojo (who glances between Sephiroth and me, pleased and curious), and of course, Scarlet and President Shinra. I’m not excited to be here and I don’t do a very good job at suppressing a soft, annoyed sigh.

Once the sigh sounds, I suddenly feel a change inside my body—the vibrator speeds up just enough to make me jolt in my chair. I'd almost forgotten about it, so it takes me by surprise. I can’t think of anything to do to cover my strange outburst, but thankfully no loud, obscene sounds come out. Straightening my spine and specifically avoiding Sephiroth’s gaze in any way, I take up my pen and get to work writing notes, adding the date and place and time at the top of the page as if that is why I am here. I don't have to look to recognize the satisfied expression on his face.

The meeting starts, and now I have to wonder what to write. Nothing at _all_ important. All I hear is blustering and arguing, once the official reports have been given. There is a lot of whining about budgets not being met, blah blah blah. I hear Reeve talking about the poverty in the slums, but his concerns are waved off by the President. He’s much more interested in other, more pressing issues. Such as finding the Promised Land.

Oh, if he only knew. I’d _love_ to send him to the Promised Land right _now_.

Sephiroth makes a muffled sound that attracts my gaze. He has his hand covering his mouth, and I think he _may_ have laughed. Could he hear my thought? I try not to blush or think about it.

_You’re adorable, kitten._

His voice audibly echoes in my head. It’s unnerving—frightening—I’m so afraid of being controlled—and just then, the vibrator clicks up another notch. I jerk again, dropping my pen this time, which forces me to bend down to pick it up off the floor. Bending at the waist shifts the vibrator deeper inside, pressing insistently on my prostate. I don’t manage to suppress a soft moan this time, and I have to reach out for balance—and I happen to find Sephiroth’s leather-encased calf serves perfectly. His muscles flex tantalizingly under the leather. Thank the gods I'm hidden under the table.

_So forward, my precious boy._

I wait a moment to collect myself and shift my expression into something neutral and bored before I sit up.

“Ah. _There_ you are, cutie,” Scarlet says quietly. “See me after class to learn how to do that with a _lot_ more subtlety.”

I flush at her comment, but I don’t rise to the bait. I do notice another strange muffled sound from Sephiroth, though.

Soon, I’m no longer _able_ to take notes. Instead, I move my pen across the pad and write messages that I hope the General can see: “Help—too much—please—oh wait—maybe a little more,” like some wanton fool. Worse still, I can’t help thinking about the last time I felt this kind of vibration inside my body—bent over Sephiroth’s dining room table, the paddle warming my skin and melting my insides. Sure, Zack may have gotten a show, but that hardly mattered to me at the time. The current torture drags on for _two hour_ s, and I want to come in a bad way by the end. I’m utterly desperate.

Sephiroth is totally aware of my desperation and enjoys himself more and more as the minutes tick by slowly.

 _I think I should have requested your assistance_ years _ago, Cloud. This is the most fun I've ever had in a staff meeting._

When President Shinra adjourns the meeting, I am worried I will have trouble standing up. My knees are wobbly, my eyelids are heavy, but I’m too far gone to care about the obvious erection tenting in my pants. I also don't even care about Scarlet's snarky comment about how _helpful_ (and enjoyable) my presence has been. Sephiroth sees my flushed face and gathers up my notebook and pen.

“You did very well, Cadet.” Then more quietly, he purrs, “ _What a good boy_.”

A shudder rattles through my body making all my hair stand on end. I fail to suppress a gasp of pleasure at the term of endearment alone. Gods! He's conditioned me to enjoy praise! Surely, I'm not _that_ desperate!

“ _Please_ , sir,” I whisper as softly as I can.

"What do you need, kitten?"

"Mmm. Um, back to the apartment? Please?"

“As you wish, pet.”

He grabs my shoulder and maneuvers me out of the room to the elevator. I’m flooded with relief when he presses the button for the floor of his apartment. Reno watches us—leering at me specifically, his eyes lingering on my crotch. “Good luck,” he mouths. I won't _need_ luck, I think, and I hear another chuckle from Sephiroth. And gods, I _love_ that sound. I cannot _believe_ how much I enjoy it. It's nothing like the taunting laughter I'm used to hearing during our battles to the death. It's as if he's a different person altogether.

We only have a few floors to go in the elevator—and _thank god_ we are alone. I press my body flush against the General, gripping the leather harness on his chest and holding on for dear life, enjoying the smooth skin beneath my fingers. He leans down and devours me with kisses—soft and light and overwhelming—scattering them over my lips, nose, cheeks, jaw, and neck. He whispers to me, murmuring in that low voice about how I’m _such_ a good boy, how I’m so gorgeous, how I did so well.

I’m nearly climbing into his arms by the time he unlocks the door, and that vibrator clicks up another notch, weakening my knees. The only reason I don’t drop to the floor is that Sephiroth is quick enough to catch me.

“Oh, gods—I _can’t_ —sir— _please_ —Seph— _please_ ,” the words tumble out in a steady stream of nonsense, and I try to stop them by pressing my lips against his chest and throat as he struggles to take off my boots.

“Calm down, pet. Let’s just get these off first.”

I sigh unhappily while I wait for him to hurry and untie my boots. I step out of them while he takes off his own, and he meets my eyes with pupils wide. His green eyes glow in the dim afternoon light, his hair shimmering like precious metal. Gods—he’s _gorgeous_.

There’s a weird sensation in my head—not quite pain, but not quite pleasure. It feels like an intrusive thought, but there are no words attached. Only an image. An image of _me_ —of me, panting and breathing hard, my eyes glowing and pupils dilated, and an impatient pout on my lips when I'm not licking them, my lashes fluttering—and good Gaia, I look _sexy_!

Is _this_ how he sees me? Is this what I look like to him?

My heart pounds irregularly and I struggle to catch my breath. I let him guide me to the couch as he slips out of his long leather coat, letting it drop to the floor. I help him strip off my uniform, dropping my gloves, guards, and pulling my shirt off overhead. Soon, I’m standing in nothing but the blue silk thong, and he pulls me down into his lap. 

I struggle with his pants, unzipping them and trying to pull out his dick. He stops me, putting his hands on mine.

“ _Patience_ , Cloud—that’s a good boy. You don’t need to rush.”

The vibrator speeds up again—sending a delicious shiver through my body. My brain misfires and all I can think of—all I can hear and feel—is the memory of the paddle slapping my ass yesterday. Well, that and the obscene sighs filling up the room, I guess.

“You really did _enjoy_ that punishment yesterday, didn’t you, pet? Come. Let’s see what we can do to reward you.”

He easily picks me up—and I am disoriented when he shifts me around to arrange me facedown into his lap. His erection presses eagerly into my side, and I moan out loud when he tugs at the waistband of the thong. Feeling the silk slide between my cheeks is such a wonderful sensation, and even more when the buttery leather of his glove caresses my butt and thighs.

“Gods, you’re gorgeous. And so very eager. I’m _very_ proud of you.”

The praise hits me like a direct physical touch to my groin, and I moan again, helpless against the arousal.

“Please— _please_ ,” I beg softly, my eyes burning with tears. I feel so desperate and helpless, displayed across his knees. And there’s _nowhere_ else I’d rather be.

“Please _what_ , Cloud? You may ask me for what you want. I’m inclined to give you your heart’s desire today.”

“Please—um, _please_ , sir—please—I want to feel your gloves.”

He complies, but he only caresses me gently. He's teasing me. I'm sure he knows what I mean.

“Like this? Do you like the feel of leather against your skin?”

I shake my head and continue pleading.

“Sir—ah—please— _harder_. Please, um, _please_ spank me.”

The low chuckle vibrates and rumbles in my ears, making my head go light and airy when the sensations combine with the vibrations inside me.

“But you’ve been such a _good_ boy, Cloud. Shall I punish you for being on your best behavior?” he purrs, dragging both hands across my back—from my shoulders to behind my knees. It feels _so_ good.

“Please—I just—I _want_ it— _please_ , sir—”

He hums and says playfully, “Who am I to withhold a reward?”

With that, one of his hands pins my lower back against his lap—pressing my crotch against his legs and making me arch. The other leaves my thighs and returns with a loud, satisfying crack, centered low on my ass, right between my legs.

I gasp out my pleasure, crying out loud. The strike did sting, but more than that, it shifts the vibrator against my prostate and makes me see stars. He repeats the blow twice more—once on each exposed cheek—rattling the toy inside me and pressing my hips against his lap. I respond by arching my back even more, presenting myself eagerly.

“Seph—oh, gods— _please_ —Master—”

My ears feel filled with cotton—after less than half a dozen slaps—and my eyes blur with tears. My legs tremble and I give in—to the pleasure, to the touch and the sound, to _him_. To my _master_. Nonsensical begging streams from my lips, blending into a loud, satisfied scream as I spill over the silk underwear onto his leather pants.

He lightens the spanking once I come, working me through the orgasm with care, and then resting his hands against my burning skin while I catch my breath. I’m shocked at how quickly I was able to come. My heart races in my chest, and the touch of his hands feels gentle against my skin.

I hum—and I would probably purr if I were a cat—relaxation flooding my body and a smile tugging at my lips. He gives me a few minutes to recover, never letting his hands leave me. I hear him peeling off his gloves, dragging them across my skin. His fingers nudge my entrance, pulling out the toy. He also yanks off the underwear, tossing it carelessly across the living room, leaving me naked. Then he shifts me around to straddle his lap facing him. My body feels too heavy and overstimulated when he caresses my softened cock.

“Sir— _please_ —”

He lifts a finger to my lips.

“Hush. You’re _my good boy_ , aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir, but please—”

“Then _behave_ for me. Relax.”

He’s unzipped himself and frees his erection, pushing inside my body. I shiver when he helps me lower my hips on unsteady legs, as he slowly fills me up. He lets out an uncharacteristically loud moan when I settle my ass against his thighs. The moan sends a shock of fresh pleasure across my skin. And my gods, the leather feels so delightfully cool against my warm ass and thighs.

“You are so gorgeous, pet,” he murmurs—breathlessly.

I’m affecting him this way—and it’s a huge flood of power and arousal that bursts through a second time. I know I’m young in this world, but this short refractory period is like nothing I’ve ever experienced. Perhaps it's a side effect from the enhancements. My cock stiffens again easily, pressed against the firm musculature of his stomach. I open my eyes and tilt my head back, taking in all of the warrior’s ethereal beauty.

Threading my fingers through his hair, my hands creep close to his scalp, where I grab tightly at the roots. Another sensual sound escapes his lips, and his pupils dilate even wider. My heart starts to throb in my chest once more, and my breathing picks up. I ride him easily—though he feels huge inside me, stretching me perfectly, and I tilt my hips back, trusting that he will keep me from falling.

The way his cock enters me rubs my prostate on the way in and the way out feels amazing. He’s the perfect size. The way he’s looking at me—as if I am his _everything_ —sends a shudder down my back and urges me onward, working me past overstimulation and into a new frenzy.

I want to give him _everything_ I have—share everything down to the mild burn on my knees and legs where they rub against the leather of the couch and the outside of his thighs. When he drags his nails over the tip of my cock, I shudder and moan, squeezing his dick inside me with as much power as I can muster. I manage to pull another moan from him, but I smother it with my lips as I yank us closer, digging my nails into his scalp.

“Seph— _gods_ —you feel so good—” Words continuously fall from my mouth, sometimes being swallowed by his lips and sometimes spilling between us.

He shifts me even closer, pulling me flush against his chest, lifting his knees, and thrusting up from below. A loud cry spills from my mouth when his cock slaps my prostate, and my vision blurs. Precum lubricates my cock against our bellies, and I cry out again when he thrusts up hard, pulling my hips down at the same time.

I begin to deliberately flutter my muscles around him, squeezing and releasing him as though I intend to milk his orgasm from him. He shivers with lust—and it’s amazingly sexy to see someone so powerful submit to his desires, in part because of my actions. He looks young and vulnerable, his eyelids heavy and his long lashes fluttering, but he never looks away from me.

Within a few short minutes of rough thrusting, I climax a second time, feeling my insides constrict around him and sending violent pleasure rushing through my body. This climax is longer but somehow both more diffused and more intense than the first, and it pulls a loud, vulgar moan from my mouth.

“Oh, _gods_ — _Seph_ —ahhh…”

And then his hands tighten against my sore ass, as he thrusts up and pins my hips down, letting out a satisfied growl. His dick spills hot inside me, twitching as I settle in a warm afterglow.

He holds me, pressed up against him, both of us gasping for breath as my powerless body floats along with the relaxation and pleasure. He’s been edging me, teasing me, for over two hours since the start of that damned meeting—and my gods, it was worth every minute!

A soft hum rings in my ear and vibrates my chest.

“I think I changed my mind,” he purrs.

Try as I might, I cannot get my muscles to respond. I’m hanging limp in his lap, but I want to meet his gaze. I’m stuck.

“Sir?” I manage, ignoring the drool dripping off my chin onto his chest.

“My nickname. I think I don’t mind hearing you call that name in the throes of passion.”

“Ah—I’m so sorry, sir,” I say, struggling with a renewed effort to straighten up and show him respect. I hadn’t even realized I was not calling his name but his _nickname_. My throat is dry and sore from exhaustion, and I feel my ears burn.

“Gods, you’re impossibly cute,” he purrs, stroking my back gently. “You are my perfect good boy.”

He lands a kiss on my nose and then climbs to his feet. To my surprise, I hear a soft grunt from his lips—as if lifting me is more work than he expects—and I realize he is making the sounds on purpose to tease.

“You’re _much_ heavier after a climax, precious.”

“Mmm. _Stop_ it, _Seph_ ,” I complain, pushing my face against his chest as he carries me to the bedroom. He chuckles again and taps my ass with his hand in warning.

He plops me down on the bed, and I am sound asleep before he even returns with a towel to clean me up.


End file.
